SEVERUS
by Ana Rickman
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAP. El amor puede surgir hasta en las personas más distintas, los hechos ayudan. Leed y juzgas, please SSHG
1. Default Chapter

SEVERUS  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
Pronto empezaría el nuevo curso y con ello la tranquilidad se esfumaría. Estoy en el castillo, para ser más exactos, estoy en mi despacho. Es uno de los pocos lugares que me encanta estar porque me siento seguro, hay que admitirlo. Son alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Los demás profesores están por el castillo o en sus casas, yo estoy aquí, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Bueno, eso de disfrutar es solo para decir algo positivo porque en realidad, estoy corrigiendo los trabajos de los alumnos, un verdadero fastidio. Otra lechuza se acerca por la ventana de mi despacho que permanece abierta para que entre el correo. Entra y se deposita en mi escritorio y me tiende la pata donde hay un paquete alargado, lo cojo con pocas ganas y la lechuza vuelve a prender el vuelo. Lo abro y veo que es otro trabajo de algún alumno, lo desenrollo y sin necesidad de mirar el nombre se de quien pertenece- Hermione Granger - me digo con un pequeño soplido al ver que no es un trabajo como los otros, fácil de corregir porque no supera el pergamino. No, este es de tres pergaminos, por dios ¡TRES PERGAMINOS! ¿A esta niña no se le pasa por la cabeza que a lo mejor tengo algo mejor que hacer durante el verano que pasarme horas corrigiendo su trabajo? Lo dejó aparte y prosigo mi trabajo pero al poco tiempo me viene a la mente lo que sucedió el curso pasado. Ese fue, sin duda, el mejor año desde hacía muchísimos. Voldemort ya había echo acto de presencia muchísimas veces, por lo tanto ya nadie creía que su retorno era una farsa. Cuando faltaba un mes para acabar el curso, él con decenas de mortífagos y demendores se aparecieron en el colegio por sorpresa pero no sabía que todos habíamos sido entrenados para entrar en combate en cualquier momento así que su plan no fue del todo perfecto. Luchamos, vaya si luchamos. Uno por uno iba cayendo y nosotros seguíamos aunque también veíamos algunos de los nuestros caer heridos. La batalla fue terrible pero la peor fue entre el SeñorOscuro y el niño que vivió, Harry Potter. Los dos lucharon con todos sus poderes hasta que, casi muerto por las heridas y por todos los maleficios que había recibido, Harry lo derroto. Ese chico que una vez lo había vencido siendo solo un bebé, ahora con dieciséis años había vuelto a derrotarlo pero esta vez para siempre. Por fin Lord Voldemort había muerto. Después de la última batalla muchísimos mortífagos habían sido encerrados y entre los que murieron encontraron al supuestamente muerto Peter Pettigrew, por lo tanto se comprobó la inocencia de Black. Esté, por fin, pudo irse a vivir con su ahijado Harry y su gran amigo Lupin Por culpa de eso hubo muchísimos alumnos en la enfermería y como parte del castillo quedó destrozado, los exámenes fueron cancelados y ahora en vez de estar " disfrutando " de las vacaciones me las tengo que pasar horas y horas encerrado en mi despacho corrigiendo los trabajos que se supone que me deberían haber entregado para los exámenes. En fin, me tengo que aguantar y seguir corrigiendo los trabajos, ya que, dentro de una semana, empieza el nuevo curso.  
  
Hoy... que deprisa a pasado la semana... hoy llegan los alumnos y yo, Severus Snape, aguardo en el Gran Comedor su llegada. 


	2. SEVERUS

CAPITULO 1: LA VUELTA  
  
El profesor de pociones tomó su lugar de cada año en el Gran Comedor al lado del director y esperó a que los alumnos entraran, tomaran sitio, se celebrara la selección, cenaran y por fin se podría ir a su despacho a hacer mejores cosas que perder el tiempo allí. El primer paso se cumplió y los alumnos mayores de primer año fueron entrando y sentándose entre saludos, charlas y risas. No presto atención, solo miró unos segundos SU mesa y a SUS alumnos y tras asegurarse que su alumno más preciado estaba perfectamente volvió su atención a... nada en particular.  
- Oye Severus ¿has dado la poción a Remus?- le pidió amablemente el director con una gran sonrisa.  
- Si, se la he dado hace unas dos horas. Debe estar en su despacho...descansando- dijo Severus de mal humor.  
- O venga Severus deja esa cara de pocos amigos, Remus te ha pedido una y otra vez que le perdones, además hay que disfrutar de la vida y reír más, ¿sabes qué reír alarga la vida?, solo has de mirarme a mi, me paso todo el día riendo y estoy echo un chaval, más fuerte que un roble y tú...  
- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- pregunto el profesor mirando a Dumbledore. - Nada, nada... solo que estas un poquito amargado.  
- Yo no estoy amargado... señor Fetrann cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw por correr por el Comedor- dijo Severus. Un chico de tercero de la casa mencionada lo miró unos segundos y bajo la vista avergonzado seguramente por ser el primero de su casa en perder puntos ¡por favor, no había ni empezado las clases!, aún con la vista en el suelo se fue a sentar en su mesa a paso lento para que no se imaginase Snape, por casualidad, que estaba corriendo.  
  
El profesor miró al director y vio que lo miraba con una ceja levantada. - ¿Qué? - Nada- dijo Dumbledore [ -¿Y dice qué no esta amargado?- pensó] Aparte del mal humor otorgado solo al profesor más odiado de todos, Severus Snape, algo más le molestaba, irritaba, enfurecía, despreciaba... era que ese año había vuelto como profesor de defensa nada más ni nada menos que el indeseable (para él), Remus Lupin. No sabia como aguantaría estar otro curso entero a su lado y según lo que parecía para muchos, muchísimos cursos... ¿Qué le debía pasar a Dumbledore que no lo ponía a él de profesor si sabía de sobra que era el mejor? Apartó esos pensamientos sobre el director al recordar lo mucho que lo había ayudado siempre y lo hacía siempre que podía, así que lo mínimo que le podía dar era respecto, y se lo daría. En ese momento los de primer año entraron en el Gran Comedor con las bocas abiertas al ver el maravilloso castillo y se pusieron delante del taburete donde el Sombrero Seleccionador canto una nueva canción y esperó a ser colocado en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. La profesora McGonagall empezó a llamarlos por sus nombres y uno por uno fue colocado en su casa entre aplausos y silbidos. Por fin termino la ceremonia y el director se levantó para hablar, todos callaron y escucharon.  
- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año académico, este año será muy importante para muchos de los magos que acabaran Hogwarts ya que serán recordados como grandes héroes por ayudar a derrotar al mago más tenebroso de los tiempos, pero los que debemos llevar en nuestros corazones son aquellos valientes que dieron su vida por intentar salvarnos a todos y perdieron en el intento. Por ellos pido un minuto de silencio. Los alumnos al igual que los profesores permanecieron un minuto en silencio recordando a los difuntos. - Después de este homenaje solo os diré que...A COMER. Las mesas se llenaron de comida y con ello volvieron las charlas y las risas.  
---- ¨ ----  
  
Harry con sus dos mejores amigos, uno a cada lado, estaba más feliz que nunca comiendo la fabulosa comida que habían echo los elfos del castillo. - ¿No os da pena pensar qué este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts?- dijo Hermione - La verdad es que si- dijo Ron que la miraba medio embobado - Hemos vivido momentos muy buenos aquí, además Hogwarts ha sido más mi casa que todo los años que he estado con los Dursleys- dijo Harry apenado- lo echare muchísimo de menos, a todos. - ¿Incluso a Snape?- dijo Ron. - Incluso a él- dijo Harry con una sonrisita. Después de la cena los dos chicos esperaron a que Hermione fuera a pedirle la contraseña a McGonagall como prefecta que era.  
---- ¨ ----  
  
Severus estaba hablando con McGonagall sobre si ese año se llevaría la copa de la casa las serpientes o los leones cuando una chica se les acercó. No la miró pero oyó su dulce voz de mujer. - Disculpe profesora McGonagall ¿me podría decir la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor?  
- Si por supuesto la contraseña es Leyendas de leones... un momento ¿señorita Granger? - Si, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto la chica extrañada por la pregunta de la profesora - No te había conocido Hermione estas hecha toda una mujer, estas muy bonita. - Gracias profesora-dijo algo avergonzada la chica. Algo interesado por lo que había dicho su compañera, Severus levantó la vista para encontrarse a la chica pero en vez de ver a la niña sabelotodo, la del pelo de fregona, la dientes conejo, la pequeña Granger vio ante si la mujer más bella que había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo ondulado pero totalmente cuidado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, una hermosísima sonrisa con los labios más perfectos que había visto igual que los dientes, había crecido y ahora a través de la capa abierta se le notaba debajo de la ropa un cuerpo con todas sus curvas bien colocadas y los ojos... ¿por qué antes no se había fijado en esos hermosos ojos? Toda ella era hermosura y un escalofrío poco conocido por el profesor de pociones le traspaso todo el cuerpo y el corazón le dio un vuelco al verla que lo miraba. - Buenas noches profesor Snape- dijo con esa dulce voz que parecía la mejor de las melodías. - Buenas noches- fue lo único que pudo decir. La chica se marchó junto a sus dos amigos y se agarro de un brazo de cada uno y estos enrojecieron de inmediato y se fueron para guiar a los de primero. Severus la observó hasta que se fue y fue Flitwich quien lo sacó de su mundo. - Minerva ¿quién era esa mujer tan hermosa? - Esa mujer como tu dices es una alumna tuya, es Hermione Granger. - ¿Esa era Granger?- dijo el pequeño profesor sorprendido. - La juventud cambia mi querido compañero- dijo el director- los jóvenes dejan de ser niños y pasan a ser adultos y por supuesto eso lleva algunos cambios como el de Hermione, aunque hay que admitir que el de la chica le ha sentado estupendamente. Después de aquello por fin llegó la hora de poderse ir, así que, Severus, se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio donde se sentó delante del fuego para disfrutar de una copa de brandy y pensar en sus cosas. Mientras estaba sentado, su vista se paseo por toda la habitación y se fijo en un pergamino que estaba encima de una mesa, se acerco y vio que era su horario de clases, inmediatamente sus ojos buscaron " séptimo Gryffindor " y vio que su primera clase con ellos sería mañana a la tarde, la última que tendría. Ya al día siguiente se centro en sus clases y las procuro hacer lo menos soportable para sus alumnos, le encantaba hacerlas así. Llegó la tarde y con ella la última clase que tendría. Abrió el aula y dejó pasar a sus alumnos que fueron tomando sitio. Y por fin la vio, allí entre sus dos amigos, estaba Hermione más bonita que nunca. Se sentó en una mesa algo alejada a él y sonreía de algo que le había contado su amigo pelirrojo mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Harry que la miraba algo sonrojado. Respiro hondo y volvió su atención a los demás alumnos pero al hacerlo se fijo en el joven Malfoy y su expresión no le gusto nada ya que miraba a Hermione como si fuera su nueva fantasía sexual y, por supuesto, eso no podía ser. Esté es su último año en Hogwarts por lo tanto mi deber es enseñaros pociones mortales, prohibidas y MUY complicadas- miró a Neville y esté se encogió en su asiento- hoy trabajaremos en parejas de dos y preparareis la poción multijugos, juntaros y empezat. Los alumnos se colocaron con sus parejas pero al final del aula se oyó un poco de jaleo, Severus se acercó y vio que eran Harry y Ron que discutían sobre quien se sentaría con Hermione. La chica, por su parte, los miraba sin entender porque tenían tanto interés en sentarse con ella, al fin y al cabo siempre las pociones en pareja las hacían sus dos amigos juntos.  
  
- Vosotros dos mejor separados-dijo Severus con malicia- señor Weasley con Crabbe, Potter con Goyle. - Profesor ¿ y yo ?- se oyó la voz de Draco. Severus miró a la clase y vio que la única que no tenía pareja era Hermione así que, con pocas ganas, la puso con Draco que la miraba con una sonrisita y con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Ya todos con parejas empezaron a trabajar y el profesor se fue a sentar a su mesa y no supo porque, pero se alegro al tener ahora a Granger más cerca de él. Dos horas más tarde las pociones estaban hirviendo menos la de Neville que se había evaporado sin más, este chico era un caos. Severus les informo que estaría terminada en un mes, así que de momento las parejas debían quedar igual, tocó la campana y todos empezaron a salir. - Tienes suerte Granger- dijo Draco. - ¿ Por ? - Muchas chicas darían lo que fuera por trabajar conmigo y tenerme tan cerca, y tú lo has conseguido gratis. Por favor yo no pagaría ni un sickle por estar a tu lado, al contrario pagaría lo que fuera porque estuvieras lejos de mi, muy lejos- dijo la chica sonriendo. - Un día de estos te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho sangre sucia- le susurro- me pedirás clemencia y te arrodillaras ante mi. - Por favor Malfoy no sigas con tus chistes o me tendré que ir a la enfermería de tanto reír- dijo la chica que se giró y se fue. Draco la miró como se iba y frunció el ceño, hizo una señal a sus dos gorilas y se marcho. Severus sonrió ligeramente al ver esa escena y pensó que le encantaba el carácter de la joven y lo bien que se había desecho de Malfoy, término de recoger sus cosas y se fue ha cenar. 


	3. SEVERUS

CAPITULO 2: LAS CLASES DE DEFENSA Y EL PERRO DEL PROFESOR.  
  
Los chicos esperaban ansiosos su primera clase de Defensa ya que aún no habían podido ver a Remus ya que, por culpa de la luna llena, el profesor había estado descansando en su habitación y no había ido ni siquiera al Comedor.  
  
La espera no se les hizo muy larga ya que su clase era la primera que tenían esa mañana, así que llegaron los primeros al aula y cogieron los asientos de delante de la mesa del profesor. Al poco rato llegó Remus con algunos libros, al mirarlos les dedicó una enorme sonrisa.  
  
Hola chicos- dijo dejando los libros y abriendo los brazos para recibir un fuerte abrazo de los dos chicos.- como has crecido Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo le sonrió y le dio un abrazo. Al separarse Remus miró al lado de Harry y vio a...  
  
- ¿ Hermione ?- pregunto al ver a la chica. - Hola Remus ¿ cómo estas ?- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa que provocó que el profesor se sonrojase pero nada comparado cuando ella le dio dos besos en modo de saludo. - Vaya, chiquilla si estas IM-PRE-SI-O-NAN-TE - dijo Remus mirándola bien- estas echa toda una mujer y ¡vaya mujer! Gracias Remus- dijo Hermione sonrojada.  
  
En ese momento los alumnos fueron entrando y quedaron en hablar más tarde, a la hora de patio. Se sentaron y Remus empezó con la clase de Defensa y la explicación sobre los ataques de los Nomstreis, que eran unos animales muy mágicos que, a simple vista, parecían humanos pero cuando eran atacados se transformaban en criaturas horribles con grandiosos poderes. La clase fue estupendamente, como siempre y a la hora sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases. Los alumnos se dirigieron a su próxima clase que era Transformaciones.  
  
La profesora McGonagall les estuvo explicando un poco sobre el tema de los animagos y sobre que todos ellos debían estar registrados según la ley, al decir eso le echo una miradita a Harry que hizo como una sonrisita inocente. Al terminar la clase fueron a merendar y salieron al jardín donde se sentaron en un banco a esperar a Remus que no tardo mucho en llegar con su gran sonrisa que hacía suspirar a muchas de sus alumnas y compañeras de trabajo. Se sentó al lado de Hermione y empezaron a hablar.  
  
- ¿ Cómo han ido las clases ? De momento bien, aunque no hemos hecho muchas cosas- dijo Hermione- tengo ganas de empezar a estudiar y hacer las prácticas para los EXTASIS.  
  
Harry y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco y no la escucharon durante los cinco minutos que estuvo hablando con Remus sobre animales mágicos, los dos estaban encantados en su charla hasta que Harry se atrevió a interrumpir.  
  
- Perdón por la interrupción, se que es una charla muy interesante pero yo quería hablar contigo Remus - Tu dirás. - Es que no he recibido ninguna carta de mi padrino y estoy preocupado por él. Normal, pero no te preocupes seguro que esta bien- y Remus se levantó del banco- venid conmigo.  
  
Los chicos algo extrañados lo siguieron hasta el castillo y fueron hasta el despacho del hombre que abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar. Harry iba ha preguntar que qué hacían allí pero se calló al ver un enorme perro negro que se abalanzaba sobre él y lo tiraba al suelo mientras le lamía la cara muy contento.  
  
- Canuto ¿ qué haces aquí ?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- He venido para estar al lado de mi ahijado preferido- dijo Sirius que se convirtió en persona y se levantó del suelo. - Soy tu único ahijado- le recordó Harry mientras cogía la mano que le tendía su padrino y se levantaba. - Lo se niño, aún no tengo la cabeza tan mal De momento- dijo Remus sonriendo.  
  
Sirius hizo una mueca sarcástica y miro a los dos amigos de Harry y les sonrió.  
  
- Hola Ron, hola...- y miro a Hermione de arriba a abajo y los ojos se le abrieron como platos, dio un silbido y la miro mejor- señorita creó que no tengo el gusto de conocer su maravilloso nombre- y le dio un beso en la mano. - Hola Sirius- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Hola preciosa- dijo Sirius con tono seductor.  
  
La chica se acercó y le dio dos besos en la mejilla de modo de saludo haciendo que ha ciertos chicos le entrara bastante envidia. Después entraron por otra puerta y encontraron una sala de estar con dos sofás, un sillón, una chimenea, algunas estanterías y una mesa que encima había una pecera con unos pececitos muy raros de color verde oscuro. Hermione se sentó en un sofá y a cada lado se sentaron los adultos dejando a Harry y a Ron el otro sofá.  
  
¿ Queréis un té ?- pregunto Remus.  
  
Aceptaron y el mago con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una tetera humeante y cinco tazas.  
  
- Yo te sirvo Hermione- dijo educadamente Sirius haciendo que Remus y Harry lo miraran como si hubiera dicho la cosa más rara del mundo. Le sirvió el té a la chica y le tendió la taza. - Gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo y cogiendo la taza. - Bueno ¿ y qué te trae por aquí padrino, aparte de venirme a ver?- pregunto Harry - He venido para quedarme- dijo el hombre que bebía de su taza- en casa yo solo me aburro así que me quedaré en el castillo y seré el hermosísimo, simpático, cariñoso y juguetón perro del profesor de defensa. - ¿ Por qué como perro?- quiso saber Ron - Bueno porque aún hay gente que me tiene miedo a un sabiendo que soy inocente, y porque en forma canina ligo más- y sonrió otra vez seductoramente a Hermione. Tres personas lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos mientras Hermione le sonreía a Sirius y éste se sonrojaba.  
  
Hablaron un rato más hasta que tocó la campana para anunciar el comienzo de las clases, los tres se despidieron de los dos hombres y se fueron para Cuidados de Animales Mágicos. Al llegar comprobaron con pocas ganas que volvían a compartir clase con los Slytherin, al poco llegó Hagrid y empezó la clase.  
  
Una hora más tarde se dirigían para comer y Ron comentó el porque de tanta miradita de parte de Malfoy hacía Hermione.  
  
- El idiota ese se ha pasado toda la hora mirándote- le dijo Ron a su amiga. - Pues bueno- dijo la joven - Pero Hermione ESÉ tipejo no tiene derecho a mirarte con sus odiosos ojos de serpiente. - ¿ Por qué no?- dijo la chica entrando en el Gran Comedor. - Porque, porque... porque no y punto-dijo el pelirrojo - Ron estas celoso- dijo la chica pasando por la mesa de Huffelpuf y de Ravenclaw haciendo que los chicos se giraran para mirarla. - NO estoy celoso ¿ por qué tendría que estarlo ? - Tu sabrás. Los tres se sentaron y estuvieron un rato más discutiendo pero Harry no les prestaba atención ya que miraba un par de asientos más a su derecha donde estaba sentada Ginny hablando con sus amigas, ese año estaba muy guapa, según pensaba Harry, aunque hacía ya algunos años que el chico la miraba con otros ojos pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada sobre lo que sentía. En ese momento la pelirroja se giró un poco y sus miradas se encontraron, los dos se sonrojaron pero se sonrieron.  
  
Oye Harry deja de mirar así a mi hermana o la vas a gastar.  
  
Harry se giro y vio como sus dos amigos lo miraba sonriendo, él bajo la vista y se sirvió un poco de pescado con patatas.  
  
- No se de que hablas Ron - Si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo- dijo sarcásticamente su amigo- pero si se te nota un montón que te gusta mi hermana. - Yo... Harry tendrías que decirle algo- dijo Hermione- la chica hace años que espera que te fijes en ella y ahora que lo haces va y no se lo dices, sabes una cosa, Ginny esta muy guapa así que, si no te espabilas, se te adelantara otro y entonces perderás a la chica que quieres por culpa de la timidez.  
  
Harry no dijo nada pero pensó en las palabras de su amiga y, tenía razón, tenía que hablar con Ginny.  
  
Por esas palabras un pelirrojo empezó también a pensar que él también tendría que confesar su amor a su mejor amiga que le había robado el corazón desde el primer día que la vio. Cada uno con sus pensamientos comió un poco de todo y se fueron hacía sus respectivas clases. Hermione hacía aritmancia y Harry y Ron hacía adivinación.  
  
Las semanas pasaban volando y no se dieron cuenta y ya hacía casi dos meses que estaban en Hogwarts. Las clases iban bastante bien aunque eran difíciles, pero muchas tardes los tres amigos iban al despacho de Remus, donde él y Sirius les explicaban algunas cosas. Así iban pasando los días y para Harry eran los mejores ya que podía pasar mucho tiempo al lado de su padrino y le gustaba su compañía y las anécdotas de su juventud. De momento todo era perfecto. 


	4. SEVERUS

CAPITULO 3: UN ATAQUE Y UN PENDIENTE.  
  
Severus estaba dando su última clase de ese día, Gryffindor y Slytherin de séptimo. Aunque no lo quería admitir esa era su clase favorita porque tenía "a su lado", durante dos horas a su alumna favorita en todos los sentidos, Hermione Granger.  
  
La chica había vuelto a sentarse con sus dos amigos inseparables y se pasaban las dos horas de clase hablando por lo bajo, pero Severus no le quitaba ningún punto a los leones como había hecho siempre sino que se quedaba en su sitio mirando la preciosa sonrisa de Hermione.  
  
[ - Esta chica me esta volviendo loco, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza... ¿puede ser amor?, imposible ella solo es una niña y yo soy su profesor, vale que ella es simpática, atractiva, inteligente, atractiva, amable, atractiva, cariñosa, atractiva... creo que me estoy repitiendo mucho- pensó Severus mientras miraba como la joven se reía de algo que le había susurrado al oído su amigo Harry]  
  
Terminó la clase y todos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon deprisa hacía sus salas comunes para dejar sus cosas.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione iban por los pasillos de las mazmorras hablando cuando la chica se aparto el pelo de la cara, entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa y se paro.  
  
¿ Qué pasa Herm ?- pregunto el pelirrojo al verla parada y mirando por el suelo. He perdido un pendiente- dijo la chica- voy a buscarlo, debe estar por aquí. ¿ Quieres qué te ayudemos ?- dijo Harry No importa, pero gracias.  
  
Los dos asintieron y se llevaron las cosas de Hermione a la sala común y la chica empezó con la búsqueda del pendiente.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Hacía casi cinco minutos que buscaba por los pasillos y no había encontrado nada, se iba a dar por vencida pensando que seguramente Filch lo encontraría mientras paseaba así que ya se lo pediría, cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.  
  
Hola Granger, ¿ me esperabas ?- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Ni lo pienses Malfoy- dijo Hermione que se giró y lo miró- soy demasiado para ti. Vaya con la sangre sucia, si tiene mal genio y todo- dijo Draco que la miraba maliciosamente- sabes que de cerca aún eres más bonita. Piérdete Malfoy- dijo la chica que se iba dando pasos hacía atrás al ver al rubio que se le acercaba, hasta que topo con la pared y no pudo moverse más. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada que tu no quieras- dijo el chico que se puso delante de Hermione y la miró fijamente- sabes una cosa, me he estado preguntando a que deben saber tus labios- y se junto más a la chica. Malfoy te advierto que, como me toques, te arrepentirás de haber naci...- pero no acabó la frase ya que Draco la beso.  
  
La chica intentó escabullirse pero Draco la cogió de las muñecas con fuerza y se junto más a ella quedando los dos muy pegados a la pared. Hermione pedía a dios que ese loco no le hiciera daño, y por fin con los movimientos, libero una mano y le pegó una cachetada a Draco que se apartó un poco pero sin soltarle la otra mano.  
  
No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida Malfoy- dijo la chica con los ojos húmedos por el dolor de las muñecas- suéltame o lo pagaras muy caro. No hay nadie para ayudarte sangre sucia, todos están cenando tranquilamente así que... te tengo toda para mi. Idiota, suéltame  
  
Pero Draco la apretó más contra la pared y le volvió a coger de las muñecas y la beso con más violencia. Hermione no se podía mover y notó como le mordía el labio con fuerza y el gusto a sangre se mezcló con la saliva, de los ojos le salieron unas débiles lágrimas al pensar lo que podía ocurrir en unos minutos. Draco pasó a besarle el cuello con brusquedad.  
  
Malfoy suéltame por favor, no me hagas daño- suplicó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos que corrían por sus mejillas. Cállate niñata- le dijo Draco que la miró con malicia- muchas chicas les gustaría estar en tu lugar así que no te quejes, tendrías que estarme agradecida.  
  
Y la volvió a besar mientras con una mano le desabrochaba la capa. Hermione empezó a llorar silenciosamente pensando que ese sería su fin, cuando, de repente, una mano cogió a Draco por el hombro y lo apartó de Hermione.  
  
Pero que haces...- empezó a decir Draco pero se cayó al ver quien era. Señor Malfoy ¿me puede explicar que le estaba haciendo a la señorita Granger?  
  
Hermione se colocó la capa y miró a su "salvador" y vio a Snape que miraba con infinito odio a su alumno. En ese momento le pareció el mejor profesor del mundo por estar en las mazmorras y salvarle del loco de Malfoy.  
  
Nada señor solo charlaba con Granger- dijo Draco tan tranquilo.  
  
Snape miró a la chica y vio las lágrimas por su rostro, sangre en el labio, un moratón en el cuello y como se frotaba las muñecas. Ella lo miró y vio el miedo reflejado en su rostro, la chica estaba aterrorizada.  
  
Señor Malfoy después iremos usted y yo ha hablar con el director sobre su... charla con la señorita Granger. Pero profesor yo... Vaya al Gran Comedor y espéreme allí- le corto Snape Si señor- dijo Draco que se giró para irse pero miró a Hermione con malicia y articulo con la boca para que solo ella lo supiera- Hasta otra Hermione- y se fue.  
  
Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista, Snape miró a la chica con una expresión más dulce de la habitual.  
  
¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Hermione lo miró y no pudo controlar el impulso de abrazarlo. Se agarro a él y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Severus se quedó un poco parado al verla llorando mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a él, pero enseguida le pasó una mano por la espalda y la atrajo más hacía él.  
  
Tranquila Hermione, no llores más, todo ha pasado- le susurro dulcemente.  
  
La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró, asintió y se apartó un poco del profesor. Gracias- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. ¿Por qué?- dijo Severus mientras alargaba una mano y le quitaba unas lágrimas de la mejilla. Por estar en las mazmorras y salvarme de Malfoy.  
  
Severus le sonrió ligeramente y le dijo que lo acompañara a su despacho para curarle los moratones. Los dos anduvieron en silencio hasta el despacho de Severus, que abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la chica y luego entro él y invito a Hermione que se sentara mientras iba a buscar una poción para curarle las heridas. Al poco volvió con dos botellitas y algodón. Se sentó en la silla de delante de la joven y la miro, estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo con expresión de miedo, preocupación, horror..., se le notaba los ojos rojos por haber llorado y se frotaba con delicadeza las muñecas que tenían marcas moradas. Severus al mirarla y verla así se le vino el mundo encima al pensar lo que le hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera quedado a corregir unos trabajos, no se hubiera perdonado que un alumno de su propia casa le hubiera arruinado la vida a esa joven que estaba llena de vida e ilusiones que cumplir, no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca.  
  
Hermione- dijo con el tono más dulce que le salía- déjame que te cure los moratones.  
  
La chica levantó la vista, asintió y le tendió una mano. Severus cogió un trozo de algodón y lo empapo de poción para curar, cogió con cuidado la mano de Hermione y notó como temblaba de miedo, la puso encima de la suya y fue pasando el algodón con la poción por el morado haciendo círculos pequeños.  
  
Ay- dijo débilmente Hermione cuando Severus pasó el algodón por la zona de las venas. Perdón - dijo Severus aflojando la presión.  
  
Después de la mano derecha pasó a la izquierda y hizo el mismo procedimiento con mucho cuidado. Al terminar pasó al cuello y para eso se tuvieron que levantar los dos y ponerse cerca. Hermione se apartó el pelo y inclinó un poco la cabeza para que el profesor le fuera mejor curarle el moratón del cuello. Severus se acercó más y empezó a aplicarle el algodón empapado, mientras se concentraba en no mirar tan atentamente a Hermione pero era imposible, la chica tenía como un poder que atraía toda su atención hacía ella. Severus respiró hondo para relajarse pero al hacerlo olió el aroma que hacía el pelo de la chica, dulzura... toda ella desprendía dulzura. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acercar sus labios a la piel algo morena de la chica y comprobar a que sabía y si era tan dulce como su aroma.  
  
No supo como pero se controlo aunque lo "peor" llegó en ese momento, los labios. Hermione levantó el rostro y separo los labios y Severus empezó a pasar el algodón retirando el rastro de sangre que le había dejado el bestia de Malfoy en el labio inferior.  
  
¿Por qué Malfoy quería obligarte?- dijo Severus ya que esa pregunta le comía por dentro. Porque...- y dio un pequeño suspiró- según él, yo tendría que agradecerle que se hubiera fijado en mi, en una simple sangre sucia que solo sirve para pasar un buen rato, yo me he negado diciéndole que no quería nada con él pero no ha aceptado un no por respuesta. Hermione tu no eres una simple sangre sucia, ni siquiera se porque has utilizado esa palabra, es un insultó muy duro para los magos de padres muggles y más para ti.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos negros de su profesor que había parado de pasarle el algodón pero la miraba fijamente.  
  
[- Es preciosa- pensó Severus]  
[- Esta amabilidad no es común en Snape pero... me encanta- pensó Hermione] Gracias- dijo Hermione. Es la pura verdad, eres una de las personas más inteligente que he conocido, muchísimos magos de sangre limpia no han conseguido nunca ni la mitad de lo que tu sabes, eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso de ser tu profesor y de haberte podido conocer y tenerte a mi lado...  
  
Se quedaron en silencio mirándose y acercándose lentamente. Los labios de ambos se rozaron unos instantes pero Severus se apartó y murmuro avergonzado:  
  
Lo siento, no debería haber echo eso. No se preocupe- dijo Hermione totalmente roja.  
  
Se separaron y el profesor se fue hacía su mesa y miro el botecito que quedaba.  
  
Creo que es hora de ir ha cenar, sus amigos deben estar esperándola. Si señor- dijo Hermione que se giro y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y miro el pasillo que estaba casi a oscuras. Hermione esperé, tomé esta poción para eliminar los moratones, debe beberla antes de cenar. Gracias- dijo Hermione que cogió la botellita haciendo que su mano rozara con la de Severus. Los dos se volvieron a sonrojar y Hermione bajo la vista mientras se guardaba la poción en el bolsillo, volvió la vista al pasillo y se le puso la carne de gallina al recordar lo que había ocurrido unos minutos atrás.  
  
Se le debió notar en la cara porque oyó la dulce voz de Snape que le decía.  
  
Hermione no temas a nada mientras yo este para protegerte, cada vez que tengas que venir a las mazmorras yo te esperare y te acompañare donde sea pero no sufras más, no lo hagas porque no soporto verte así. Hermione volvió a mirar a Snape y le sonrió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y le susurraba. Gracias.  
  
Aunque Severus no quería la separo de él y salieron al pasillo y empezaron a andar hacía el Gran Comedor en silencio pero Hermione bajo la vista al pasar por el lugar que había sido atacada por Malfoy, y se abrazo a si misma para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, en eso que notó una mano fuerte que se posó sobre su hombro y miro de reojo a Snape que se había acercado más a ella y le había posado la mano para darle a entender que él estaba allí con ella, más relajada al notar el calor reconfortable que desprendía el contacto de su profesor avanzo decidida por el trozo de pasillo que aún le quedaba para llegar a la Entrada. Traspasaron una puerta y se dirigieron hacía las puertas del Comedor, estaban apunto de abrirlas para entrar cuando, la mano que aún estaba en el hombro de Hermione, la hizo detener.  
  
Hermione creo que esto es tuyo- y de un bolsillo de la túnica sacó una cosa y se la dio a Hermione.  
  
Ella miro que era y sonrió al ver que era el pendiente que había perdido.  
  
Se te cayó en el aula y lo encontré cuando salía, te la iba a devolver cuando te viese. Gracias profesor, estos pendientes significan mucho para mi. ¿Son un regalo de tu... novio? No señor, es un regalo que me hizo mi abuela antes de entrar en el colegio, el último regalo ya que al poco tiempo murió- dijo algo triste mientras se ponía el pendiente en la oreja- además ¿qué chico querría por novia a una chica que se pasa la mitad del día en la biblioteca entre libros y la otra mitad estudiando?, nadie quiere a una empollona sabelotodo. A mi no me importaría- dijo Snape  
  
Se volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Hermione hablo.  
  
Creo que es hora de entrar... gracias de nuevo profesor, gracias por todo- y acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Severus poso una mano sobre la mejilla que había sido besada y sonrió débilmente, más sereno entro en el Comedor y fue hacía su sitio en la mesa de profesores al lado del director que sonreía de algo que le había dijo Flitwich. Se sentó y se sirvió algo de asado pero enseguida su mirada se poso en la mesa de Gryffindor donde una joven estaba al lado de sus dos mejores amigos y sonreía ligeramente mientras se tomaba de un trago una poción.  
  
[ - Hermione, mi vida es solo tuya, daría todo lo que poseo para que nunca más vuelvas a sufrir, no quiero que lo hagas... ahora mismo calmaría tu dolor mientras te tengo entre mis brazos y te protejo de todo y de todos... si supieras lo que siento por ti, y lo que siente mi corazón solo al verte cada día y saber que estas bien... Hermione...]  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Hermione se fue a sentar junto a sus amigos intentando no levantar la vista para no toparse con la visión de Malfoy mirándola y sonriendo maliciosamente. Al fin llegó a la mesa de su casa y se sentó en medio de sus amigos como solía hacer siempre.  
  
Hola Hermione- dijo Harry. ¿Dónde te habías metido?, ya empezaba a pensar que te habías largado sin cenar- dijo Ron que se metió una cucharada enorme de sopa en la boca. No todo el mundo tiene tanta hambre como tu mi querido Ronald- dijo Hermione- y he tardado tanto porque... no encontraba el pendiente hasta ahora.  
  
Dicho esto se sacó la poción del bolsillo y se bebió de un tragó.  
  
¿Qué tomas?- quiso saber Harry Es que... no me encontraba muy bien y... la enfermera me ha dado esta poción ¿No estas bien Hermi? ¿quieres que te acompañe a la sala común para descansar? No hace falta Ron pero gracias, ya me encuentro mejor- y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
El pelirrojo la miró y también le sonrió y empezaron a charlar sobre el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Huffelpuff que se celebraría ese fin de semana. Mientras los dos chicos hablaban y hablaban y hablaban, Hermione comió un trozo de pudín pero enseguida dejó el tenedor en el plató, no tenía hambre o mejor dicho tenía como un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar cualquier cosa. Se quedó allí mirando su plato que desapareció para dar pasó a los postres que tampoco le apetecían. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Snape, se había comportado tan amablemente, tan delicadamente, tan... era como si hubiera sido una persona diferente a la que conocía y le había encantado oír sus reconfortables palabras y notar su mano sobre su hombro que le dio confianza, valor, seguridad, cariño... ¡quería otro momento como ese!, pero por supuesto en otras circunstancias. Miró a sus dos amigos que se peleaban por el último trozo de tarta de calabaza con virutas de diferentes sabores mágicos, al final la cogió Neville que se lo comió todo contento bajo la mirada de los dos jóvenes que empezaron a discutir sobre de quien era la culpa de haber perdido la tarta. Hermione los miro y pensó si debía decirle lo ocurrido, pero enseguida rechazo la idea ya que lo más seguro era que los dos se levantarían, irían hacía la mesa de Slyterin y empezarían a pegar y a mandar toda clase de maleficios a Malfoy (aunque era lo que se merecía), no quería que por su culpa los expulsaran, así que permaneció en silencio mirándolos hasta que su vista vago por el Comedor hasta la mesa de los profesores donde todos los adultos hablaban sin preocupaciones, Remus le daba una chuleta a "su perro" Canuto y Dumbledore estaba un poco inclinado hacía un lado escuchando lo que le decía Snape. Hermione miro al profesor de pociones y observo su perfil, sus labios, sus fuertes hombros... pensó en el roce de sus labios con los de ella y se estremeció al recordar el ligero contacto que le basto para comprobar la calidez de éstos y su suavidad.  
  
De pronto noto como Snape la miraba fijamente mientras continuaba hablando con el director y un leve sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas pero aumento al verlo que le dedicaba una leve sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Al poco rato los dos profesores se levantaron de sus asientos y, mientras Snape iba hacía la mesa de Slytherin, Dumbledore se acercó a la de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione ¿podrías acompañarme a mi despacho?  
  
La chica se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos que habían dejado de discutir, los miró y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se marcho junto al director. En la Entrada los esperaban Snape con un Malfoy totalmente tranquilo que se había apoyado en la pared para esperarlos. El segundo miro a la chica y entre cerro los ojos para mirarla con malicia con una sonrisita dibujada en su rostro.  
  
Vamos a mi despacho- dijo el director que empezó a caminar.  
  
Detrás iba Malfoy seguido por Snape y detrás de todos iba Hermione con la mirada fija en la espalda del profesor de pociones. Llegaron a la gárgola de la entrada del despacho y el director dijo al contraseña "caramelos agrios" y ésta se aparto dejándolos pasar. Subieron por la escalera y entraron en una salita.  
  
Hermione espérame aquí junto al profesor Snape- dijo Dumbledore que abrió la puerta de su despacho y paso después de Draco.  
  
Al cerrarse la puerta, Hermione se sentó en una silla muy cómoda que había junto a la pared y se miro las manos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Snape se sentaba en la silla de su lado y se empezó a poner nerviosa.  
  
¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Snape. Mejor Te has tomado la poción? Si señor  
  
El silencio los volvió a rodear y Hermione cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa y sin darse cuenta empezó a arrugar los puños de la túnica mientras miraba la puerta del despacho, en eso que la mano de Snape se poso encima de las suyas haciendo que dejara de arrugar la túnica y en un susurro le dijo.  
  
Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Eso espero- dijo Hermione más para si misma que para el profesor.  
  
Se miraron unos segundos pero Hermione apartó la vista para volver a observar la puerta del despacho. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos le dio importancia al echo de que aún tenían las manos unidas. En eso que la puerta se abrió y Hermione se levantó pero noto como la mano de Snape le acariciaba la suya mientras se apartaba y oyó débilmente su voz:  
  
Tranquila, yo estaré aquí afuera esperándote.  
  
Por la puerta salió Draco que al cruzarse con Hermione le rozó su brazo con el suyo y le dijo muy flojito:  
  
Haber lo que cuentas sangre sucia.  
  
Hermione no se detuvo a mirarlo y entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta a su espalda.  
  
Siéntate Hermione- le dijo Dumbledore que la miro a través de sus lentes de media luna, ella se sentó y lo miro- ahora me gustaría que me contarás todo lo ocurrido esta tarde con el señor Malfoy, si eres tan amable puedes empezar cuando quieras.  
  
Hermione respiró hondo y le contó todo lo ocurrido en las mazmorras y como, gracias a dios, apareció Snape que la "rescato" de Draco y le curo las heridas (por supuesto no le contó nada de su charla, de su beso ni de su confesión de protegerla). Al terminar se sintió mejor y se pudo relajar.  
  
Siento decirlo pero la historia no concuerda con la de Malfoy, según él tu le provocaste haciéndole creer otras intenciones pero... Profesor Dumbledore le juro que lo que he dicho es la verdad- le interrumpió Hermione alterada- si no me creé puede darme poción de la verdad y... Hermione- le cortó el director- yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no te creyera, al contrario, lo que dices es cierto, estoy seguro de ello. Según lo que me ha contado el profesor Snape y tu, hay similitud, por lo tanto te creó. Gracias profesor  
  
El director se levantó y se fue hacía la puerta para llamar a Malfoy y a Snape que entraron y se sentaron al lado de la chica.  
  
Bien ya he escuchado las tres versiones y... he tomado una decisión. Señor Malfoy, será expulsado una semana del colegio y se le descontaran de su casa ciento cincuenta puntos, ¿alguna objeción Severus? No señor, por mi parte esta bien- dijo Snape Pues aclaradas las cosas... Pero...- balbuceo Draco. Aclaradas las cosas- prosiguió el director sin escuchar al rubio- mañana por la mañana , después del desayuno, el tren del colegio le llevara a su casa señor Malfoy, ahora informare a su padre de este asunto, ya pueden retirarse... y no falta mencionar que este asunto no sale de estas cuatro paredes por lo tanto nadie debe enterarse, entendido, ningún alumno o profesor no debe saberlo, podéis iros.  
  
Draco se levantó del asiento con su forma de "aquí estoy yo y soy el mejor" y se marcho sin antes darle una furiosa mirada al jefe de su casa.  
  
Hermione noto esa mirada y se pregunto porque debía ser, lo que ella no sabía ni sospechaba era de las palabras que se habían dicho en la sala contigua.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Hermione entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si y Draco se sentó en una silla de delante de la que había estado la chica porque no quería ensuciar su túnica de serpiente al sentarse en un sitio que había sido ocupado por un Gryffindor y encima sangre sucia.  
  
Profesor y alumno permanecieron en silencio sin mirarse hasta que Severus hablo con un tono de voz entre enfadado, aterrador y furioso (o sea el tono que solo utilizaba para castigar a Harry y a Longbottom) Draco te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho ¿ Y qué me hará... profesor?- le dijo como retándole mientras le miraba con sus fríos ojos grises. Puedo hacer que tu vida se vuelva un infierno y lo haré. No me haga reír, usted sabe que no lo hará porque aún teme la furia de mi padre. Lo haré si es preciso- le dijo Severus tan enfurecido que la sonrisa burlona de Draco desapareció. ¿Tanto aprecio le tiene a esa sangre sucia? ¿O es porque a usted también le... interesa?  
  
Severus fue a contestar pero el director apareció por la puerta y los hizo pasar. Allí dentro le dijo el castigo a Draco y, Severus, dijo que era correcto aunque pensó que si fuera por él expulsaría definitivamente al rubiales del colegio y así lo alejaría de SU Hermione... un momento, ¿desde cuándo era SU Hermione?  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Un débil desahogo invadió a Hermione al oír la decisión del director, saber que durante una semana no tendría a Malfoy cerca le daba cierta tranquilidad pero, por otra parte, sabía que, a la vuelta del chico, todo sería igual o peor, ya que, como Malfoy que era, querría "la venganza". Al terminar el director les dijo que ya podían marcharse. El primero fue Draco y, a su salida, Hermione se levantó y le agradeció la ayuda al director que le dedicó una de sus sonrisas que hacen que te sientas bien y segura, abrió la puerta y al salir oyó la voz del profesor de pociones que le decía que él la acompañaría hasta la torre de Gryffindor para asegurase que todo iría bien por el camino. Los dos salieron por la gárgola de la entrada del despacho y empezaron el camino hacía allí.  
  
A mi parecer una semana expulsado es un período muy corto y más para Malfoy- dijo de repente Snape que miró a Hermione mientras caminaban- si hubiera sido mi decisión lo hubiera expulsado definitivamente del colegio y así nunca más te hubiera molestado. Muchas gracias profesor por su preocupación hacía mi. Es un placer ayudarte Hermione.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda que estaba durmiendo, los dos se miraron y Hermione dijo:  
  
Muchas gracias por todo y por acompañarme hasta aquí profesor. No ha sido ninguna molestia al contrario, me encanta tu compañía.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo y se giró para decir la contraseña pero un impulsó mayor la hizo volverse a Snape, acercarse y tras ponerse de puntillas le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Se separo y le dio las buenas noches y entro en la sala común de su casa. Allí, con una gran sonrisa, se fue hacía su dormitorio sin mirar a nadie, quería estar sola y recapacitar un poco  
  
sobre lo que sentía hacía el profesor más indeseado del colegio, SU Severus Snape. (Mentira es mío)  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Severus vio como Hermione se giraba para entrar a través del cuadro de su casa pero se giro de nuevo hacía él y lo beso, tras eso se fue. El hombre vio como el lienzo se cerraba dejándolo sólo en el pasillo con una sonrisa de triunfo que si lo hubiera visto en ese momento algún alumno hubiera pensado que definitivamente tantos vapores de pociones le había afectado el cerebro. Se giro para irse pero a los dos pasos miro hacía atrás al cuadro donde había entrado la joven y dijo con una gran sonrisa:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ ME HA BESADO !!!!!!- y tras eso dio un salto con un puño al aire de modo de triunfo y más contento que en toda su vida se fue a su despacho tarareando una canción.  
  
NOTAS- dejad rewies q m gustaría saber vuestra opinión. 


	5. SEVERUS

CAPITULO 4: AMOR EN EL COLEGIO.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Malfoy se marcho con un carruaje del colegio hacía la estación de Hogsmeads para coger el tren que lo llevaría a su casa durante una semana. Los alumnos que lo vieron irse se preguntaban que habría echo esa vez, ya que, debía ser algo muy malo para haberlo expulsado, pero ninguno no estaba tan confundido ni tan enfadado como los de su casa. En la hora del desayuno, la mesa de los serpientes, era la más ruidosa ya que todos charlaban sobre las posibilidades por las que, a "su líder", lo habían echado del colegio durante una semana y le habían descontado ciento cincuenta puntos a su casa.  
  
Según Hermione el viernes fue el mejor día de clases de su vida ya que, no había ningún rubio idiota que interrumpiera cada tres por cuatro con sus estúpidas preguntas, sus risas y sus comentarios insultantes hacía los demás alumnos que no fueran de su casa.  
  
El sábado por la mañana desayuno rápidamente para poder ir a la biblioteca antes del partido de quidditch. Prometiendo a Harry que llegaría a tiempo se fue hacía "su segunda casa" y se puso a buscar entre las estanterías los libros que necesitaba para hacer los trabajos de historia de la magia, transformaciones, aritmancia, pociones y defensa. Cargando con todos los libros salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa para irse a la torre para dejarlos e ir al campo, cuando, fue a girar una esquina y, se topo con algo, que hizo que le cayeran todos los libros al suelo y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas pero, noto una mano, que la cogía de la cintura haciendo que se apoyara contra él y así no caer. Hermione ya con el equilibrio seguro, levanto la vista y se topo con unos ojos negros como cuevas que la observaban. Era él. Severus Snape.  
  
Disculpe profesor- dijo lo mejor que pudo para que no se le notara el nerviosismo en la voz- tenía un poco de prisa y no lo he visto. No importa, yo tampoco estaba muy atento a lo que hacía.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca y notar la mano del hombre sobre su cintura [- Maldita sea ¿por qué me tienen que subir los colores justo ahora que estoy tan cerca de él?- pensó- se dará cuenta... un momento, este es el primer momento que estamos solos desde el beso que le di en la entrada de la torre, dios mío ¿qué hago?, ¿me dirá algo?, que vergüenza ... mierda el sonrojo aumenta]  
  
Por otra parte el profesor tenía los mismos pensamientos y también intentaba que no le subieran los colores. [- ¿qué hago?, ¿qué digo?, ¿qué pienso?- pensó nervioso- ¿le pregunto por qué me beso el otro día?, mejor no o la pondré nerviosa y no tendré ocasión de hablar con ella además ella me podría hacer la misma pregunta y no sería capaz de decirle... "Hermione creo que te quiero", mejor me cayo y disfruto de su presencia a mi lado]. Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron ligeramente mientras se iban acercando poco a poco mirándose siempre fijamente. Unos ojos marrones clarito llenos de simpatía observaban cada vez más cerca unos ojos completamente negros que, en muchas ocasiones anteriores, la habían mirado con odio, antipatía, malhumor... pero ahora la miraban con un extraño brillo muy desconocido en ellos, tal vez ¿cariño?, ¿amabilidad?, ¿amor?.  
  
Los dos podían sentir el aliento del otro cerca de sus labios y lo que más deseaban no hizo falta más espera. Por fin se besaron con timidez mientras Severus posaba una mano en la cintura de la chica. Hermione paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su profesor y lo acerco más a ella haciendo que Severus aumentara la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella. Movían lentamente los labios como si temieran que un movimiento en falso los hiciera separarse. Severus fue a profundizar el beso pero un ruido de gente correr los hizo separarse rápidamente pero sin dejarse de mirar, hasta que, un grupito de chicos de primero de la casa Huffelpuf, pasaron por su lado con banderas de su casa. Al pasar de largo y girar una esquina, los dos se volvieron a mirar y pensaron lo mismo, ese lugar no era muy bueno para demostrar sus afectos ya que, podía pasar cualquiera y verlos. Hermione se fijo en los libros que aún estaban en el suelo y con el "accio" los hizo volver a sus manos, entonces Severus habló en voz casi susurrante.  
  
¿Quieres venir... a mi despacho?  
  
Hermione lo miro y sonrió al ver a un hombre hecho y derecho como su profesor hablar con tanta timidez a una chica, aunque esa chica fuese su alumna. Ella siempre pensó que, aunque el profesor de pociones no era una belleza de hombre (para mi si) tenía otras cualidades que a las mujeres les parecía interesante y atractivas como, por ejemplo, la inteligencia, su seguridad, su confianza en él mismo o en todo aquello que valía la pena, su carácter que a pesar de ser muchas veces muy duro y ofensivo te hacían sentir muy a gusto a su lado, su interés hacía ti, su amabilidad que solo la ofrecía a aquellos que se la merecían, en fin era lo que muchísimas (yo misma) llamaría "una joya de hombre", con todo eso pensó que habría tenido bastantes relaciones y por lo tanto sería más directo con las mujeres pero no, se mostraba indeciso, temeroso de hacer algo incorrecto y tímido, algo que ha Hermione en parte le gustó.  
  
Si, me gustaría- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Severus alegro la cara y haciendo un hechizo a los libros hizo que, de los brazos de la chica, fueran levitando a su lado y se encaminaron hacía las mazmorras mientras sus manos se tocaban nerviosas mientras se acariciaban. Pasaron a recorrer los pasillos de las mazmorras pero en vez de ir por el camino del despacho del profesor se dirigieron por otro pasillo decorado por esculturas de serpientes, cuadros de antiguos magos y antorchas que desprendían unas llamas como verdosas (típico Slytherin). Llegaron al final del pasillo donde una puerta con una serpiente enroscada tallada en la madera los observaba.  
  
¿La contraseña?- dijo la serpiente mientras movía su lengua de víbora y observaba a Hermione. La perfección es una gran virtud- dijo Severus.  
  
La serpiente se desenrosco y la puerta se abrió dando paso a una confortable sala de estar con muebles rústicos, un sofá y dos sillones que parecían muy cómodos, muchas estanterías llenas de libros y frascos de pociones y una gran chimenea que en la reprisa aguardaba una bolsita con unos polvitos (probablemente polvos flu) y una cajita de madera que estaba cerrada.  
  
Bonita sala- dijo Hermione para romper un poco el hielo. Me gusta estar aquí, es bastante... acogedor- dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la joven como observaba todo con interés, dejó los libros en una mesa que tenía y se puso delante de Hermione ofreciéndole asiento en el sofá.  
  
La chica se sentó y miro de reojo a Severus que, tras unos segundos, se sentó a su lado.  
  
¿Te apetece algo de beber o de comer? No gracias- dijo Hermione.  
  
Volvió el silencio hasta que Severus acarició una mano de la chica y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Hermione también lo miro y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y acercando sus labios a los del hombre le dio un tímido beso y se separo unos milímetros para volver a besarlo. Los labios volvieron a juntarse y Severus paso una mano por la espalda de la chica acercándola más a él y ella empezó a acariciarle la nuca, justo en el nacimiento del pelo haciendo que se estremeciera. Pronto el beso pidió ser más intenso y los dos no se resistieron. Severus separo sus labios y empezó a recorrer los de Hermione con su lengua haciendo que ella se aferrase a sus fuertes hombros (¡quién pudiera ser ella!, anda que yo me soltaría, "JA" ¡ni con espátula!). Hermione recibió el beso de Severus y pronto sus salivas al igual que sus alientos se juntaron formando uno de solo y cada uno recorrió todos los rincones del otro haciendo que sus lenguas se tocaran, enroscaran y juguetearan como si fueran la cosa más importante del mundo. Solo querían demostrar su amor. Con delicadeza Severus recostó a Hermione en el sofá dejando reposar la cabeza de la chica sobre un confortable cojín verde oscuro con el emblema de Slytherin (se que tengo obsesión por el verde y las serpientes pero es que me encantan y más sabiendo que mi queridísimo, adorable, cariñoso, guapo, inteligente, amable, simpático, espectacular Severus lo lleva en la sangre). Él se colocó encima entrelazando sus piernas con las de Hermione sin dejar de besarla. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire y se dedicaron unas delicadas sonrisas, tras eso Severus empezó a obsequiar con pequeños pero maravillosos besos por toda la cara y cuello de la chica que pensaba que eso era el paraíso, entonces Hermione se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a Harry de que iría ha verle al partido, pero con una sonrisita en la cara por las cosquillas que le hacía Severus en el cuello pensó que, era MUCHÍSIMO mejor eso que estar viendo a catorce escobas volando un campo, ya le perdonaría Harry por no asistir. Entonces dejó todo pensamiento a un lado y solo se dedicó a disfrutar de los besos y de las caricias que le daba su hombre.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Mientras tanto en los terrenos del castillo, concretamente en el campo de quidditch, los miembros de los dos equipos salieron al campo y se juntaron alrededor de la señora Hooch que les recordó las reglas del partido.  
  
Buenos días alumnos y profesores al primer partido de quidditch de la temporada- empezó a comentar Thomas Zinne- el primer y emocionante partido es Gryffindor contra Huffelpuf.  
  
Los alumnos de cada casa empezaron a gritar, chillar y aplaudir como locos mientras agitaban las banderas de cada equipo.  
  
Los jugadores han salido al campo y se colocan en sus puestos para dar comienzo al partido, pero antes de emocionarnos y alterarnos por el encuentro que se celebrara en unos instantes, tengo que anunciar un favor que me ha pedido el capitán de los leones, Harry Potter, que yo, con toda la alegría del mundo se lo haré- Thomas se aclaro la garganta haciendo que los espectadores le prestaran atención- Ginny Weasley este partido te lo dedicó a ti por ser la persona más importante de mi vida, estas palabras se las dedica nuestro queridísimo Harry asegurando que al terminar el partido tiene que decir otra cosa de suma importancia. Y ahora retornando al juego, la señora Hooch sopla el silbando anunciando el comienzo de este partido.  
  
El partido dio comienzo haciendo que los primeros en coger la quaffle fuesen los de Huffelpuf pero a mitad de campo se la arrebatasen los leones. El partido empezó a ponerse emocionante y más cuando las dos casas iban empatadas a cincuenta puntos.  
  
Harry buscaba la pequeña snitch seguido de cerca por la buscadora del otro equipo que no le dejaba mucho espacio. En uno de sus recorridos voló al lado de las gradas de Gryffindor y vio, en primera fila y con una bandera de un león rugiendo, a Ginny con su pelo rojo que contrastaba con los colores de la bandera, se acercó más y le dedicó una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, le hizo una especie de reverencia y siguió volando hasta que un destello dorado cruzo a toda velocidad por delante suya. Harry y la otra buscadora se lanzaron en la persecución de la pelotita con alas que rodeo los postes de gol de los dos equipos y se lanzó en picado hasta el suelo seguida por los buscadores.  
  
Realmente los dos eran muy buenos y rápidos, Harry con su Saeta de Fuego y Luna (buscadora de Huffelpuf) con una Súper Nimbus de Hielo, era un enfrentamiento inigualable donde se demostraba la táctica de cada buscador y la calidad de las dos escobas más buenas del mercado. Los dos se acercaban peligrosamente al suelo detrás de la snitch que agitaba sus alas doradas al viento, estiraron las manos al mismo tiempo, se acercaron más y más hasta... que agarraron la snitch y enderezaron la escoba antes de chocar. Todos permanecieron en silencio ante lo que veían.  
  
No puedo creerlo, los dos buscadores han agarrado la snitch al mismo tiempo y los dos han realizado el mejor "Amago de Wronski" que he visto nunca, eso si es hacer envidia al mismísimo Víktor Krum- gritaba eufórico Thomas.  
  
Harry y Luna sujetaban cada uno la mitad de la snitch entre sus manos y se miraron dedicándose una sonrisa, pero volvieron su atención a los comentarios de Thomas que iba a proclamar el ganador.  
  
Con esta demostración de lo que es realmente el buen quidditch voy a dar el veredicto que nos permitirá saber quien es el ganador- miro el marcador y grito- ¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA POR DOSCIENTOS PUNTOS A CIENTO NOVENTA!!!!, ESO ES LO QUE SE DICE POR UN PELOOOO.  
  
Los leones empezaron a celebrar la victoria de su casa más contentos que nunca.  
  
Enhorabuena Harry- le felicito Luna- ha sido el mejor partido que he jugado nunca. Lo mismo digo, sabes me ha costado mucho seguirte eres muy buena buscadora y nunca pensé que sabrías hacer un "Amago", te felicito.  
  
Los dos sonriendo se dieron la mano y cada uno se fue con su equipo a celebrarlo pero Harry se fue hacía las gradas donde estaba el comentarista y tras decirle algo tomo el micrófono y empezó a decir:  
  
Esta victoria va dedicada a la chica que me roba el sueño pero además de eso quisiera pedirle una cosa- miro hacía donde estaba Ginny y dijo- Virginia Weasley ¿querrías ser mi novia?  
  
Los espectadores quedaron en silencio viendo como Harry y Ginny bajaban al campo y, tras juntarse, se dieron un beso de película. El campo se lleno de aplausos y silbidos al ver a la pareja abrazada y besándose en medio del terreno de juego. Un nuevo amor florecía en Hogwarts. 


	6. SEVERUS

CAPITULO 5: HALLOWEEN  
  
Ese sábado sería Halloween y el director anunció que habría un baile pero que ese año sería de disfraces. Después de exponer la noticia, el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio unos segundos pero, en una milésima más tarde, estallaron los aplausos por parte del alumnado que miraban con gran felicidad a su queridísimo director que les sonreía como si fuera un alumno más ante la fantástica noticia.  
  
Severus miro su plato mientras suplicaba para sus adentros que, por favor, al director no se le ocurriese la "genial" idea de hacer disfrazarse también a los profesores. Noto como Dumbledore miraba hacía él con una gran sonrisa y abría la boca para hablar.  
  
[- Por favor que no lo diga, que no lo diga- pensó Severus mientras cruzaba los dedos por debajo de la mesa e iba preparando la cara que ponía ante las malas noticias]  
  
Sabes que Severus, los profesores también podríamos ir disfrazados, será muy divertido. Si eso, eso- dijo la señora Pomfrey totalmente ilusionada- hace años que no celebro una fiesta como esta. Pues esta decidido, los profesores iremos disfrazados- dijo mirando a la enfermera con su sonrisa de bonachón.  
  
Severus agacho más la cabeza y pensó que eso era tener la buena suerte muy gafada. Mejor era no pensar en ese momento en el baile y ya vería si se podía escapar el sábado, pero unas voces conocidas le hicieron volver a la realidad. Era su amada, pero... ¿ qué hacía ese Weasley mirándola de esa forma y hablando con ella tan sonrojado?, no pretenderá...  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Tras la noticia del baile muchos alumnos empezaron a buscar sus parejas, Harry se lo pidió a Ginny que acepto (por supuesto son novios). Hermione, que vio las intenciones de media mesa de su casa, se levantó diciendo que debía ir a la biblioteca. Los chicos de Gryffindor y de otras casa miraron como se levantaba y se empezaba a marchar.  
  
Hermione espera ¿Qué pasa Ron?- pregunto Hermione que se paro en frente de la mesa de profesores. Yo... este...- la miro y se sonrojo- tu y yo... baile... ¿Cómo dices Ron?- pregunto Hermione ¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile?- dijo con un toque de nerviosismo.  
  
En eso que se oyó entre los profesores como a alguien se le caía la copa y se atragantaba. Hermione miro por encima del hombro de Ron y vio que Severus los miraba con ojos como platos mientras tosía y recibía palmaditas en la espalda de parte del director. La chica sonrió y volvió a mirar a Ron que esperaba la respuesta.  
  
Si, iré contigo- le dijo ¿De veras?- dijo Ron más contento que en toda su vida De veras- dijo Hermione- bueno me voy a la biblioteca, hasta luego Ronnie  
  
Y se fue dejando a Ron en las nubes, pero antes de salir del Comedor miro de reojo a Severus que la miraba y se estaba levantando de su silla. Salió y pensó que la invitación que le había echo su amigo no sería del agrado de su amado, y pensó que tenía ganas de volver a estar con él ya que desde ayer a la tarde no lo había visto a solas y le echaba mucho de menos (y quien no). Caminaba hacía las escaleras cuando una mano le cogió del brazo y la estiró hasta una puerta que estaba al lado de las escaleras, era el armario de las escobas. Entró con ese alguien que cerro la puerta quedando a oscuras.  
  
Por qué lo has hecho?- oyó la voz de Severus. No se de que me habla, además ¿me haría el favor de encender una luz?, es que no veo nada. Lumus... ¿por qué has aceptado la invitación de Weasley?- dijo Severus que, con la escasa luz de su varita, mostraba una cara seria. Pues porque si no es con él no iré con nadie. Ron es mi amigo y prefiero ir con él antes que con cualquier otro ¿Incluso conmigo?- pregunto Severus con cara de niño bueno (esta para comérselo cuando se pone así) Yo desearía ir con usted, pero no podemos, sería muy extraño ver a un profesor con una alumna- dijo Hermione triste- no sabe lo mucho que me gustaría poder ir juntos, bailar al son de la música, abrazarlo, besarlo sin esconderme.  
  
Severus la miro y le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.  
  
Por cierto ¿eso eran celos?- susurro Hermione que subió la mirada para ver a Severus. Por supuesto que...- y la miro- si, no soporto ver a los otros chicos que se te acercan, te abrazan, te hacen reír, que intentan pedirte una cita, que están siempre a tu lado... ellos siempre te tienen a su lado y yo no puedo, solo te tengo conmigo unas horas a la semana y se me hace muy duro. A mi también- dijo Hermione Me encantaría ser otra vez un alumno para poder estar horas y horas abrazándote y acariciándote. No serán horas pero ahora me tienes aquí- y levantando el rostro lo beso  
  
Severus la abrazo más fuerte y le correspondió al beso que se volvió más cálido a cada segundo. Con delicadeza la apoyo en la pared y se junto aún más al joven cuerpo de Hermione y empezó a besarle el cuello. Estaban en eso cuando Hermione giro la cara y empezó a besarlo ella a él en el fuerte cuello, subió sus labios hasta al lado del lóbulo de la oreja y dio un pequeño mordisco suave que hizo estremecer a Severus. Al notarlo Hermione adivino que ese debía ser el punto débil del hombre y empezó a darle besos, mordiscos y con la punta de la lengua dibujaba pequeños círculos en la piel del hombre. Severus empezó a respirar algo más agitadamente y le puso una mano en el pelo haciendo que se acercara más la boca de ella a su cuello. Al notar como a Severus le encantaba sus besos empezó a dárselos más apasionadamente y le dio mordisquitos al lóbulo mientras le desabrocho unos botones de la túnica y metía las manos dentro para acariciarle los pectorales y la espalda. Cada vez Severus se ponía más pegado a Hermione (si se pude más, claro), y se le escapo un débil gemido de placer al notar las manos de Hermione recorrer su espalda. Ésta lo oyó y sonrió débilmente al saber que Severus la deseaba, entonces paro.  
  
¿Por qué paras?- pregunto Severus No quiero seguir esto aquí, vayamos a tu habitación.  
  
Severus asintió y, tras abrir un poco la puerta y asegurarse que no había nadie que los pudiera ver, salió Hermione que lo siguió hasta su habitación en las mazmorras. Llegaron al dormitorio de Severus que cedió el paso a Hermione y entro él cerrando la puerta con un hechizo. Los dos se miraron y Severus se fue acercando hasta quedar a milímetros de los labios de Hermione, ella lo miro a los ojos y lo beso mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca. Severus la cogió de la cintura y la fue acercando al escritorio y la apoyo allí mientras comenzaba a recorrer la espalda de Hermione con las manos. La joven le quito la capa y la dejo caer al suelo, le empezó a quitar los botones de la túnica hasta dejarlo sin la parte de arriba y se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo del profesor que, debajo de la ropa, no parecía tan musculoso, pero contemplo y recorrió con sus dedos los fuertes brazos, los abdominales perfectamente marcados y su ancha espalda. Severus puso las manos en el trasero de Hermione y tras un pequeño impulso la sentó en la mesa y se acercó más a ella. Le desabrocho la camisa y le empezó a besar por el cuello e iba bajando despacio hacía el escote hasta llegar a los pechos. Al empezar a besarlos y lamerlos Hermione echo la cabeza para atrás para disfrutar al máximo de placer y se le escaparon unos gemidos que excitaron a Severus que siguió con su tarea mientras desataba el sujetador de Hermione. Ella se dejo hacer y paso una mano por la cabeza de Severus que se acerco más a ella y su lengua recorrió todos los rincones del escote de Hermione. Severus acerco su boca a la de la joven y la beso con mucha pasión haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran y no se quisieran separar.  
  
Severus volvió a colocar las manos en el trasero de Hermione y la cogió en brazos haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas por la cintura del hombre. Mientras andaban hacía la habitación se iban besando y Hermione empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón que cayó al suelo seguido por los zapatos de la chica que se los quito ella misma. Severus dejo a Hermione sobre la cama y se coloco encima de ella sin dejarla de besar, temiendo a que si lo hacía, toda la excitación acumulada se pudiera evaporar. Se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse y se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa que los hizo continuar. Hermione bajo la cremallera de los pantalones de Severus y éste le quito la falda, en segundos los dos estaban completamente desnudos. Piel contra piel, sudor con sudor, aliento con aliento... todo se juntaba en uno mientras recorrían el cuerpo de cada uno con sus manos.  
  
Severus recorrió con su lengua el pecho de Hermione y fue bajando más y más según los gemidos de placer de su amante que aumentaron cuando el hombre empezó a lamer todo su sexo haciéndole descubrir nuevas sensaciones. ¿Cómo podía llegarse a tal punto de pasión y excitación tan solo con el cálido contacto de una simple lengua en su sexo? Ahora lo sabía. Hermione se aferró a las sábanas para no gritar de placer cuando Severus la hizo llegar a un punto de total arrebato que la hizo estremecer y que una corriente eléctrica le subiera por todo el cuerpo hasta que salió por su boca en forma de gemido.  
  
Al escucharlo, Severus supo que había conseguido llevar a Hermione a un orgasmo, así que elevó su rostro hasta la altura del de la chica y la beso.  
  
Hermione no podía contenerse más y le susurro al oído:  
  
Hazlo ahora  
  
Severus la miro y le dijo si estaba segura del paso que iban a dar.  
  
Nunca he estado segura de nada pero ahora si lo estoy... desde que me enamore de ti supe que perdería mi infancia contigo y lo voy a hacer- y lo beso.  
  
Severus la beso pero esta vez con mucho cariño, era un beso muy tierno que le hacía entender que nada malo le ocurriría y que no temiera.  
  
A poco a poco fue introduciéndose en el joven cuerpo de la joven que se puso rígido unos segundos.  
  
Tranquila, no seguiré si no quieres  
  
Hermione lo miro y le dio un beso y paso sus manos por la espalda de Severus atrayéndolo más hacía ella. Después de eso Severus continuó con su introducción hasta que entro completamente en ese cuerpo y empezó a moverse con lentitud.  
  
[-He perdido mi virginidad con el único hombre que amo- pensó Hermione tras el dolor que le confirmo el echo- el deseo que siento por Severus me ha hecho olvidar todos mis temores... te amo Severus y quiero que esto continúe para siempre]  
  
Hermione empezó a moverse bajo el cuerpo del hombre sintiendo su agitada respiración en su cuello, se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que la rodeaban en ese momento y sucumbió a los deseos de Severus.  
  
En un momento Hermione empezó a notar que la absoluta pasión volvía a ella y, bajo sus manos, noto como el mismo escalofrío recorría la espalda de Severus que aumento el ritmo hasta que los dos, casi al mismo tiempo, dieron un gemido ante el placer del orgasmo producido.  
  
Fueron relajándose y Severus se coloco en la cama junto a su querida Hermione que lo miraba con todo el amor que podía sentir un ser humano hacía otro. Se sonrieron y se besaron. Después de relajarse y que sus respiraciones volvieran al ritmo normal se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban y las sábanas enrredadas les cubrían los cuerpos desnudos del hombre adulto que volvía a comprender que era amar a alguien hasta el punto de no saber que hacer sin su presencia a su lado y el de la niña que había dejado una parte suya que le impedía ser mujer pero que, junto al hombre que había conseguido hacerse un hueco en su corazón, había renunciado a esa parte y, por lo tanto, había pasado a ser una simple niña a una mujer llena de amor y nuevos sentimientos.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Ron fue a la biblioteca para estudiar aunque, Harry, sabía perfectamente que solo iba a ese lugar cuando estaba Hermione o cuando había un trabajo muy complicado e importante. Como no podía ser la segunda opción porque no tenían ningún trabajo, pues, iba por ella. Ron entro en la sala llena de libros y más libros y se dirigió a la mesa que siempre ocupaba su amiga. Estaba en el fondo de la sala, en un sitio muy tranquilo y solitario pero que, tenía todos los pasillos de cada sección a su alcance. Llegó allí pero no estaba.  
  
[-Que extraño, ella dijo que estaría aquí] pensó el pelirrojo que se fue hacía la sala común de su casa y se sentó al lado de su amigo que estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con su novia.  
  
No esta ¿Quién?- dijo el chico que movió una pieza y miro a su chica del pelo rojo como movía un alfil y le dedicaba una sonrisita ¿Quién va a ser?, Hermione Déjala hermanito- dijo Ginny- seguramente esta con algún ligue y se han ido a alguna aula vacía para demostrarse su afecto... ah! Jaque mate  
  
Harry vio como perdía la partida pero no le dio importancia y por fin le presto atención a su amigo.  
  
Virginia Andrea Weasley ¿qué forma de hablar es esa?- replicó su hermano algo enfadado Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames por mi nombre completo que no me gusta, además no he hablado de ninguna forma rara, solo digo lo que es y punto. Pero Hermione no... no tiene ningún novio ¿verdad? (si supieras la verdad Ronnie) No estoy seguro Ron- dijo por fin Harry- pero piensa que este año esta muy guapa y muchos chicos la miran y han notado su cambio porque, la verdad es que esta muy buena...auch!- dijo al recibir un codazo de Ginny- pero por supuesto no tiene comparación con mi preciosa, simpática, estupenda, formidable, amable y cariñosa pelirroja.  
  
Le sonrió y la chica le dio un beso que duró varios minutos haciendo que Ron decidiera leer un poco para no estar tan desfasado en ese momento, no era agradable ver a su "hermanita" besándose tan acarameladamente con su mejor amigo.  
  
Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de comer y no había rastro de Hermione. Los tres decidieron bajar a comer algo ya que, lo más seguro era que su amiga ya estuviera allí o que aún estuviera enfrascada en sus estudios.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Severus se había despertado y miraba a su lado donde descansaba placidamente Hermione con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios y una mano sobre su brazo. Con cuidado para no despertarla le dio un suave beso en la frente y le acarició el largo pelo que estaba algo revuelto sobre las blancas sábanas. Al poco la chica abrió un poco los ojos y le sonrío al ver que la miraba.  
  
Hola- susurro mientras se acercaba más a él y lo abrazaba por la cintura Hola preciosa ¿cómo te encuentras? Perfectamente ¿y tú?- le pregunto Hermione Te lo puedes imaginar, estoy al lado de la chica que me ha cambiado completamente ya que la quiero con locura y no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. ¿Tu qué crees? No estoy muy segura deberías demostrármelo-dijo Hermione con una sonrisita picara  
  
Severus la miro y le sonrió mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y la besaba. Hermione con un hábil movimiento se puso encima de él y le dio un mordisco en el labio inferior haciendo que Severus quisiera volver a probar el sabor del cuerpo de la joven. Fue a empezar a acariciarla cuando el cuco del reloj de la sala contigua les anunció que eran las dos de la tarde.  
  
¡La comida!- dijo Hermione que se levanto de la cama y se empezó a vestir- mis amigos deben estar preguntando por mi. Y los profesores no creo que me echen de menos pero... iré, tengo hambre- dijo Severus que fue a buscar la ropa que les faltaba a la sala de estar.  
  
Se vistieron y tras asegurarse que todas las prendas estaban en su sitio y que estaban bien peinados salieron de la habitación del profesor. Recorrieron los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la Entrada, se pararon y miraron por los pasillos, no había nadie así que se dieron un cálido beso y se fueron al Comedor. Primero entro Hermione y después Severus para hacer creer que no venían juntos. Severus se fue a su sitio y nadie le pregunto donde había estado así que comió tranquilamente mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione que también lo miraba.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Hermione se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Ron y de Ginny que estaba haciendo manitas con Harry.  
  
Hola chic... ¿Dónde has estado?- le interrumpió Ron Estudiando He ido a la biblioteca y no estabas, me tenías preocupado ¿Por?- dijo Hermione que miro a Severus Bueno, no se, como no te he encontrado he pensado que te había pasado algo o que estabas con tu... novio ¿QUÉ?- dijo mientras se atragantaba con el zumo de calabazas Ginny me ha dicho que seguramente estarías con algún chico Es que Ronnie se estaba poniendo muy pesadito diciéndonos haber donde podrías estar y le he dicho eso para que se callase- aclaró Ginny Pues, para tu información Ronnie... he estado por los terrenos del colegio paseando mientras estudiaba. ¿Tantas horas?- insistió Ron Amigo mío parece mentira que digas eso- dijo Harry que paso un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo- ¿acaso no sabes qué para Hermione no hay nada mejor que pasarse horas y horas estudiando? Exacto- dijo Hermione [- Pues si supierais donde he estado, con quién y lo que he hecho no lo creeríais aunque lo vieseis - pensó]  
  
---- ( ----  
  
La semana paso volando tanto para los estudiantes como los profesores. Ese día Dumbledore suspendió las clases y dejo que todos los cursos fueran a Hogsmead para poder comprar los disfraces para mañana ya que, por fin llegaba el tan esperado baile de Halloween.  
  
Ya a la tarde todos los alumnos volvieron al castillo cargados con multitud de bolsas con los disfraces, complementos y otras cositas. Fueron a dejar las compras a sus dormitorios y bajaron al Gran Comedor para cenar ya que estaban cansados por haber tenido un día tan ajetreado.  
  
Hermione iba detrás de sus dos amigos que charlaban de quien tenía el disfraz que gustaría más a las chicas.  
  
Hola sangre sucia ¿me has echado de menos?- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda haciendo que los pelos del brazo se le erizaran, se giro con lentitud para encontrarse justo detrás suya a Draco Malfoy que la miraba fijamente con unos ojos grises llenos de odio y sed de venganza.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- dijo la chica intentando que la voz no le temblara. Bueno no iba a permanecer todo el año en mi casa, ¿o acaso no te acordabas que volvía hoy del... pequeño castigo que me puso el viejo por tu culpa?- y bajo el tono de su voz haciéndola más amenazadora- sabes, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en una dulce venganza, pronto la obtendrás y de seguro se te quitarán las ganas de hacerte la estrecha con un Malfoy.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada ya que no le salía la voz, tenía como un nudo en la garganta. Draco paso por su lado y le rozo con su hombro mientras le susurraba que tuviera cuidado cuando fuera por pasillos desiertos y que no fuera sola a no ser que quisiera tener un fugaz encuentro.  
  
Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de la joven que dio media vuelta para irse del Comedor, no quería que nadie la viese en ese estado. Salió por las puertas y, ya en la Entrada, echo a correr hacía su sala común. Corría por los pasillos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que le dificultaba la vista. De repente, de una esquina, giro un hombre con túnica negra.  
  
¿Hermione?  
  
Hermione reconoció la voz del hombre, era Severus. Sin decir nada se le echo a los brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su pecho para llorar.  
  
Hermione ¿qué te ocurre?- dijo Severus preocupado pasando un brazo por su espalda y otro le acaricio el pelo. Yo... no quiero... no me dejes... el...- dijo sin sentido mientras se aferraba aún más al cuerpo del hombre.  
  
Severus la condujo hasta una clase vacía y cerro la puerta tras él. Una débil luz se encendió de una antorcha. Con el accio hizo que dos sillas volaran hacía ellos, sentó a Hermione en una y él se sentó en otra delante de la chica que se tapaba el rostro con las manos.  
  
Herm... cuéntame que te ocurre y deja de llorar, no puedo verte así, cuéntamelo por favor. Draco... ha vuelto- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había dado Severus. Lo se- dijo el profesor- lo he visto esta tarde. Él me hará algo, se vengara de mi y esta vez no tendré tanta suerte y no podré deshacerme de su...- se le quebró la voz No te hará nada, nunca te volverá a tocar ni un pelo porque si lo hace acabare con él- y le acaricio el rostro- no descansaría hasta haberte vengado. Gracias por preocuparte por mi Severus Si no me preocupo por la persona que más quiero ¿por quién lo iba ha hacer?  
  
Hermione sonrió y Severus la abrazo susurrándole que le encantaba verla sonreír. Al cabo de poco Severus le pregunto si había comido algo y ella dijo que no así que, la llevó hasta su dormitorio y pidió a los elfos que le trajeran un poco de comida. Sentados en el cómodo sofá probaron las delicias de ese día. Al terminar degustaron los postres que consistía en pastel de chocolate, galletas de vainilla, batido de fresa y algunos otros dulces. Hermione se acomodo en el sofá mientras se bebía un enorme baso de batido. Mientras se lo terminaba pensó en la primera vez que había estado en ese sofá. En ése momento estaba tan nerviosa que no se había dado ni cuenta del color que era, y ahora que lo hacía se fijo que era verde como muchísimas cosas de Severus.  
  
Te gusta el verde ¿eh? Bueno es el color de mi casa- dijo Severus Es curioso ¿El qué? Tu eres un serpiente y yo un león- dijo Hermione- verde con rojo, una extraña mezcla que a muchos les resultaría imposible, insultante o extraño. Pero a mi me parece excitante, apasionado y increíble, ya que se demuestra que la rivalidad y el odio entre dos casas se puede esfumar, tan solo debes conocer y respetar al otro o, en mi caso, enamorarte del enemigo y amar al nuevo amigo. (Que frase más bonita que me ha salido)  
  
Tras eso se quedaron abrazados y en silencio se fueron quedando dormidos.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
El sábado los alumnos se despertaron con la adrenalina a tope ya que esa noche, en unas horas, se celebraría una de las mejores fiestas de Halloween que se habían echo en el castillo. Los pasillos estaban repletos de adornos, gente riendo y opinando de cómo sería la celebración y de algún fantasma deprimido pensando en su anterior vida y de cómo se lo había pasado de maravilla junto a su familia y ahora solo le quedaban esos recuerdos.  
  
Ya a la tarde todas las chicas se fueron tres horas antes a empezar a prepararse mientras los chicos acababan sus tareas. Una hora antes ellos también se fueron a prepararse.  
  
Oye Harry ¿cómo me queda mejor el pelo, de lado, despeinado o para atrás?- pregunto Ron mientras se hacía un peinado diferente cada segundo. Y yo que se- dijo Harry que ya le bastaba con su problema. Hacía unos diez minutos que intentaba ponerse unas mallas por las piernas pero no le entraban ni por milagro- maldita sea ¿y esto cómo se pone? Harry eso es mío- dijo Dean acercándose- son mis pantalones de bailarín. ¿DE BAILARÍN?- dijeron Harry, Ron y Neville a la vez Si es que yo... voy a clase de ballet en verano y se ve que puse la malla por equivocación- dijo algo avergonzado al decir su secreto a sus amigos que lo miraban sorprendido.  
  
Ya cada uno con sus prendas correspondientes se acabaron de vestir y dando los últimos retoques a sus peinados bajaron a la sal común a esperar a las chicas.  
  
Seamus se fue con Lavender, Dean con Lowenna y Neville con Parvati. Los últimos que quedaron eran Harry y Ron que se sentaron a esperar a sus parejas. A los dos minutos bajo Ginny haciendo babear a Harry que la miraba como quien ve un ángel.  
  
VAYA- dijo Harry antes de dar un silbido- estas preciosa. Gracias- dijo Ginny que lo miro bien- tu tampoco estas nada mal.  
  
La pareja iba disfrazada de Romeo y Julieta, así que hacían un espectacular dúo de enamorados. Ginny le dijo a su hermano que Hermione aún tardaría un poco en bajar y le había dicho que los tres le esperasen en el Gran Comedor, así que bajaron.  
  
La sala estaba iluminada por cientos de velas que flotaban por el techo encantado, había muchas calabazas, murciélagos, serpentina y otras decoraciones. Todos los alumnos se fueron juntando con su pareja y empezaron a hablar y reír.  
  
Harry, Ginny y Ron esperaban a Hermione cerca de la puerta. Al minuto entro un hombre con cara de mal humor vestido de un traje que parecía un disfraz muggle. Llevaba un sombrero que le tapaba un poco el rostro, detrás venía Remus disfrazado de demonio con su "perro" Hocicos que llevaba un peculiar disfraz de vendedor a domicilio con un mini maletín en la boca que ponía con letras blancas "EL SEGURO QUE LA ASEGURA TENER UN SEGURO MUY ASEGURADO PARA UN FUTURO MUY SEGURO". Las chicas se acercaban al "perrito" para acariciarlo mientras éste movía la cola muy contento y lamía la cara a las más guapas.  
  
Remus se acercó a Harry para saludarlo y el "perro" vino trotando feliz.  
  
Hola chicos ¿qué tal?- dijo Remus Guau- dijo Hocicos lamiendo la mano de Harry. Bien... Remus ¿quién es ese tipo?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
Remus se giro para ver quien le decía, en ese momento el hombre se quito el sombrero y se oyó muchos "uuuuaaaaauuuu" de las chicas. Resulto ser Snape con el pelo corto.  
  
¡¡¡Es Snape!!!- dijeron los tres amigos ¿A qué le queda bien el disfraz? Se lo elegimos Sirius y yo  
  
Sirius el perro dio un ladrido cuando oyó su nombre para confirmar que el había colaborado en la "mejora" del profesor pelo grasiento.  
  
Ron se giro y se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a una chica entrar por la puerta haciendo que todas las miradas masculinas (y algunas femeninas je, je, je) fueran hacía ella. Con paso lento pero seductor se fue acercando a Ron que trago saliva y volvió a abrir la boca al ver que su pareja del baile era sin duda la más hermosa.  
  
Hola todos, perdón por el retraso.  
  
Hermione llevaba un vestido de la época antigua color rojo con bordados dorados, con un escote considerable y un dibujo de un dragón verde en la zona del vientre. El pelo lo llevaba en un moño con una redecilla dorada y lo que sobraba lo llevaba suelto y rizado. Era como ver a una princesa del siglo primero con una belleza que haría combatir a más de un caballero por ser su esposo.  
  
Estas muy guapa Hermione- dijo Remus Gracias Fantástica- dijo Harry Serás la reina de las miradas- dijo Ginny con una sonrisita ya que en el fondo pensaba que si miraban más a Hermione, nadie miraría a su novio y por lo tanto lo tendría enterito para ella.  
  
Pronto empezó la música y las parejas fueron a la pista para estar más juntos y bailar muy pegados. Harry fue con Ginny y Ron, aún con la boca abierta, se fue con Hermione. Ésta noto la mirada de Severus y le dedicó una sonrisita que se agrando al verlo con ese disfraz que le marcaba mucho los musculosos brazos y la ancha espalda y el pelo corto le quedaba fenomenal. Pasando por su lado se paro enfrente y le dijo:  
  
Bonito disfraz profesor Snape, el coronel Brandon es uno de mis personajes muggle favorito. Me alegro de oírlo- dijo Severus que le sonrió débilmente para que solo ella lo viese.  
  
Hermione le sonrió y, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía, por quedarse con él charlando, riendo y, por supuesto, besándolo (y yo también pero me aguanto) pero se tuvo que ir con Ron a la pista de baila donde el joven pelirrojo se sonrojo aún más al tener que poner sus manos en la cintura de la chica para bailar una canción romántica. Hermione paso sus manos por sus hombros y se concentro en la música ya que, si no lo hacía así, solo pensaría en su amado y Ron se daría cuenta de algo, por ejemplo, de que en realidad no quería estar abrazada a él sino a otro hombre.  
  
A los diez minutos de estar bailando una chica con el pelo largo moreno, con rasgos orientales y con un vestido rojo con brillantes pequeños muy ajustado a su cuerpo se acercó a Ron, le toco el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar aún más al chico, ahora ya no se podía diferenciar entre su pelo y su cara. Hola Ron- dijo la chica con una voz seductora que hizo que ha Ron le diera un tic en las manos que estrujaban el nudo de su capa hasta que no había más tela para espachurrar. Ho-hola Yu- Yumiko- tartamudeo el chico. Vas muy guapo de El Zorro- dijo la chica que paso un dedo por el borde del cuello de la camisa de Ron que empezó a sudar. ¿Y tu de qué vas Yumiko?- pregunto Hermione. De la novia de Roger Rabbit, ya sabes esa peli de un conejo de dibujos- y miro a Ron y poniendo una postura más sexy y pestañeando con más rapidez le dijo- pero yo no tengo conejito para que me quiera y baile conmigo... Ronnie, guapo, ¿quieres ser mi conejo? Yo... yo... Hermione como tu estas tan guapa- y hizo un gesto como decir "aunque ni la mitad que yo"- seguro que habrá muchos chicos que quieren un baile contigo, así que, ¿no te importa qué me llevé a este pelirrojo tan seductor?, gracias  
  
Y sin dejarla decir nada arrastro a Ron a un lado de la pista y poniendo las manos del chico sobre sus caderas que apenas estaban cubiertas por ese "vestidito" empezó a moverse sensualmente.  
  
[- Vaya con la primita de Cho Chang, es un poco... zorrilla- pensó Hermione]  
  
Como estaba sola se fue a la mesa de las bebidas a buscar algo para refrescarse un poco. Desde allí, y con algo de envidia, vio a todas las parejas bailando tranquilos, luego se miro a ella y se vio sola, sin pareja de baile ya que "una" se lo había quitado, y sin su Severus, que por cierto ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Con un vaso de ponche se fue a los jardines del colegio. Allí se sentó en un banco cerca del lago que, bajo la luna nueva, brillaba con cientos de puntitos que eren el reflejo de las estrellas. Dio un sorbo al ponche y miro las pequeñas olitas que llegaban hasta la orilla y morían allí para dejar paso a otras. Dio otro suspiro.  
  
¿Qué veo, una joven Gryffindor suspirando?  
  
Hermione levantó el rostro y vio a Remus que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Hola Remus- dijo la joven con voz algo apagada Estas como tristona, ¿qué tienes?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y, tomando el vaso de ponche, dio un sorbo. Nada importante, solo que estoy más sola que la una, mi pareja se ha largado con otra, todos disfrutan menos yo, y... estoy aburrida, solo eso. Aaaaa... bueno si quieres puedes venir conmigo a dar la ronda por el jardín, al menos te pasearas un rato. Te lo agradezco pero creo que me iré a la cama, estoy un poco cansada. Bueno si cambias de opinión estaré por aquí ¿vale? De acuerdo, y gracias  
  
Remus se fue a seguir su ronda y Hermione se levantó y se fue hasta la orilla del lago, se quito los zapatos de tacón, los cogió y empezó a caminar mientras el agua le bañaba los pies. Todo era silencio mientras oía solo el chapotear del agua bajo sus pies, estaba mirando el horizonte cuando oyó un ruido delante suya. Allí, de pie y tirando piedras al lago que rebotaban por la superficie del agua, estaba la figura oponente de Severus. El hombre se giro y la miro.  
  
Hermione ¿qué haces aquí sola? Lo mismo que tu, me he escapado de la fiesta para buscar la tranquilidad. Tu pareja de debe estar buscando- dijo Severus que tiro la última piedra al agua haciendo que diera cuatro botes antes de hundirse, se fue a un árbol caído y se sentó encima. No creo- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y poniéndose los zapatos- ya ha encontrado otra pareja más interesante.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento los rodeo y se oyó el ulular de una lechuza a lo lejos. Severus miro a la joven que estaba su lado y paso un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que se acercara más a él. Hermione paso sus brazos por la cintura de Severus y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
  
Tenía ganas de estar a tu lado- susurro Hermione. Y yo- dijo Severus que le dio un beso en el pelo. Mejor vayamos a mi habitación, aquí hace frío- dijo Severus quitándose su capa y posándola sobre los hombros de Hermione que lo miro con ternura.  
  
Los dos se encaminaron hacía el castillo pero no entraron por la puerta principal sino que, el hombre llevo a Hermione hasta una ventana que estaba a ras del suelo y tocando con su varita el cristal de ésta se formo un portal con unas escaleras que los llevó hasta el pasillo de las mazmorras.  
  
¡Vaya!- dijo Hermione viendo como las escaleras y el portal desaparecían dejando la ventana tal y como estaba. Eso, querida alumna, es cosa de magia- dijo Severus sonriendo.  
  
Hermione sonrió al pensar que era la primera vez que su hombre hacía una broma.  
  
Caminaron hasta la habitación de Severus y entraron haciendo que la chimenea y una antorcha se encendiesen. Hermione se quito la capa y se puso delante del fuego con las manos estiradas hacía las llamas.  
  
¿Tienes frío?- pregunto Severus abrazando a la chica por detrás y dándole besos por el cuello. Un poco- dijo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para un lado haciendo que Severus le besara más. Creo que se una manera de entrar en calor rápidamente- dijo mientras le bajaba con delicadeza la cremallera del vestido.  
  
Hermione se giro quedando cara a cara con Severus, él deslizo las mangas del vestido por los brazos de Hermione que dejo que cayera hasta el suelo. La chica le desato la camisa y, ésta, junto a la capa cayeron al suelo. Juntaron sus labios y se besaron con pasión juntando sus lenguas que juguetearon a encontrarse y enredarse una con otra. Hermione le quito los pantalones a Severus que la tenía abrazada, se separaron un poco para respirar pero se volvieron a besar mientras caminaban a tientas hasta el sofá. Al llegar se dejaron caer y uno encima del otro, empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de su amante. Hermione, con un hábil movimiento, se coloco encima de Severus y le sonrío un poco traviesa mientras sus manos iban bajando de los pectorales del hombre hasta su entrepierna que estaba semierecta. Cuando llego hasta su miembro y lo acaricio con suavidad, Severus dio un gemido de placer haciendo que Hermione lo mirase y, tras un beso, bajase su rostro hasta su pene. Deposito un breve beso en éste y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo en su boca, a continuación, como si de una piruleta se tratase, fue lamiéndolo mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba provocando muchísimo placer al profesor de pociones que coloco una mano sobre el pelo de la joven para hacerle entender que siguiera con lo que hacía. Hermione disfrutaba oyendo la respiración agitada de su amante y siguió lamiendo ese "dulce" que solo era para ella, lo lamió una y otra vez hasta que, Severus se puso tenso y se fue en la boca de la chica haciendo que ella parase de lamer y volviera a su altura.  
  
Te quiero- le susurro Hermione. Y yo a ti- dijo Severus jadeando.  
  
Se besaron una y otra vez hasta que la chica se levanto un poco y apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Severus que puso sus manos en el trasero de la joven, abrió un poco más las piernas y dejo penetrar al profesor en su interior, lo sintió dentro de ella, todo su ser estaba ocupado por el de él. Hombre y mujer en uno solo, gimiendo y moviéndose casi al mismo tiempo gozaron del mejor sexo que se puede dar entre dos seres que se quieren, el sexo más puro y excitante que existe. Dos salvajes orgasmos inundaron los cuerpos desnudos que minutos después yacían dormidos uno encima del otro sin preocuparse de nada más.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en un banco del jardín mirando las estrellas del oscuro cielo que se cernía encima de sus cabezas.  
  
Me encanta estar aquí contigo- dijo Ginny mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Y yo, tenía ganas de estar unos momentos a solas con mi chica favorita.  
  
Se miraron y se sonrieron como solo hacían los enamorados, se abrazaron y siguieron mirando las estrellas hasta bien entrada la noche. A las tantas de la madrugada subieron a la torre de Gryffindor y, tras despedirse con un beso, cada uno se fue a su habitación.  
  
Al día siguiente era libre así que los alumnos durmieron hasta tarde y no bajaron al Gran Comedor hasta la hora de la comida.  
  
Hermione se junto con sus amigos cuando ya habían empezado a comer y recibió muchas preguntas de su parte.  
  
¿Dónde has dormido Hermione?- le pregunto Ginny con una sonrisita picarona- he venido a buscarte y Lavender me ha dicho que no has aparecido por el dormitorio hasta hace una hora. Pues... yo... Picarona, has estado con un chico ¿eh?- dijo Harry que cogió una pata de pollo. ¿Qué?... Hermione, Hermione, Hermione- dijo Ginny poniendo voz de Lorckart- así que nuestra mejor estudiante, la más brillante e inteligente del colegio tiene novio y no se lo ha contado a su amiguita del alma, vale, así me demuestras tu confianza no contándome cosas- dijo dolida- lo tendré en cuenta. Ginny claro que confío en ti pero no tengo nada que contarte- [-Vaya mentira, pero no os puedo contar mi secreto, aún no] ¿Estás segura?- pregunto Ron mirándola fijamente. Estoy segura- dijo con tono algo frío.  
  
Dejaron la charla y comieron un poco de todo mientras recordaban la fiesta de la noche anterior. 


	7. SEVERUS

CAPITULO 6: UN MALFOY Y SUS PROMESAS.  
  
Al terminar la comida del día después de Halloween, los cuatro amigos fueron al despacho del profesor de defensa, llamaron a la puerta y les abrió un enorme perro negro que al verlos empezó a mover la cola con rapidez y se fue a lamer la mano de Hermione que se agacho y le acarició detrás de las orejas.  
  
Hola Canuto- dijo Harry. ¿está Remus?  
  
El perro dio un gruñido en señal de afirmación y entro en el despacho seguido de los chicos que cerraron la puerta y siguieron al animal hasta una puerta del fondo del despacho. Allí les esperaba el perro que se convirtió en una persona que les dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
Hola chicos ¿cómo va?- dijo Sirius entrando en una sala de estar. Bien- dijeron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny a la vez. ¿Y Remus?- pregunto Hermione al no verlo en la sala. Esta descansando, no se encuentra muy bien, ya sabéis hoy es luna llena. Es verdad se me había olvidado- admitió Harry.  
  
En ese momento, de la puerta que daba a la habitación, salió Remus con el pelo revuelto, muy pálido y con grandes ojeras.  
  
Hola- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón- ¿qué hacéis aquí? Veníamos a verte- dijo Ron. No tienes buen aspecto- dijo Ginny. Estoy peor que las otras veces- y se paso una mano por los ojos hinchados- esta noche es la noche de Atyala.  
  
Todos se quedaron con cara de no entender nada menos, por supuesto, Hermione.  
  
Ostras es verdad- dijo sentándose en el sofá. ¿Qué es eso de At... At no se que? Atyala, Ron- le corrigió Hermione- esta noche es una de las más mágicas que existen ya que, la luna llena, estará presente toda la noche y todo el día de mañana, eso quiere decir que a la luz del día será totalmente visible y tendrá todos sus efectos. Bueno pero eso pasa algunas veces- dijo Harry pensando que algunos días se podía ver la luna a la luz del sol. Pero hoy es diferente ya que, cada doscientos años, la luna es más visible que el resto de veces y su poder es más fuerte, por eso Remus como otros licántropos sienten su energía sobre ellos y es más dura su transformación, dicen que lo pasan realmente mal.  
  
Todos miraron al hombre que tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, se le veía que sufría así que decidieron irse para dejarlo descansar para que tuviera fuerzas para la transformación de esa noche. Salieron al despacho y Sirius les dijo que mañana no tendrían clase con el ya que estaría en su estado de lobo.  
  
Yo me quedaré todo el día aquí con él para vigilarlo, como la fuerza de su transformación es muy dura no ha podido tomarse el matalobos, lo tendré que controlar con mi apariencia canina. Ten cuidado Sirius- dijo Harry. Tranquilo, con otros animales es inofensivo, sobre todo con el pedazo de perro que estoy echo.  
  
Todos sonrieron y se fueron a los jardines del colegio a pasar las horas muertes.  
  
A la mañana siguiente los alumnos volvieron a sus respectivas clases. Harry, Ron y Hermione, igual que los de séptimo de todas las casas, fueron informados de que, en una semana, tendrían los primeros exámenes de preparación para los EXTASIS. Una de las asignaturas más difíciles era la de Transformaciones ya que, la profesora McGonagall, les informo que, a parte de aprender a ser animagos también debían saber transformar a personas, animales y objetos en cualquier cosa, ejercicio nada fácil de aprender y llevar a cabo.  
  
Ese día los profesores les dieron bastante materia para empezar a estudiar pero aún quedaba la última clase para los de séptimo de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin, la clase de Defensa.  
  
¿Quién creéis que será el sustituto de Remus?- pregunto Ron mientras marchaban hacía la clase. Ni idea- dijo Hermione. Algún profesor habrá aceptado ya que la clase no ha sido cancelada- opino Harry llegando a la puerta del aula. Mientras no sea...- empezó a decir Ron pero cayo al entrar en la clase y ver a quien estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor. Alumnos dejad vuestras mochilas y sacad las varitas, hoy tendréis clase práctica- dijo Severus levantándose y mirando las caras de los jóvenes.  
  
Todos se miraron entre ellos y dejaron sus cosas y sacaron a la vista las varitas haciendo que entre las diferentes casas se intercambiaran miradas de odio.  
  
Severus paso entre ellos haciendo que su capa volara a su espalda, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giro y los observó con sus ojos negros.  
  
Creo que no importa decir que, como ocurra algo por los pasillos, el culpable será severamente castigado y me ocuparé personalmente de que nunca se olvide de este castigo, ahora seguidme sin retrasaros.  
  
Profesor en cabeza y los alumnos siguiéndolo en silencio, marcharon por los desiertos pasillos hasta llegar a los terrenos del castillo. El cielo estaba cubierto de negras nubes y, a lo lejos, se veían luminosos rayos rompiendo el cielo. Se colocaron en una explanada bastante amplia y el profesor les explico las normas.  
  
Uno por uno pasaran los alumnos de mi casa y cogerán un papel donde se les asignara el nombre de su contrincante y el número que les indicará en el orden en que saldrán- los miro a todos- según os vaya llamando iréis saliendo y nombraréis a vuestro contrincante. Cuando de la señal empezaréis a luchar hasta que uno de los dos ya no pueda atacar o pierda la varita, al acabar os marcharéis directamente al castillo. Esta prohibido cualquier contacto físico, por lo tanto nada de puñetazos, patadas o algo por el estilo. Los maleficios oscuros o mortales están prohibidos a no ser que queráis estar fuera de Hogwarts antes de mañana, serpientes acercaos- y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer pequeños papeles que volaban en zig- zag alrededor de sus alumnos.  
  
Uno por uno fue cogiendo un papel al azar y sonrisas malvadas, más típicas del jefe de su casa, fueron apareciendo en sus rostros.  
  
Empecemos, número 1.  
  
Una chica de Slytherin se puso delante de todos y llamo a Dean que se coloco enfrente, alzaron las varitas y se hicieron una pequeña reverencia. A la orden del profesor empezaron el combate.  
  
Los dos se lanzaban hechizos no muy difíciles de esquivar o contraatacar hasta que Dean le lanzo uno que le dio en el pecho haciendo que se le abriera la camisa y se le vieran los sujetadores de Piolín. La chica dio un grito y se tapó con una mano.  
  
Petrificus totalus.  
  
Dean, que había quedado atontado mirándola, no le dio tiempo a esquivar el hechizo y cayo al suelo petrificado.  
  
El combate a finalizado- dijo Severus- a ganado la señorita Dawson.  
  
La chica se acercó a Dean que solo podía mover los ojos y le dio una patada en la espinilla.  
  
Pervertido- dijo antes de irse hacía el castillo.  
  
Dean, aunque estaba petrificado, sintió el dolor en su pierna y se fue cojeando después de que le echaran el contra hechizo.  
  
Número 2.  
  
Crabbe se adelanto y llamó a Neville que se agazapó detrás de Hermione.  
  
No quiero ir- susurró. Venga Neville ves y lucha como un Gryffindor que eres- le dijo Ron. Ya verás como le ganas- le dijo Harry para darle ánimos. Neville ven- dijo Hermione que le dijo algo en el oído haciendo que el chico sonriera ligeramente y se fuera más seguro de si mismo. Empezad- dijo Severus. Herm ¿qué le has dicho?- quiso saber el pelirrojo. Ahora lo sabrás.  
  
Neville levantó la varita y con rapidez dijo:  
  
Accio varita.  
  
La varita de Crabbe voló hasta sus manos y el chico sonrió con alegría al ver que lo había ganado sin esfuerzo y viendo como el gorila era tan lento que aún no se había dado cuenta que ya no tenía la varita en la mano y, por lo tanto, continuaba con la mano levantada y susurraba un supuesto hechizo.  
  
El combate ha finalizado- gruño Severus mirando a Crabbe como buscaba por el suelo su varita- ha sido el combate más idiota que he visto en mi vida pero no se puede esperar nada más de estos dos.  
  
Neville se sonrojo un poco pero vio la sonrisa que le dedicaba Hermione y se alegró otra vez.  
  
Uno por uno fue pasando hasta que solo quedaba Draco, Goyle, Harry y Hermione. Severus se había apoyado en un árbol y llamo a los siguientes que fueron Goyle y Harry. Hermione miro a Draco y vio como la observaba con malicia, asustada miro a Severus que también se había percatado de la situación y se había incorporado del árbol y la miraba fijamente.  
  
En un minuto Harry había ganado a Goyle que estaba en el suelo con un ataque de picor. El moreno se acercó a su amiga y le susurro:  
  
¿Quieres qué me quede? No hace falta- le dijo Hermione. Señor Potter vaya al castillo- le mando Severus.  
  
El chico miro por última vez a su amiga y se fue al castillo seguido por Goyle que se rascaba frenéticamente.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Severus se coloco al lado de Hermione y saco la varita que la tenía en la mano de su espalda por si había problemas con el rubiales de su casa.  
  
[- ¿Por qué él?- pensó- de todos los serpientes ¿por qué le ha tenido que tocar el más rastrero?]  
  
Serpiente contra león. Furia contra miedo. Malicia contra inocencia. Draco se coloco delante de Hermione y con varita en mano le hizo una reverencia.  
  
El combate dio comienzo.  
  
Elevatum tenebras.  
  
Debajo de los pies de la joven Gryffindor se abrió una brecha en la tierra donde salían lenguas de fuego que la rodearon. Ella movió la varita haciendo movimientos circulares y susurro.  
  
Ventum.  
  
Unas ráfagas de viento rodearon las llamaradas haciendo que la capa de Hermione volara haciendo parecer que un huracán de fuego la rodease. Al tenerlas todas rodeadas, los movimientos de su varita aumentaron de velocidad.  
  
Retornus elevatum tenebras e ventum.  
  
Los maleficios cambiaron su curso y se dirigieron hacía Malfoy que no le dio tiempo de echar el contra hechizo y la fuerza del viento hizo que cayera al suelo y que sus ropas se prendieran fuego. El chico se echo el contra hechizo y las llamas se apagaron y pudo comprobar sus ropas quemadas y una quemadura leva en la pierna derecha, miro a Hermione y en segundos dijo en una lengua extraña para la chica pero muy conocida para Severus.  
  
Exther egna yaxte.  
  
Severus miro como Hermione hacía un escudo protector pero éste se rompía y el maleficio le daba a ella.  
  
Hermione sintió como si miles de objetos afilados se le clavasen y desgarrasen la piel y cayo de rodillas apretando los dientes para no darle la satisfacción a su enemigo de verla gritar de dolor. Reuniendo fuerzas levanto la varita lo justo para atacar y susurro: Finis vision.  
  
Draco, que hasta ese momento estaba sonriendo, se quedó parado y se tapo los ojos rompiendo el maleficio.  
  
Mis ojos, devuélveme la visión sangre sucia o lo PAGARÁS MUY CARO. Deacuerdo, finite incantatem... locomotor mortis.  
  
El joven Slytherin recupero la visión pero, en el mismo momento, una fuerza lo lanzo unos dos metros hacía atrás dejándole las piernas inmóviles. Al hacer contacto con el suelo perdió la varita.  
  
El combate ha finalizado, la ganadora es la señorita Granger- dijo Severus respirando más tranquilo y se fue ha acercar a la joven que se estaba levantando.  
  
Hermione lo miro con los ojos humedecidos por el dolor y fue ha decirle algo cuando un rayo traspaso el cielo y se oyó una voz que grito un maleficio.  
  
EXPELLIARMUS ACTHRUS.  
  
De la varita de Malfoy salió un águila de energía de color negra que dio a Hermione y la lanzo volando hasta el lago. Allí, desde unos veinte metros y tras un chillido desgarrador soltó a la chica que fue cayendo hasta romper la fría y oscura superficie del agua.  
  
¡¡Hermione!!, maldito... desmaius- dijo Severus apuntando a Draco.  
  
El joven cayo al suelo inconsciente y el profesor fue corriendo hasta el lago. Se metió en el agua y no le importo mojarse la ropa ni el que dirían los profesores al enterarse que él había atacado a un alumno de su propia casa, en ese momento solo importaba Hermione, su querida Hermione. Cuando el agua le llegaba por la cintura un tentáculo salió de repente delante suya impidiéndole el paso y estuvo apunto de echarle un maleficio cuando, del agua salió el calamar gigante y bajó el tentáculo hasta dejarle ver que traía el cuerpo desmayado de la joven Gryffindor, con cuidado la depósito en los brazos del profesor y se sumergió para volver a las profundidades del lago.  
  
Severus salió del agua y con dedos nerviosos tomo el pulso de la joven.  
  
Tenía pulso, estaba viva.  
  
Dejando de lado a Malfoy se dirigió a toda prisa hacía el castillo con el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos. La miro y los ojos se le enjuagaron al pensar que podía perderla ya que, Malfoy le había echado una maldición muy fuerte y la caída al lago no le ayudaba en nada. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla hasta caer sobre el pelo de la joven y una voz lejana volvió a su mente como aquel día que lloraba la perdida de su padre.  
  
"No llores, me oyes, no llores nunca ni muestres tus verdaderos sentimientos o descubrirán que eres débil y acabaran contigo Severus. Tú, como Snape que eres, debes ser frío incluso horrible si es necesario. No deshonres a tu familia con el solo hecho de mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos".  
  
Esa voz, la de su difunto padre, le resonaba una y otra vez haciendo que se hubiera convertido en el hombre que era ahora, ése que lo denominaban "el hombre de corazón de hielo", pero ahora, Severus Snape, temía perder a la mujer que lo amaba por lo que era y no se dejaba acobardar por la apariencia de duro, despiadado, injusto, horrible profesor de pociones. No, no podía perderla, secó sus lágrimas y llegó al castillo. De una patada abrió la puerta y penetro en la oscura Entrada, no paró ni volteo para ver si alguien lo miraba, siguió hasta las escaleras que las subió de dos en dos y en pocos segundos llego a la puerta de la enfermería, pero antes de llegar ésta se abrió y un hombre adulto apareció delante suya.  
  
Severus ¿qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto el director al ver el profesor con la alumna en sus brazos y los dos con la ropa mojada. Malfoy la ha atacado por la espalda.  
  
Severus dejo a la joven Gryffindor sobre una cama y la enfermara vino enseguida y los mando afuera.  
  
Profesor y director salieron de la enfermería y el segundo pidió explicaciones al primero. Severus le contó todo.  
  
¿Y dónde esta el joven Malfoy? En el jardín, esta sin sentido.  
  
Dumbledore miro a su compañero y empezó a andar hacía los jardines en silencio, Severus iba a su lado, no sabía exactamente donde estaba ya que su mente estaba en la enfermería junto a Hermione. Algo frío cayo encima de su rostro haciéndole volver a la realidad, miro el cielo y vio las oscuras nubes y las gotas que empezaban a caer.  
  
Vaya, deberíamos darnos más prisa o el señor Malfoy acabara empapado- dijo el director que, con un toque de varita, hizo que el agua se escurriera por los cristales de sus gafas y así podía ver perfectamente.  
  
Al fin llegaron a una explanada al lado del lago y vieron a Draco tendido en el suelo y mojado. El director se acercó y tras asegurarse que no tenía ningún signo de herida le hecho el contra hechizo.  
  
Enervate.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos y se incorporó, miro sus ropas mojadas y se aparto el pelo empapado de su cara.  
  
¿Cómo se encuentra señor Malfoy?- pregunto el director que había hecho aparecer un paraguas ya que la lluvia empezaba a ser bastante fuerte. Bien, supongo- y se levantó, pero al hacerlo se topó con la mirada del jefe de su casa y recordó lo ocurrido- estoy bien de milagro ya que, si me permite decirlo señor director, el profesor Snape me ha atacado dejándome sin sentido y debajo de la lluvia. Se perfectamente lo que ha ocurrido- dijo el director- y también se lo de su ataque a la señorita Granger. Fue en defensa propia- agregó Draco. Una cosa es defenderse de un ejercicio de clase y otro muy distinto es atacar a una compañera con un maleficio oscuro y, más tarde, atacarla por la espalda- gruño Severus. Solo me defendía señor- volvió a repetir Draco mirando fijamente a Severus- solo hacía lo que usted nos había mandado. YO- bajo el tono de su voz haciéndola más amenazadora- nunca dije que utilizara magia negra, usted sabe tan bien como yo que ese tipo de magia esta prohibida en Hogwarts. Pero... Ya basta de discusiones- dijo el director- señor Malfoy será castigado con cien puntos menos para su casa, no asistirá a ninguna salida a Hogsmeade en lo que queda de curso y, después de comprobar el estado de la señorita Granger se le asignara una detención. Pero señor... Y la próxima vez que vuelva a utilizar algún maleficio que le ha enseñado su padre será denunciado al Ministerio, ahora puede retirarse- añadió Dumbledore dando por finalizada la charla.  
  
Malfoy miro a ambos adultos con furia pero no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y se fue directo al castillo.  
  
Severus no vuelvas a atacar a ningún alumno ¿me oyes? Albus ha sido por defender a una alumna, sabes que, con Malfoy, no se tiene que tener piedad alguna, es idéntico a su padre ya lo ha demostrado muchas veces. Lo se Severus, pero te puedes meter en un gran lío, ahora vayamos a cenar, pero creo que antes deberías cambiarte de ropa estas totalmente empapado- dijo el director tapándolo con su paraguas.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Hermione se despertó en una habitación oscura, no, no era oscura, eran sus ojos.  
  
Hermione al fin has despertado ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
Sin duda era la señora Pomfrey, por lo tanto estaba en la enfermería.  
  
Señora Pomfrey no veo nada, todo esta oscuro. Tranquila chiquilla, es a causa del maleficio que te ha lanzado Malfoy, mañana recuperaras la vista, tu tranquila. ¿El maleficio de Malfoy?, ¿qué maleficio?  
  
Un recuerdo volvió a su mente y un chillido desgarrador ocupo sus oídos. Claro, el ataque en el jardín, así que no había sido un sueño, todo era real. Su dolor, su caída en la fría agua del lago, su última visión entrando en el agua y viendo como el calamar gigante se acercaba a ella antes de desmayarse, todo era real.  
  
Ahora tomate esta poción para el resfriado- dijo la enfermera acercándole un vaso a los labios- luego te traeré una para dormir... creo que tendría que llevar un poco a Severus- dijo más para ella misma.  
  
Hermione lo escucho y dirigió su mirada hacía donde se suponía que estaba la enfermera.  
  
¿El profesor Snape esta bien? Si querida pero al entrar en el lago para salvarte se ha mojado, por supuesto, así que le enviaré una poción para que no se nos resfrié nuestro profesor de pociones.  
  
En ese momento Hermione, al no poder ver, se le habían desarrollado los otros sentidos y oyó la puerta de la enfermería que se abría y unos pasos se acercaban hacía su cama. En esos momentos estaba sola ya que la enfermera había ido a su despacho a la otra punta de habitación. El desconocido se acercó y se agacho hasta su oído y susurro:  
  
Te crees muy lista sangre sucia, ¿pensabas que me ibas ha derrotar tan fácilmente?, ya ves que no... ¡uy! Lo siento, si tu no ves.  
  
Una mano helada se poso en su cuello y empezó a estrangularla quitándole el aire. Hermione intentó deshacerse de la mano pero el poco oxígeno de sus pulmones se acabó y sus fuerzas disminuyeron hasta quedar tendida en la cama, sin fuerza, sin aire, sin vida. Pero pudo oír las últimas palabras frías del desconocido, palabras arrastradas por un ser sin corazón.  
  
No lo olvides nunca sangre sucia, un Malfoy nunca pierde.  
  
Y todo quedó en silencio, un silencio mortal. La muerte.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama pero no veía nada, todo era oscuro.  
  
Chiquilla ¿te encuentras bien?- era la enfermera- tenías una pesadilla. ¿Una pesadilla?, por supuesto- dijo en un susurro- nada era real, gracias a dios.  
  
La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró y se planto delante de la cama de Hermione.  
  
Profesor Snape gracias por venir, aquí tiene la poción, es mejor que se la tome antes de que se resfrié. Por supuesto Poppy- el silencio indicaba que bebía la poción- ¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Granger?, por lo que veo ha despertado.  
  
Aunque Hermione no lo veía, notaba la preocupación del profesor pero, al mismo tiempo, alivio al verla despierta.  
  
La enfermera le explico que se encontraba bien, faltaban unas pruebas por hacer, pero por lo general estaba casi recuperada, mañana recuperaría la vista y en unos días el cuerpo dejaría de dolerle. Pasos que se alejaban. Sin duda era la enfermera que se dirigió a su despacho donde cerro la puerta.  
  
Una mano acaricio el rostro de la joven y el hombre se sentó en la cama.  
  
Estaba preocupado por ti. Gracias por venir- dijo Hermione. Malfoy a sido castigado y el director esta informado de su ataque contra ti- dijo Severus acariciando su rostro.  
  
Hermione notaba el calor reconfortante de la fuerte mano de su amante, la cogió entre las suyas, y alejándola de su rostro, se la llevó a los labios. Beso la mano, la palma y los dedos y susurro:  
  
Se que entrantes al lago para salvarme, muchas gracias, de verdad gracias. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- susurro Severus notando los suaves besos de la chica en su mano, le encantaba notar su boca contar su piel.  
  
Levantó el rostro y vio que estaban solos en la enfermería así que acaricio el pelo de Hermione y la acercó a él para besarla. Sus labios se encontraron enseguida y empezaron a moverse con pasión, la chica entreabrió la boca y Severus aceptó la invitación introduciendo su lengua haciendo que se enroscara con la de Hermione.  
  
Ella se recostó en la almohada tirando con delicadeza de su profesor que quedó ligeramente sobre su cuerpo. Acaricio su espalda por debajo de la capa y bajó las manos hasta el firme trasero de Severus (yo quiero tocarlo!). Ante esa caricia Severus introdujo sus manos bajo las sábanas y fue subiendo el camisón de Hermione por sus esbeltas piernas, fue a introducir los dedos por la ropa interior de la chica cuando ésta dejo de besarlo y se incorporó.  
  
¿Qué ocurre? Viene alguien- dijo Hermione escuchando atentamente pasos que se acercaban a la enfermería.  
  
Severus se levantó de la cama y Hermione se colocó el camisón y se tapó con las sábanas.  
  
Ron te he dicho que eso no le gustara a Hermione- era la voz de Harry. ¿Cómo que no?, es una preciosa rosa violeta. Ron, las rosas violetas son venenosas- dijo inteligentemente Ginny.  
  
Los tres alumnos entraron en la enfermería y sonrieron al ver a Hermione despierta y aparentemente en buen estado pero se quedaron parados al ver al profesor de pociones que miraba una estantería.  
  
Hola chicos ¿qué hacéis aquí? Hemos venido a verte Herm- dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama de su amiga. El profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que estabas aquí por un ataque de Malfoy- dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Severus que seguía mirando la estantería. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Ron escondiendo en un bolsillo la rosa violeta. Mucho mejor, no ha sido nada grave gracias a dios- les informó Hermione mirando donde se suponía que estaban sus amigos. Supongo que mañana no asistirás a clase. No Ronnie, tengo que estar un día más en la enfermería. Ya te cambiaría el sitio con gusto...- dijo Ron sentándose en la cama- no tengo ganas de hacer deberes. Pero Ron, los deberes son muy importantes para poder entender y practicar las explicaciones de la lección- dijo Hermione haciendo su papel de buena estudiante- tú bien sabes que son para nuestro bien y... Vale Hermione, ya lo he entendido, solo era una broma- dijo Ron.  
  
Harry y Ginny sonrieron al ver a la Hermione de siempre con sus discusiones con el pelirrojo. Tras asegurarse que la chica estaba bien y prometiendo que al día siguiente le explicarían todo lo dado en clase se fueron sin antes echar la última mirada a Severus que se había sentado en una silla mientras leía un libro de medicina.  
  
Seguro que lee para saber algún nuevo veneno para ti Harry- susurro Ron saliendo de la enfermería seguido por una mirada fulminante de su hermana.  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerro Severus levantó la vista y al ver que volvían a estar solo se acercó a Hermione.  
  
Sabía que no te habías ido- dijo Hermione. ¿Cómo? Tu aroma a canela te delataba- dijo Hermione sonriendo- se donde estas o por donde has pasado en todo momento. Mmmm, una pequeña espía.  
  
Los dos sonrieron y Severus se tuvo que marchar ya que tenía que corregir muchos trabajos pendientes.  
  
Hermione se quedó sola con la oscuridad ante sus ojos y prestó atención a cada ruido de su alrededor, estaba aburrida. Si al menos pudiera leer...  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Severus entró en su despacho y cerro la puerta. Con la capa volando a su espalda se fue a sentar en su mesa que estaba repleta de pergaminos de los alumnos. Los miro y respiro hondo al ver las horas que pasaría corrigiendo todo aquello. Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y saco una pluma negra con una pequeña serpiente gravada en las plumas, fue a cerrar el cajón cuando vio un broche en forma de hada, lo cogió y recordó el día que lo había llevado Hermione en su hermoso cabello castaño. Se lo había dejado en su mesita de noche y él lo había guardo para devolvérselo la próxima vez que la viese. Lo apretó unos segundos dentro de su mano y lo volvió a depositar en el cajón que lo cerro para empezar su tarea.  
  
Muere sangre sucia, muere ahora ante el poder de un Malfoy- dijo Draco con malicia mientras le echaba un maleficio a Hermione.  
  
Severus vio como la chica caía al suelo y cerraba sus ojos de color miel y el último aliento se escapaba de sus pulmones. La risa fría de Draco lo hizo coger su varita y apuntándolo le echo el crucio pero al dar al chico no ocurrió nada y éste lo miro y susurro:  
  
¿Crees qué con eso me puedes derrotar?... Snape estoy empezando a creer que tu amante sangre sucia ha nublado tu poder, lo mejor será que te reúnas con ella, AVADA KEDAVRA.  
  
Una luz verde dio en el cuerpo del profesor de pociones que cayo junto al cuerpo inerte de su joven amante. Profesor y alumna habían muerto por el miserable de Malfoy que reía como un loco.  
  
Severus abrió los ojos y vio bastante agradecido que estaba en su despacho sano y salvo y que Hermione estaba en la enfermería perfectamente. Se incorporó en la silla donde se había dormido y miro el reloj de pared que marcaban las cuatro de la madrugada. Se paso una mano por los ojos y miro los pergamino de su mesa. Aún quedaban algunos trabajos por corregir. Sus ojos se clavaron en el que le tocaba corregir. Con tinta negra y letra cursiva estaba escrito el nombre del mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Agarró el pergamino en su mano derecha y lo estrujo pensando que eso era Draco, ya hecho una bola, lanzó el pergamino al fuego tenue de la chimenea. Miro las llamas que consumían el papel y pensó en una pequeña venganza, hacía tiempo que el profesor más cruel no demostraba hasta que punto podía ser detestable. Se levantó del asiento y se paseo por sus estanterías repletas de frascos llenos de criaturas, pociones y otros materiales que hacían poner los pelos de punta a todo aquel alumno que entraba en su despacho. De vez en cuando se paraba y cogía un frasco pero lo volvía a dejar al ver que era demasiado fuerte o demasiado débil para venganza. Entonces lo encontró. Un pequeño frasco con un líquido blanco se hallaba tras una serpiente tallada en madera. Lo cogió y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al pensar en la reacción del joven Malfoy ante esa pequeña venganza.  
  
[- Veremos lo que piensas ahora de atacar por la espalda]  
  
Se guardó el frasco en un bolsillo y se fue a la cama para dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban.  
  
Ya a la mañana se despertó con más buen humor que de lo normal, a no ser que su pequeña dama se encontrará junto a él abrazándole. Se vistió y metió la mano en el bolsillo donde aguardaba el frasco con la poción. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor y paso por la mesa de Slytherin. En su mano derecha llevaba la varita metida en la manga así que nadie vio lo que hizo. Con un ligero movimiento y apuntando su bolsillo hizo desaparecer el frasco que colocó en la mesa. Era invisible. Tan tranquilo se fue a su sitio en la mesa de profesores y esperó la llegada de los alumnos.  
  
Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver un rubio entrar en el Comedor rodeando con su brazo a Parkinson que iba en una nube al ver que su rubio preferido por fin le hacía caso. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa de las serpientes seguidos por los dos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle que no tardaron ni un segundo en llenar sus platos de toda clase de comida. Draco se sirvió unas tostadas y un vaso de zumo de calabaza.  
  
[- Ésta es la mía] pensó Severus que sacó la varita por debajo de la mesa.  
  
Ister pocimus- susurro.  
  
Supuestamente el frasco invisible se vertió en el vaso de Draco haciendo que la poción se mezclara con el jugo.  
  
Axi ter- susurro apuntando a Draco.  
  
El chico miro su vaso y le entraron unas ganas locas de beberse todo su zumo, cogió el vaso y en segundos se bebió todo el contenido.  
  
Severus sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que la venganza, en muchas ocasiones, valía la pena. El timbre sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus aulas.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Harry y Ron se dirigieron al aula de Encantamientos donde, para su desgracia, compartían con los Slytherin. Se fueron sentando y esperaron al pequeño profesor Flitwich que llegó y tras colocarse sobre una pila de libros empezó a explicar. La clase transcurría con total normalidad cuando alguien dio un grito de dolor.  
  
Todos se giraron y vieron a Malfoy con cara de sufrimiento y como se abrazaba a sí mismo como intentando calmar algo que le doliese.  
  
Señor Malfoy ¿le ocurre algo? Pro-profesor un dolor esta surgiendo en mi cuerpo- dijo Draco. ¿Un dolor?¿qué dolor?- preguntó desconcertado el pequeño profesor.  
  
Draco apoyó una mano en su escritorio al notar como si su piel fuera perforada por miles de objetos punzantes. Dolor y más dolor le inundaba y sentía a sus amigos que lo miraban sin entender nada. Otro grito de dolor surgió de su garganta al sentir como si cayera de muchos metros de altura. Sudaba por el sufrimiento y el pelo se le caía en mechones sobre sus ojos.  
  
Draco, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Pansy que estaba a su lado asustada. Maldita sangre sucia- susurro- de alguna manera me esta volviendo mis ataques- levantó la vista que, con el cabello enfrente de los ojos, le daba un aspecto aterrador.  
  
Los ojos grises brillaron de malicia y de golpe se levantó dejando caer el bote de tinta al suelo. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un portazo.  
  
Tal vez algo del desayuno le ha sentado mal- dijo Flitwich.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Draco se encaminaba como un huracán a la enfermería. Su capa volaba a su espalda. Su mirada, fija en frente, desprendía odio, venganza, dolor, rabia, frialdad... nadie lo había visto nunca así. Su sudor le bañaba el rostro pero no le importaba, ahora solo pensaba en llegar a la enfermaría y vengarse de la listilla Gryffindor.  
  
¿Cómo se atreve?- iba diciendo entre dientes- a mí, que soy un serpiente de sangre pura, ¿cómo se ha atrevido ha hacerme esto?, maldita zorra, reza por tu vida.  
  
Llegó al pasillo de la enfermería y entró dando una patada a la puerta que se estrelló en la pared haciendo un ruido sordo en la habitación.  
  
Enfrente suya estaba Hermione sentada en el borde de la cama con un camisón rosa pálido. La chica lo miro y entrecerró los ojos ya que había recuperado parte de la vista pero aún veía borroso. En un principio creyó que pasaba algo por el ruido, luego pensó que debía ser Severus por las ropas negras pero al mirar hacía arriba se encontró con un cabello claro. Asustada se levantó de la cama y miro al intruso.  
  
¡Malfoy!- susurro tragando saliva al ver que estaba sola en la enfermería ya que la señora Pomfrey se había marchado unos minutos para hablar con el director. Tú...tú... zorra desgraciada- iba diciendo Draco con infinito odio mientras se acercaba a la chica que iba retrocediendo- tuve que acabar contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad.  
  
Hermione topó con la mesita de noche y se quedó parada. [- ¿Qué hago?, no se que le pasa ahora a éste loco], con cuidado abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó su varita que la escondió en su espalda. Empezó a retroceder.  
  
Draco tiro una silla que le obstruía el paso y se fue acercando.  
  
Me las pagaras caro, aún no sabes que es el verdadero dolor. Pero si yo no te he hecho nada- dijo Hermione que topó con la pared, ahora estaba sin escapatoria. No mientas niñata, ahorra tu saliva para poder rezar.  
  
Draco elevó la varita y la apuntó.  
  
Crucio.  
  
Hermione cayó al suelo por el dolor y sus ojos se humedecieron. Todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Draco termino con el maleficio y se dispuso a lanzarle otro. En seguida la joven Gryffindor invocó un escudo protector a su alrededor que amortiguo el ataque de Draco. La fuerza del chico era descomunal. Hermione cogió la varita con las dos manos pero veía que sus fuerzas se acababan, el crucio la había dejado demasiado débil.  
  
Déjala o te mato- dijo una voz.  
  
En la sien de Draco apareció una varita negra que lo apuntaba directamente sobre la piel. Draco dejó de apuntar a Hermione y tiró la varita al suelo.  
  
La chica deshizo el escudo y miro el dueño de la varita. Era su Severus y a su lado se encontraban Ron y Harry que corrieron a su lado.  
  
Hermione ¿estas bien? No lo sé Ron- dijo Hermione notando mucho dolor por el cuerpo. ¿Qué te ha hecho?- preguntó Harry. Me ha lanzado un crucio- dijo Hermione que se sentó en su cama con ayuda de sus dos amigos. ¿Qué pretendías hacer Malfoy?- preguntó Severus aguantando las ganas de pegarle- ¿ibas a matar a Hermione?¿acaso no te acuerdas de lo qué te dijo el director? Me estaba vengando de la sangre sucia- dijo Draco.  
  
Ron se intentó abalanzar sobre el rubio pero Harry lo detuvo.  
  
Entiendes que por eso serás expulsado del colegio y denunciado al ministerio, ¿quieres ir a la cárcel? Mi padre no lo permitiría. ¡Oh, tu padre!, no creo que él pudiera ayudarte mucho, acabarás entre rejas, sabes, no es muy agradable estar encerrado con otros criminales- y Severus se acercó a su oído- no tienes ni idea de lo que le hacen a los jovencitos con papás ricos.  
  
Draco lo miro y se imaginó que era eso de "lo que le hacen a los jovencitos con papás ricos", tragó saliva pero siguió con su postura de que nada era capaz de intimidarlo. La enfermera llegó y vio la escena. Tras avisar a Dumbledore se llevó a Hermione a su habitación para hacerle unas pequeñas pruebas. El director llegó serio y miro al rubio.  
  
Señor Malfoy según recuerdo le advertí que no volviera ha usar magia negra en este colegio. Esa... Granger ha empezado, ella ha utilizado algún maleficio para vengarse de mí. Eso es imposible Draco, Hermione no ha salido en todo el día de la enfermería, así que ella no ha podido ser.  
  
Draco paso su vista del director al jefe de su casa que lo miraba amenazadoramente. Entrecerró los ojos y por la forma como le miraba el profesor de pociones adivinó que había sido él el culpable de su dolor. No dijo nada más y siguió a Dumbledore a su despacho.  
  
Harry y Ron tuvieron que volver a clase de encantamientos y quedó Severus que se sentó ha esperar que su pequeña saliera. A los quince minutos salió la enfermera con un frasquito con un poco de sangre.  
  
¿Cómo se encuentra? Aparentemente bien- dijo la enfermera- no se preocupe profesor, vaya a su clase y ya le avisaré cuando tenga los resultados. De acuerdo... ¿podría verla antes de marcharme?, es para pedirle unas cosas del ataque. Por supuesto, pase a mi habitación.  
  
Severus entró en la habitación y vio a Hermione echada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, se acercó y pasó una mano por la cara algo pálida de la chica, ésta abrió los ojos y lo miro.  
  
Hola- susurró Hermione incorporándose. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Bueno he estado mejor, me siento un poco débil y un poco cansada pero voy tirando- le cogió la mano al adulto- ¿cómo has podido saber qué estaba en peligro? Tus amigos Potter y Weasley estaban en clase con Malfoy y vieron su reacción. El chico, al salir por la puerta, no vio que tus amigos lo seguían lo suficiente para ver donde se dirigía, me vinieron a avisar en seguida y llegué a tiempo. ¿Te vinieron a avisar a ti?- preguntó extrañada- ¿por qué a ti?, no es por ser grosera pero no eres precisamente su profesor preferido. Bueno, al ser el jefe de la casa del rubio y ser el único que lo... domina un poco es razonable su reacción. De acuerdo- y se estiró en la cama y respiró profundamente. ¿Te ocurre algo? Estoy un poco mareada, debe ser el cansancio. En ese caso me marcho a la clase que la he dejado sin vigilancia, los alumnos se deben estar matando entre sí- y le dio un pequeño beso- descansa cariño. Hasta pronto- susurró Hermione que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
La enfermera entró en su despacho y vio la cama vacía. Llamó a Hermione que no le contestó pero oyó ruidos en el baño, se acercó y la vio agachada en el váter vomitando.  
  
Querida ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó la enfermera tocándole la frente que le ardía. No me encuentro bien, me duele el estómago y la temperatura me esta subiendo rápidamente- dijo Hermione que se limpio el rostro sudoroso. Ven chiquilla, déjame que te revise.  
  
La enfermera la acompañó hasta la cama y la acostó en ella, empezó a explorarla con un pequeño aparato mágico que te decía al instante que le ocurría al paciente. Fue revisando cada parte del cuerpo hasta que se paró en el vientre, se quedó mirando el aparato y miro a Hermione fijamente.  
  
Cariño, estas apuntó de abortar- dijo la enfermera. ¿Qué? Hermione estás embarazada. 


	8. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 7: SIEMPRE ESTARÉ ALLÍ.  
  
Hermione se quedó parada mirando a la enfermera que la miraba con los ojos brillantes.  
  
¿Cómo que embarazada? Hermione debes decir ahora si quieres tener el niño o no- le dijo la enfermera con ternura- se que es precipitado y debes pensarlo mucho pero si decidieses tenerlo debo actuar ahora ya que estas apunto de perderlo por culpa de los maleficios recibidos.  
  
Hermione miro la enfermera y luego se miro el vientre. Allí dentro había un pequeño ser que en unos meses podría ser su bebé, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, su hijo, su pequeño, su vida...  
  
Quiero tenerlo- dijo Hermione que volvió a mirar a la enfermera- no puedo matar a algo vivo, por favor no deje que se muera, no antes de poderlo tener entre mis brazos. Lo haré, no dejaré que le ocurra a nada a tu bebé.  
  
Y dicho esto la enfermera se fue a preparar una complicada poción que solo había hecho una vez en su vida. Entre ingrediente y ingrediente iba a ver a Hermione que se aguantaba el vientre y de tanto en cuanto vomitaba. Lo más rápido que pudo embotelló la poción en tres botellitas y llevó un vaso a Hermione. Con cuidado se lo poso en los labios de la joven que se bebió el líquido tibio. Una sensación refrescante le invadió el cuerpo haciéndole bajar la fiebre, reducir el dolor del vientre y los mareos.  
  
¿Te sientes mejor? Si señora Pomfrey, muchas gracias. Cariño, ahora debo hablarte de tu futuro- se sentó en la cama a su lado- ¿sabes quién es el padre? Si... si lo se- tartamudeo al pensar lo que le podían hacer a Severus al ser él un profesor y ella una alumna [- Hermione ahora no es hora de pensar en eso, lo deberías haber pensado antes de iniciar la relación- pensó- ¿y qué ocurrirá ahora?, cabe la posibilidad de que Severus no me quiera lo suficiente para formar una familia tan pronto... no me rendiré, educaré y veré crecer a este niño aunque lo tenga que hacer sola] ¿Y qué harás ahora? Seguiré estudiando, éste es mi último año- dijo Hermione- me sacaré el título de bruja graduada y luego encontraré un empleo que me permita cuidar a mi hijo. ¿Estas segura de qué lo quieres tener?, si cambias de opinión solo tienes que decírmelo, te puedes echar atrás hasta antes de tomar la última toma de la poción, ¿de acuerdo? Si señora Pomfrey. Ahora debo ir a buscar a Dumbledore, debe opinar sobre el asunto, no te muevas de la cama y descansa un poco.  
  
La enfermera dejó sola a Hermione que se poso una mano en el vientre, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar que en pocos meses sería madre, una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y entró en un profundo sueño.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Pasen- dijo el director al oír que llamaban a su puerta.  
  
La enfermera entró en el despacho del director y se acercó a su mesa.  
  
Profesor tengo algo sumamente urgente que contarle- dijo la mujer al sentarse delante de Dumbledore. Tranquila Poppy, cuéntame que ocurre. Es sobre Hermione Granger. ¿Le ocurre algo muy grave?- preguntó el director. Profesor ella... esta embarazada.  
  
El silencio inundó el despacho y Dumbledore se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y miro a la enfermera por encima de las gafas de media luna.  
  
¿Estas totalmente segura? Si profesor- y la mujer suspiró- ha estado apunto de perder al bebé por los ataques recibidos pero le he dado un poción que esta solucionando el problema, ella misma me ha dicho que lo quiere tener después de acabar Hogwarts. ¿Sabes quién es el padre? No profesor. Esta bien, en diez minutos bajaré, ¿podrías ir ha avisar a Minerva?, no le cuentes nada todavía, solo llévala a la enfermería. Por supuesto señor director.  
  
Y la enfermera salió del despacho sin saber que un hombre de cabellos negros había escuchado toda la conversación.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Severus se había quedado parado ante la puerta entreabierta del despacho del director, estaba apunto de llamar a la puerta cuando oyó al director hablar con la enfermera. Nunca le había gustado escuchar detrás de las puertas pero el nombre de Hermione lo había parado y su corazón se acelero al escuchar esas palabras "esta embarazada". Se apoyó contra la pared y contuvo el aliento hasta que bajo los escalones a toda prisa pero en silencio. Con su capa volando a su espalda se dirigió a la enfermería donde encontró a Hermione profundamente dormida. En silencio se acercó a la chica y miro su joven rostro con los ojos suavemente cerrados, bajo la vista hasta las manos de ésta que estaban sobre el vientre que se movía lentamente al compás de su respiración. Con temor poso una de sus fuertes mano sobre las de Hermione.  
  
[- Así que aquí se esta formando un pequeño ser con mi sangre- pensó- nunca había pensado en los hijos, siempre creí que toda mi vida la pasaría solo, sin ninguna mujer a mi lado... pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, hace meses que han cambiado...]  
  
La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al director junto a McGonagall y la enfermera. Los tres adultos se quedaron mirando a la joven alumna y al profesor de pociones que tenía una mano sobre la chica.  
  
Albus... yo soy el padre y quiero tener a este niño junto a la mujer que quiero- dijo con sus ojos negros fijos en los azules de los de Dumbledore. Lo suponía- dijo el director- tu atención hacía la joven ha ido creciendo durante los últimos meses, incluso osaría decir que antes.  
  
Severus pensó que el director tenía razón, no podía negarlo, hacía algunos años que miraba a Hermione con diferentes ojos, ella era inteligente, maravillosa, amable, cariñosa... siempre quiso creer que esos sentimientos eran pura fantasía por eso los ocultaba detrás de su muro de frialdad pero este año... este año había descubierto que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, a pesar de su juventud, Hermione era la persona que ocupaba su frío corazón que volvía ha sentir que era el cariño, el ser querido por otra persona, el calor reconfortante de los besos de la chica... todo lo relacionado con la Gryffindor lo hacía ver la vida distinta, deseaba vivir eternamente para estar con ella... si lo admitía, la quería y no dejaría que nada o nadie le impidieran estar con ella y su futuro descendiente.  
  
Severus debemos hablar en privado pero primero tengo que hablar con Hermione, Poppy crees que si despierto a la chica me echara algún maleficio por estropear sus sueños. No sé hay que probarlo- dijo la enfermera que despertó a la chica con cuidado.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedó un poco parada al ver a todos los adultos a su lado pero vio la cara seria de Severus que la miraba fijamente y adivino lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Hermione tenemos que hablar seriamente. Si señor. Severus si eres tan amable de esperarme en mi despacho te lo agradecería.  
  
Severus se quedó unos segundos sin moverse pero dándoles la espalda se marchó de la habitación al igual que la enfermera. El director y la jefa de Gryffindor se sentaron en unas sillas al lado de la chica que se apretujaba los puños del camisón.  
  
Hermione sabemos que estas esperando un hijo del profesor Snape. Ah- dijo solamente Hermione. Hermione el profesor Snape... ¿te ha forzado ha tener...?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall algo avergonzada. ¡No!- exclamó la joven- por supuesto que no. Debía preguntártelo. Severus no es de esa clase de hombres- dijo el director- al contrario, si esta contigo es porque te quiere mucho, más de lo que te puedes pensar. Yo también le quiero- dijo Hermione- con toda mi alma pero no quiero que le pase nada por estar conmigo. ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó McGonagall. Que lo echen del colegio privándole de su trabajo. No voy a sacar a nadie de este castillo, Severus es el mejor profesor de pociones que encontraré nunca aparte de ser un gran amigo mío y un mago sabio y poderoso, de aquí no saldrá por mí.  
  
Hermione sonrió al director que le ofreció una sonrisa bondadosa, estuvieron charlando un rato más y el director le dijo que ella debía seguir con los estudios y haciendo una vida normal. Los dos adultos se marcharon pero la jefa de los leones le susurró a Hermione que si necesitaba algún consejo o simplemente charlar que fuera a verla a cualquier momento del día que la recibiría gustosamente.  
  
Cuando quiere, Minerva es muy buena persona- le dijo la enfermera a la joven que se sentía radiante al saber que podría tener su hijo.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Albus entró en su despacho donde lo esperaba Severus andando de un lado a otro de la sala, el director se sentó e indico al profesor que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
Bien Severus, ¿supongo que sabes perfectamente donde te has metido? Si. ¿Sabes qué te puedes meter en un grave problema si saben que un alumno tiene una relación con una menor y que ésta esta embarazada? Lo se Albus pero no me importa lo que me ocurra, asumiré toda la responsabilidad pero pase lo que pase estaré al lado de Hermione y tendré junto a ella a nuestro hijo. Es un buen pensamiento- dijo el director con los ojos fijos en los del profesor de pociones- he estado hablando con la chica y... le he dado mi consentimiento para que siga adelante con el embarazo, sus estudios y su vida seguirán como siempre, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo pero recibirá los mejores cuidados por parte de Poppy para que el futuro retoño nazca perfectamente. Gracias Albus. Y Severus ¿tú qué quieres hacer realmente? ¿Yo?- preguntó Severus. Tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad igual que el hecho de tener como futura esposa a una menor, ¿por qué te piensas casar, no?  
  
Severus se quedó mirando al director y se quedó algo blanco (dentro de lo cabe en su palidez natural). La verdad es que no creía en el matrimonio, más que creer, era que encontraba una estupidez el hecho de firmar un simple papel que decidía si esa mujer era tu esposa o no.  
  
No... no lo había pensado, no creo mucho en el matrimonio. No creías en muchas cosas que en este año han cambiado para ti mi querido profesor- dijo el director- una vez me dijiste que el amor era una estupidez y que no pasaría a darte una visita ya que no creías en el poder de amar y ser amado. Lo recuerdo- susurró Severus al recordar el día que había dicho esas palabras, delante de la tumba reciente de Lily. Y ahora, según veo, el amor si ha pasado ha hacerte una visita y por lo que parece estará en ti muchísimo tiempo incluso te ha concedido la oportunidad de tener tus descendientes.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Quiero a Hermione por encima de todo y de todos- dijo Severus al final- las consecuencias no importan solo el hecho. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella y tener entre mis brazos a mi propio hijo, abrazarlos a los dos y ser feliz hasta el fin de mis días, he sufrido demasiado y seguramente lo seguiré haciendo cada vez que me mire el antebrazo izquierdo pero quiero poder vivir en paz de una vez por todas, tengo derecho, creo que lo tengo.  
  
Y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho, la abrió pero la voz del director lo hizo detener.  
  
Severus... sigue adelante con todo aquello que tu creas, yo siempre estaré allí para darte mi apoyo, siempre me encontrarás a tu lado y al de Hermione, no lo olvides. Gracias- dijo Severus. Y... enhorabuena papá- dijo el director sonriendo.  
  
El profesor de pociones salió del despacho con una pequeña sonrisa al haber oído por primera vez como lo llamaban papá. Era una sensación nueva y muy agradable.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Hermione había quedado sola en la enfermería ya que la señora Pomfrey tenía que hacer unas cosas, por lo tanto empezó a pensar en el futuro, su futuro junto a su hijo y... un momento, aún no había charlado en privado con Severus, no sabía si él querría tenerlo o no. Un pensamiento de pánico la lleno al pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que Severus no quisiera al niño, ella sabía que él la amaba incluso el director se lo había dicho pero una cosa era amarla a ella y otra era empezar a tener una familia tan pronto de empezar una relación, no hacía ni un año que estaban juntos y ya se vería con esposa, hijo, pañales, llantos por las noches, y todo lo que envuelve tener a un pequeño y Severus nunca le había comentado que pensaba sobre los críos pero por la manera que trataba a algunos alumnos parecía que no le gustasen los niños, así que... ¿qué sería de ella? Hermione lo tendría, de eso estaba segura, pero le gustaría tener a su hombre a su lado para tener al ser que amaba y al padre de su hijo pero todo podría estropearse, todo...  
  
Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos castaños que los enterró entre sus manos. Lloró por lo que podría ocurrir en el futuro y porque, hay que decirlo todo, esos días estaba muy sensible ante cualquier cosa.  
  
Hermione... ¿Hermione qué te ocurre?- alguien se sentó en la cama a su lado.  
  
La chica levantó la vista y vio a su amigo pelirrojo que la observaba preocupado, le secó las lágrimas con el torso de su mano y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.  
  
¿Qué te ocurre Herm?, sabes que me lo puedes contar todo. No es nada. Tú no lloras por nada- y la miro suplicándole que confiara en él- dime que te ocurre y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Ron yo... no... no puedo decírtelo, aún no estoy preparada- dijo Hermione que volvió a dejar caer unas gruesas lágrimas.  
  
Ron la abrazó y le susurró en el oído:  
  
No te preocupes, me lo contaras cuando tu quieras ¿vale?, siempre estaré allí.  
  
Y dicho eso le dio un beso en la mejilla pero sus labios no permanecieron quietos sino que recorrieron la mandíbula de la chica y sin esperar respuesta la besó dulcemente en los labios. Hermione se quedó un poco parada pero poco a poco volvió en sí y notó los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos y se apartó con un poco de brusquedad.  
  
No deberías haber hecho eso Ron. Ha sido sin querer- dijo el chico que vio su cara asustada- perdóname. Creo que necesito descansar, estoy cansada. Por supuesto- y el Gryffindor se levantó de la cama- Hermione no quería molestarte ni incomodarte solo... No pasa nada Ron, no le des más vueltas, solo me has besado para darme ánimos como amigo que eres- [- Eso no me lo creo ni yo... ¡dios, dios, dios! no hagas que Ron se enamore de mí, no lo hagas sufrir]  
  
Ron la miro por última vez y se giró para irse, ya en la puerta, sin girarse dijo en voz ronca:  
  
Hermione no ha sido un beso de amigos, tú ya no eres una simple amiga para mí hace ya mucho tiempo, mis sentimientos son demasiados fuertes para que se trate de una amistad de amigos, eres muy importante en mi vida- y dicho esto se fue dejando a Hermione más preocupada de lo que estaba.  
  
Notas- tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 15 pero lo iré enviando poco a poco, espero q os vaya interesando y ya sabéis, dejad rewies ^-^ un@: a mi también me gusta la pareja, y cm habrás visto la he seguido.  
  
Snape 4 Ever: ya ves q lo he publicado aquí, es q se dan más prisa en actualizar y la d El profesor supongo q pronto la actualizaré.  
  
Pichurri: ya t ha dejado ver los siguientes capis? Gracias por decir q t han encantado, Draco ha intentado en varias ocasiones acosar a Herm, pobrecita, pero Sevie a salido en su ayuda jejeje, y si tiene algún celillo por parte de Ron, pero es normal, se pasan casi todo el día juntos.  
  
Soki: gracias por tu mensaje, intento hacerlo tierno porq así es cm veo a Sevie ^-^  
  
Cherryblo: a q gusta ver a Severus tan tierno? Es q a mí m encanta, ya podría existir d verdad (aunq lo hace d alguna manera, o no Alan? Si- contesta Rickman ¬¬)  
  
Joy Evans: es q creo q yo quedaría a Slytherin, tengo espíritu de serpiente, es q los adoro cm tu. Yo también quería ver a Sevie enamorado, mejor hubiera sido de mi pero bueno, me aguanto. Gracias por tu cumplido ;- D, me gustaría ver tu dibujo, t dejo mi dire ok?- ainamariamf@hotmail.com 


	9. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 8: CITA CON ¿UN AMIGO?  
  
Hacía una semana que Hermione había salido de la enfermería y había charlado al lado de Severus con Dumbledore de su decisión de tener al crío pasase lo que pasase. El director les dijo que tenían todo su apoyo, confianza y comprensión, los dos quedaron encantados.  
  
Ahora Hermione se encontraba en clase de Transformaciones donde McGonagall estaba explicando como poder conseguir que un animago se transformase en humano. Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos al recordar como ese hechizo fue utilizado en manos de Remus y Sirius ante Peter para descubrir que el padrino de Harry era inocente al ver al rata de Peter vivo y sano. Estaban tomando apuntes cuando a Hermione le subió un súbito mareo, se puso una mano en la boca y salió corriendo del aula tras la mirada de sus compañeros.  
  
No os mováis del aula- dijo la jefa de los leones- iré a ver lo que le ocurre a vuestra compañera.  
  
Y salió del aula hacía el baño más cercano, entró y tras la primera puerta oyó a una persona vomitando.  
  
Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? Si profesora- se oyó la voz apagada de la chica que estiró de la cadena y salió, se enjuago la boca y miro a la jefa de su casa- los mareos han empezado profesora McGonagall, estoy fatal. ¿Por qué el profesor Snape no le ha dado una poción contra las nauseas? Es que... no se la he pedido- confesó Hermione- me dijo que le avisase cuando todo empezara para que pudiese prepararme la poción pero... lo veo tan ocupado con las clases, los alumnos y luego conmigo, no quiero llevarle más trabajo. Pequeña no temas en decírselo, él estará encantado en preparártela, además tu eres lo primero en estos momentos, las clases pueden esperar un poco, venga ves a verlo ahora, aún no tiene clases. Pero ¿y la suya?, no puedo ir perdiendo clases profesora- dijo la parte responsable de Hermione. Eres la primera en mi asignatura, si te vas media hora antes que los demás no pasa nada, anda ves, ya haré que Harry te lleve tus cosas. Gracias profesora- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.  
  
Fue hasta las mazmorras que permanecían desiertas y llamó a la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones.  
  
Adelante.  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación mirando a su amado que trabajaba en una poción que hervía en un pequeño fuego.  
  
- Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no te encuentras bien?- preguntó Severus acercándose a la joven. - Si, bueno, ¿estas muy ocupado? - Un poco. - Entonces vendré luego, no es nada importante. Hermione siéntate y cuéntame que te ocurre, el trabajo puede esperar.  
  
Hermione tomó asiento y en la silla de al lado se sentó Severus mirándola.  
  
Es que hoy, en clase de Transformaciones, me ha venido el primer mareo y McGonagall me ha mandado aquí para que te pidiese la poción para las nauseas, yo le he dicho que no hacía falta, que ya te bastaba con tu trabajo y tus preocupaciones pero ha insistido, pero de verdad no importa que me la prepares, ya lo haré yo cuando tenga un poco de tiempo.  
  
Severus la miro y se levantó del asiento, se acercó a la poción que estaba preparando y llenó una copa que había encima de su mesa.  
  
Tómatela.  
  
Hermione lo miro y sin decir nada se la tomó de un trago. De repente la sensación de vértigo y el mal sabor de boca desaparecieron.  
  
- ¿Qué era? - La poción que no querías pedirme- dijo Severus- ¿cómo puedes pensar qué estoy demasiado ocupado para ti?, Hermione siempre te he dicho que tú eres lo primero y lo principal para mí, no te de vergüenza pedirme las cosas, no estoy tan ocupado como parece, incluso a veces me aburro- y le dedicó una sonrisita. - Si por supuesto- dijo Hermione viendo el enorme fajo de trabajos que tenía que corregir- bueno me voy para clase. - Quédate un rato conmigo- dijo Severus que, cogiendola de una mano, la levantó y la abrazó- no hay prisa, hazme un poco de compañía. Deacuerdo- susurró Hermione aferrándose al cuerpo del adulto.  
  
Permanecieron unos minutos abrazados y Severus le daba pequeños besos en el pelo. Hermione se sentía muy a gusto así pero el timbre de cambio de clase sonó haciendo que se separasen.  
  
- ¿Vendrás esta noche a dormir conmigo?- preguntó Severus. - Haré todo lo posible, hasta luego- y poniéndose de puntillas besó al profesor.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Ron inmediatamente a Hermione que acababa de juntarse con ellos en la entrada. Me habrá sentado algo mal... gracias Harry- dijo Hermione cogiendo su mochila que le tendía Harry.  
  
Se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid ya que tenían Cuidados. El semigigante los recibió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Hola chicos, hoy tengo algo especial para la clase. - ¿El qué?- preguntaron los tres a la vez. - Un unicornio recién nacido. - ¿En serio?, ¿cómo lo has podido coger?- preguntó Hermione- se supone que los padres no se separan de ellos y es imposible acercarse. - Es que lo abandonaron por no ser un unicornio totalmente natural- Hagrid se cayó ya que el resto de clase llegó en ese momento- Buenos días clase, hoy os mandaré una tarea que nos durara todo el curso, esta mañana he encontrado un pequeño unicornio recién nacido abandonado por su manada, desde hoy debemos cuidar de él y prepararle un establo para el frío del invierno, ¿me ayudaréis a cuidarlo? - SIIIII- gritaron los de Gryffindor, los de Slytherin se limitaron a hacer gestos de resignación. Ahora os llevaré hasta él, os pediría que no metáis mucha bulla ya que podría asustarse, seguidme.  
  
Los alumnos siguieron al semigigante que los guió por el sendero de la entrada al bosque prohibido hasta llegar a un lugar tranquilo con mucha hierba, en el suelo, sobre un montón de paja, vieron a un pequeño unicornio pero de color negro con unas diminutas alas y la punta del cuerno en su frente.  
  
- ¡¡Oooohhhh!!- exclamaron las chicas al ver como el pequeño animal las miraba con sus grandes ojos grises. En pequeños grupos podéis acercaros y acariciarlo pero id poquitas personas o se asustara.  
  
Por primera vez los serpientes lo escucharon y de tres en tres iban a acariciar al pequeño que era más bien dócil.  
  
- Hagrid ¿cómo que es negro y dócil?- preguntó Ron. Esa es la razón por la que lo han abandonado, su madre se apareo con un caballo normal por lo tanto el pequeño no es un auténtico unicornio, solo la mitad- explicó Hagrid- al no ser puro y de color negro la manada lo ha abandonado y su madre seguramente lo habrá tenido que abandonar por la influencia de los demás, si no es un unicornio de sangre pura no es aceptado entre ellos, lo de ser dócil es por la parte de caballo, ¿ahora me ayudaréis a cuidarlo y construir un establo?  
  
Todos de acuerdo se pusieron manos a la obra. Los chicos traían los listones de madera y empezaban el establo mientras las chicas recogían paja y hierba para en potrillo y Hagrid se fue a buscar un enorme biberón para el pequeño.  
  
- ¿Se lo quieres dar tu Hermione?- le preguntó Hagrid. Si.  
  
Hermione se acercó al potrillo y se detuvo delante con el biberón. El animalito se fue levantando con dificultad y con las patas temblando se acercó a la joven y pronto empezó a beber. Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisita y no pudo evitar pensar en su pequeño que crecía dentro suya. Vale que no tenía nada que ver con un caballo pero, esa sensación de que el potrillo no podía alimentarse por si solo, sino que la necesitaba a ella, le hizo pensar en lo inofensivo que sería el bebé, en sus llantos avisándole que quería estar entre sus brazos, alimentarse gracias a ella... la sonrisa se hizo más amplia y su mirada se lleno de ternura, solo como pasa a las futuras madres.  
  
Ya la hora de comer fueron al Gran Comedor y todos charlaban animadamente del potrillo. Ginny se sentó con ellos y tras darle un beso en los labios a Harry empezó a hablar de la próxima salida de Hogsmead que sería dentro de una semana.  
  
Hermione terminó de comer la primera y se fue hacía la biblioteca para estudiar un poco. La estancia estaba vacía ya que todos se encontraban en el Comedor. El silencio era lo que más le gustaba a Hermione que se concentró en un libro de Runas Mágicas. Estaba en eso cuando algo húmedo le rozó la mano. Asustada miro debajo la mesa y sonrió al ver a Hocicos.  
  
Hola Sirius, puedes transformarte, no hay nadie.  
  
El perro salió de debajo la mesa y se convirtió en un hombre.  
  
- Hola hermosa ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?- y se sentó a su lado. Estudiando como siempre.  
  
Sirius miro el libro que tenía la chica en las manos y levantó una ceja al ver la grosura.  
  
- Por lo menos debe tener dos mil páginas. - Tres mil para ser más exactos- dijo Hermione. - Uff que ganas de leer, bueno ¿qué te cuentas? - Nada especial, ¿y tú?- preguntó Hemrione. Bueno ya sabes, me paso el día paseando por el castillo, acudo a alguna clase de Remus y me aburro muchísimo, lo normal en un perro.  
  
Los dos se pusieron a reír y Sirius le preguntó si iría a Hogsmeade, Hermione dijo que si y el mayor le preguntó si le gustaría ir con él.  
  
- Claro iré con Ron, Harry y Ginny, nos podemos ver en algún sitio. - No, yo decía ir tú y yo solos- aclaró Sirius. - ¿Tú y yo?, ¿para qué? - No sé, tengo ganas de estar algún día a solas contigo y charlar de todo un poco y esas cosas, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, pero si no te apetece no pasa nada. - No, no, si que me apetece, por supuesto que iré contigo Sirius. Estupendo pues ya hablaremos de donde nos vemos ¿vale?, pues hasta luego- y guiñándole un ojo se convirtió en perro y se fue.  
  
Hermione se quedó un poco extrañada por la propuesta de Sirius, normalmente no le importaba ir con su ahijado y con los demás, ¿acaso le quería decir algo importante?, dejo todo eso y volvió al libro.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
Después de la cena Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Severus y tras llamar el adulto la dejó pasar.  
  
- Hola Sev. - Hola cariño- y atrayéndola hacía él la besó con cariño- mmm, tus labios saben a fresa. - Hoy había tarta de fresas- dijo Hermione que se sentó en el sofá y sacó unos pergaminos- ¿te importa si hago algunos trabajos? No tranquila yo tengo que corregir.  
  
Estuvieron una hora y media en silencio, cada uno metido en sus cosas, hasta que Severus se sentó en el sofá al lado de Hermione y miro lo que hacía.  
  
- ¿Te falta mucho? - No, solo un par de runas y ya habré acabado por hoy. Deacuerdo- dijo Severus que se acercó lo suficiente para poder besarle el cuello.  
  
Mientras Hermione intentaba concentrarse en los ejercicios que le quedaban, Severus iba apartándole la túnica para poder besar la piel de la chica. Poco a poco se dejó llevar por los labios del hombre y acabó girándose pidiendo la boca del profesor que no la hizo esperar. Se besaron lentamente al principio pero sus respiraciones se iban acelerando a cada caricia, Severus inclinó a Hermione en el sofá y se colocó sobre ella, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su joven amante que se estremecía a cada caricia. Acabaron haciendo el amor con cariño ya que era la primera vez desde la noticia de que iban a ser padres.  
  
Después de casi una hora se abrazaban con los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, Hermione le daba suaves besos en la comisura del labio. Severus sonreía encantado y bajó su rostro hasta la tripa de Hermione, la besó y la acarició con cariño.  
  
Pequeño tengo ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos- susurró el profesor refiriéndose al diminuto ser.  
  
Hermione rió ante aquello y lo besó, al final se fueron a la cama y tapados se quedaron dormidos.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
La salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade llegó para alegría de los estudiantes. Todos se apiñaban en la salida del colegio siendo vigilados por Filch que los miraba con malos ojos. Al final ningún alumno mayor de tercero se quedó en el castillo.  
  
- Pienso comprarme montones de caramelos- comentó Ron atándose la bufanda en el cuello ya que el frío empezaba a ser muy fuerte- y algún artículo de broma y... Tranquilo Ron, ya habrá tiempo para todo- dijo Harry que le cogía la mano a Ginny.  
  
En la entrada del pueblo Hermione se despidió de los tres.  
  
- ¿Adonde vas?- quiso saber el pelirrojo. - Es que... he quedado con alguien. Uuuu, Herm ha quedado con el novio misterioso- dijo Ginny sonriendo- adelante, no lo hagas esperar con este frío.  
  
La chica sonrió y se fue hacía el punto donde había quedado con Sirius, en la Casa de los Gritos. Ante ésta se veía un perro negro que al verla empezó a mover la cola alegremente. Hermione se acercó y el "perro", cogiéndola de la capa empezó a tirar de ella llevándola hasta detrás de la casa, lejos de la mirada de todos. El perro se alejo un poco y se convirtió en un hombre.  
  
- Hola Hermione me alegro de verte. - Y yo a ti- la chica se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla- ¿qué hacemos ahora? Sígueme- dijo Sirius.  
  
La chica lo miro extrañada pero lo siguió hasta una pared de piedra que era el principio de la montaña de detrás del pueblo, el hombre susurró unas palabras y de repente traspasó la pared. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta pero una mano la estiró hasta dentro. Ella también paso por la pared "mágicamente" y vio el enorme pasillo de piedra iluminado por la varita del adulto.  
  
- Bonito ¿verdad? - ¿Dónde estamos?- quiso saber la Gryffindor al ver que Sirius empezaba a caminar. En otra entrada secreta para llegar al interior de la casa- aclaró.  
  
Hermione también encendió su varita y admirando el pasadizo llegaron enseguida a la sala polvorienta y llena de muebles viejos donde muchos años atrás se habían encontrado con Peter y habían descubierto toda la verdad sobre la traición de los Potter.  
  
- No sabía que existieran más entradas- dijo Hermione sentándose en una vieja silla. - Solo hay dos- informó el adulto- la del sauce y ésta. - Vale y bueno, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo que era tan secreto? Nada importante.  
  
Pero la chica vio como el adulto no paraba quieto y parecía nervioso, no dejaba de juguetear con la varita entre sus dedos.  
  
- Sirius ¿qué ocurre? Te veo raro. Yo... Herm ¿te has enamorado alguna vez de quién no debías?  
  
La Gryffindor quedó de piedra ante aquello, no se lo esperaba. Tal vez sabía algo de lo suyo con Severus ¿pero cómo?  
  
- ¿Po-por qué preguntas eso? - Solo quiero saberlo. - Si, no se como te habrás enterado pero solo te pediría que no se lo contaras a Harry, no quiero que lo sepa nadie, aún no. Se que lo que estoy haciendo no es del todo correcto pero no puedo remediarlo, no te enfadaras ¿verdad Sirius? - No se de que me estas hablando- dijo sinceramente el hombre. - De lo... estooo, olvídalo. - pero la pregunta a que iba, ¿tu te has enamorado de alguien que no debías? - Si- dijo Sirius que se acercó un poco y la miro fijamente- de ti - soltó de golpe. - ¿Có-cómo dices? - Hermione- cogió otra silla y se sentó a su lado cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas- se que es una locura, nuestra diferencia de edad es mucha, se que soy un fugitivo, el padrino de tu mejor amigo, un completo loco pero no he podido remediar lo ocurrido, te quiero, me he enamorado de ti y no aguantaba más tiempo sin decírtelo y saber que mañana mismo pueden encontrarme y matarme con un maleficio o con el Beso del dementor. - Sirius... - No hables porque se tu respuesta- dijo Sirius con una tristeza palpable- no sientes lo mismo, lo sé, solo soy para ti el adulto divertido que se comporta como un crío cuando no debe escapar de sus perseguidores, el padrino de Harry, el... - Sirius yo no te veo así- dijo la chica haciendo que el adulto la mirase con algo de alegría- te veo como uno de los magos más valientes que conozco, honrado, bueno, divertido, cariñoso, que se preocupa por los demás, que daría la vida por los suyos, eres la mejor persona que he podido encontrarme, te quiero mucho y estaría contigo pero... no puedo. - ¿Por qué?, ¿hay...otro? Si- dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla- hay otro hombre que ocupa mi corazón, el hombre que será el padre de mi hijo... Sirius, estoy embarazada de Snape.  
  
Esta vez fue el adulto que no escondió su sorpresa, si sus oídos no lo engañaban la chica de enfrente suya, la delicada Hermione le estaba diciendo que amaba a otro y que éste la había poseído tanto que la había dejado en estado. Su eternamente enemigo Severus Snape había ganado ante él y había conseguido a lo único que conseguía que cada día no fuera un infierno, a su amada.  
  
Sin decir nada se levantó de la silla y salió por el pasillo de antes. Hermione lo miro y lo siguió.  
  
- Sirius no te enfades por favor, no aguantaría tenerte en mi contra, eres muy importante para mí. - Pues no lo parece- dijo Sirius que salió al exterior por la pared mágica. - Sirius maldita sea, escúchame- dijo la chica que lo cogió por el brazo- no quería hacerte sufrir, no quiero que te amargues por mí, por favor no te enfades por esto, yo te querré siempre, no del modo que tu ahora quisieras pero te querré como mi mejor amigo, en eso ni siquiera Severus te puede superar, eres muy importante en mi vida. - ¿En serio? - Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudas?- y le sonrió. - Esta bien no debí reaccionar así- dijo Sirius más tranquilo- me hice una falsa idea, tu no eres culpable de no quererme, perdóname tu a mí. - No es nada. - ¿Así que el ogro de Snape ha conseguido descongelar su corazón y volver a querer a alguien? - Si. - ¿Desde cuando estas con él? - Un poco menos que de principio de curso. - ¿Y... él quiere tener el bebé contigo? Porque si no quiere iré allí y le patearé el culo hasta que cambie de idea. - Tranquilo, no importara hacerlo, lo quiere tener. - Pues solo me falta decir que... enhorabuena- y la abrazó. - Gracias Sirius-y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. - Supongo que Harry y los demás no lo saben. - No, solo Dumbledore, McGonagall y la enfermera, así que, por favor no se lo digas a nadie. - Tranquila puedes confiar en mí. Gracias de nuevo, eres mi mejor amigo.  
  
Los dos sonrieron y pasaron una bonita mañana paseando por la montaña aunque Hermione había notado en más de una ocasión como Sirius la miraba con algo de pena, debía haber sido un golpe duro para él y se esforzaba para que no se le notase. Hermione sonreía de sus chistes y pensó que nunca se arrepentiría de haberle contado su secreto al adulto y que gracias a dios él siempre estaría a su lado para ayudarla y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera. Era su Sirius. Su mejor amigo. 


	10. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 9: VISITA DE PADRES.  
  
- ¿Cómo dice?- exclamó Hermione. - Que mañana por la mañana vendrán tus padres a Hogsmeade- volvió a repetirle el director. - ¿Para qué? - ¿No querrás ocultarle tu embarazo? - No señor. - Entonces, tú, yo y Severus iremos mañana a tener una pequeña charla con tus padres sobre el asunto, ellos deben saberlo y tienen que dar su opinión, recuerda que aún eres menor de edad. - No por mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione con la cabeza gacha, una cosa era enfrentarse a Dumbledore y otra muy diferente a sus padres- me mataran, me harán trocitos y los echaran a los tiburones. - No tendrán tiempo para tanto- dijo Dumbleodre con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció ante la mirada de la chica- no te preocupes Hermione, Severus hablará con ellos- otra mirada de la chica- si, ya se que Severus no es muy agradable pero es muy convincente, ya lo verás. Esta bien profesor, hasta mañana- y sin decir más salió del despacho hacía la sala común.  
  
Acababa de cenar cuando el director la había llamado a su despacho y por eso la comida le pesaba mucho más.  
  
[- Mañana me matan, ya lo veo en El Profeta de la tarde, niña asesinada por sus padres muggles] pensó Hermione con angustia [- ¿y si me escapo?, parece buena idea... por dios Herm recupera tu buen juicio, mañana te enfrentaras a tus padres, hablaras con ellos y les presentaras a Severus] ante lo último trago saliva.  
  
A los diez minutos en el despacho del profesor de pociones alguien llamaba a su puerta.  
  
- Adelante. - Hola Severus ¿podemos hablar?- dijo la joven entrando. - Tu dirás. - ¿El director te ha comentado lo de mañana? - Si. - Bien, ¿qué les dirás? - ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Severus sin entender. - ¿Qué que les dirás a mis padres? - No se- dijo Severus sentándose a su lado- ¿por qué? - No por nada, solo había pensado que tal vez, si quisiera, podrías ensayar algún comentario simpático y ya sabes... - ¿Intentar ser amable, alegre y tener buen humor? - Exactamente. - Pero... yo no soy así- dijo Severus- no puedo fingir algo que no soy, tu sabes que me saldría horroroso, con el único que soy algo aguantable es contigo y con Dumbledore, nadie más. - Lo sé, pero quiero que les des una buena impresión a mis padres- y le agarró una mano- para mi eres perfecto, no quiero que cambies para nada, pero ellos son... diferentes, no acaban de comprender las relaciones como la nuestra, siempre quisieron para mi un banquero, un médico o un abogado. - Demasiado cursi- dijo Severus. - Quiero que te lleguen a querer tanto como yo lo hago. No importa tanto- dijo Severus con una sonrisita- tranquila todo saldrá bien, siempre nos queda Albus como último recurso.  
  
Hermione sonrió y tras darle un beso se marchó sin antes decirle.  
  
- Las túnicas menos oscuras también te quedan bien, hasta mañana.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, como había acordado con Dumbledore, esperó después del desayuno a que el Gran Comedor se vaciara y director, alumna y profesor salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al pueblo con un coche tirado por caballos invisibles. Ella iba sentada al lado de Severus y delante de ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisilla, iba Dumbledore.  
  
- Me gusta tu túnica verde botella Severus, te sienta bien. - Gracias, profesor- dijo con algo de malhumor. Sabéis, ahora que os veo tan juntitos, hacéis buena pareja, de verdad.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo y Severus lo miro algo sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Por qué los ha citado en Hogsmeade y no en el castillo profesor?- preguntó Hermione. Bueno aquí en el pueblo estaremos más tranquilos, además como es un lugar menos mágico podré echarles un hechizo para que vean el pueblo y no un campo de trigo abandonado... me parece que hemos llegado.  
  
Los tres se bajaron del carruaje y el director les dijo que fueran a Las Tres Escobas donde la señora Rosmerta les tenía una mesa reservada, mientras él se fue a buscar a los Granger.  
  
Mientras esperaban Hermione se mordía las uñas y no paraba de rezar hasta que Severus le cogió una mano y la tranquilizo diciéndole por décima vez que todo iría bien.  
  
La puerta del local se abrió y el mago y un matrimonio penetró en él. El matrimonio vestido a lo muggle miraban todo con las bocas abiertas y señalaban cosas como un diminuto búho de verdad que ululaba cada hora en el reloj de cuco y las escobas que barrían solas la estancia. Los invitados miraron a Hermione y sonrieron.  
  
- Mi niña- dijo la señora Granger antes de abrazar a la Gryffindor que corrió hacía ellos. - Hola mi brujita preferida- dijo su padre al abrazarla y besarle el pelo. - Señor, señora Granger les presento al profesor Severus Snape- dijo Dumbledore. Buenos días profesor- dijeron los dos tendiéndole la mano.  
  
Los cinco se sentaron en la mesa algo alejada del local y la camarera vino a tomarles nota.  
  
- Buenos días profesor Dumbledore, ¿cómo se encuentra?, hacía milenios que no me visitaba. - Estupendamente Rosmerta quisiera un jerez de hierva buena, ¿señores Granger? - Mmm, no sé que sirven exactamente los magos- dijo el señor Granger. - ¿Son muggles?- dijo la camarera- entonces déjeme que para usted caballero le recomiende una copa de hidromiel con romero y para la señora un exquisito licor con frutas silvestres y algunas hierbas aromáticas. - Estupendo- dijeron los dos. - Una cerveza de mantequilla- pidió Hermione. - Un wisky- finalizó Severus. - Marchando- dijo la camarera al buscar las bebidas. - Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe esta reunión?- preguntó el padre de la joven- según tengo entendido mi hija es una de las mejores estudiante de su escuela, ¿acaso ha causado algún problema? No, ni mucho menos- dijo Dumbledore- es cierto que es una brillante estudiante, de las mejores que hemos tenido desde hace tiempo, el caso es que hay algo sumamente importante que se debe tratar con cuidado... gracias querida- dijo el director cogiendo su bebida que le tendía la camarera- pero primero prueben el estupendo licor de Rosmerta.  
  
Los señores Granger, que estaban con el corazón en un puño al ser la primera vez que el director de una escuela los citara para hablar de su hija, tomaron un sorbo de las bebidas.  
  
- Mmm es muy dulce- dio la madre de la chica. Buenísimo, definitivamente las bebidas muggles no tienen comparación.  
  
Hermione se fijó que Dumbledore miraba a su padres por encima de los lentes de media luna, ¿a qué se debía tanta atención?  
  
Los he citado para hablar de un... acontecimiento que rodea a su hija y a ustedes en cierta manera- empezó a decir el director- su hija, este curso, ha descubierto junto a otra persona que son el uno para el otro, en fin, que se quieren a pesar de sus notables diferencias, no los hubiera llamado si no fuera porque dicha relación sentimental no fuera sino con el profesor Snape aquí presente.  
  
Los señores Granger dejaron los vasos en las mesas y se quedaron mudos mirando al director, a su hija, a Snape, a su hija y a Snape.  
  
- Perdone, no lo he entendido bien- dijo la madre de la joven- es que me ha parecido que decía que mi hija estaba teniendo un romance con un adulto y es más, con un profesor. - Así es, es lo que he dicho- dijo Dumbledore. - ¿CÓMO?- dijeron los dos muggles. - Mamá, papá- empezó Hermione que poco a poco se iba alejando con la silla- yo quiero a Severus y él a mi, entonces ¿qué hay de malo? - ¿Cómo qué que hay de malo?, hija es un profesor, un adulto, vete a saber que pretende con una niña, además es un rockero, míralo con esas melenas y su vestimenta. - ¡Mamá!- dijo Hermione- Severus no es ningún rockero, aunque lo fuera no tendría importancia. Pero hija es que... es tan... no se... ¿oscuro?  
  
Severus no decía nada pero miraba a esos muggles con mala cara. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle rockero?, su pelo estaba perfectamente y la ropa... hoy estaba mejor que los demás días, al menos no era negra, solo faltaba que le dijeran gótico.  
  
Por dios mamá, nunca pensé que dirías esto a alguien que sabes que significa mucho para tu hija- dijo Hermione enfadada- lo quiero, no me importa lo que penséis de él, no importa que no aceptéis que este a su lado pero lo estaré y más ahora que espero un hijo suyo.  
  
Su madre casi se desmayó al oír eso tan precipitadamente, cogió el vaso de licor y se lo bebió de golpe para pasar la noticia. Los miro y abrió la boca, se levantó y señaló a Severus.  
  
Usted... usted... pederasta, abusador de menores, ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DEJAR EMBARAZADA A MI HIJA?  
  
Severus y Hermione dieron gracias al hecho de que el bar estuviera vacío y la dueña se había metido en el almacén dejándolos solos.  
  
Señora- habló por fin Severus- yo quiero a su hija más que nada en este mundo, daría cualquier cosa por ella y a su lado me ha vuelto a enseñar lo que es ser humano y volver a amar. No quiero perderla y la noticia de su embarazo es la segunda cosa que me hace levantarme cada día sabiendo que soy el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, la primera cosa es tener a Hermione a mi lado, apoyándome, queriéndome, escuchándome... la quiero y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella y nuestro hijo. Su aceptación es importante pero si no la tenemos no me preocupa porque continuaré con su hija.  
  
Hermione miraba a Severus con una sonrisita de orgullo, nunca lo había oído hablar tan sinceramente, estaba demostrando que la quería con locura al enfrentarse a sus padres. Ese era su hombre. Su Sevie.  
  
- Esto es indígnate- dijo la señora Granger que se giro a su marido- George, ¿no tienes nada qué decir a tu hija y a este... señor? - Enhorabuena- dijo ante la expresión boquiabierta de su esposa- me alegro de verás de estas noticias... no es que me parezca muy correcto pero si es lo que queréis os daré mi apoyo y mi aceptación, cariño- y se acercó a su hija y la abrazó- me alegro tanto por ti. - Gracias papá. - Y usted- se acercó a Severus- espero que trate a mi pequeña como se merece o vendré y sin magia le enseñaré de lo que es capaz de hacer un padre muggle. - Se lo prometo señor. Entonces... bienvenido a la familia- y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.  
  
Severus sonrió y se la estrechó. Dumbledore le dijo algo flojito a la señora Granger que asintió y se acercó a la pareja.  
  
- Esta bien, lo acepto, acepto vuestra relación y el embarazo- los miro y más calmada sonrió- me alegro por vosotros, de verdad... mi pequeña va a ser madre- y llorando abrazó a su hija y después, ante el asombro de todos, abrazó a Severus y lo llamó yerno. Bueno ahora que las cosas se han aclarado, disfrutemos de las bebidas y luego si quieren pueden recorrer el pueblo antes de marcharse- dijo Dumbledore feliz.  
  
Más tranquilos estuvieron hablando de las clases, de como surgió el amor, como se declararon... la madre de Hermione escuchaba atentamente, siempre la había gustado saber la vida romántica de cada pareja.  
  
- Señor Snape... - Dígame Severus. - Deacuerdo Severus, ¿podría...podría hacerme un favor?- pidió el padre de la joven - Lo que sea. - ¿Podría enseñarme como es eso de la magia?, es que Hermione nunca lo ha hecho. - Por supuesto- dijo Severus que sacó su varita y haciendo un movimiento circular hizo aparecer un ramo de flores que se lo tendió a la señora Granger. Vaya, es curioso esto de la magia- dijo George mirando la varita y el ramo.  
  
Al terminar las bebidas pasearon por el pueblo y el matrimonio muggle miraba los escaparates ensimismados por las cosas extrañas y maravillosas. Severus y Hermione iban cogidos de la mano por primera vez sin temor a ser vistos por quien no debía. Dumbledore iba con los señores Granger explicándole que era cada cosa.  
  
A la tarde Hermione se despidió de su padres que le dijeron una y otra vez que se cuidara y que por cualquier cosa los avisara que vendrían enseguida. Se abrazaron y partieron por un local que según el director los dejaría en el Londres muggle.  
  
En el carruaje que los llevaba al castillo Dumbledore, con una sonrisita, dijo.  
  
- Yo que había venido preparado, pero gracias a dios no ha hecho falta mi... as de la manga- y, ante la mirada de sus dos acompañantes, sacó de la túnica una botellita- es poción de la alegría, si la cosa se hubiera puesto fea unas gotas hubieran bastado para que tus padres solo notaran alegría ante la noticia- le explicó a la joven. - ¿Cómo la ha conseguido? Aaa mi querido Severus, yo tengo mis contactos.  
  
Y con una sonrisa el anciano miró el paisaje en silencio hasta llegar al castillo. Todo había salido bien al fin y al cabo y Hermione ya tenía la aceptación de sus padres, lo más importante para ella. 


	11. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 10: LOS PRIMEROS ANTOJOS.  
  
El primer mes da embarazo pasó volando y Hermione sentía al pequeño crecer en su interior, por suerte la barriga aún no le crecía y podía disimular perfectamente el embarazo. No le había dicho nada a nadie y más de una vez tuvo que disculparse con Harry y Ron por no acompañarlos a sus aventurillas. Tenía que cuidarse mucho y no se tenía que estresar demasiado, según le decía la enfermera que le hacía una revisión cada dos semanas, por eso renunció al puesto de prefecta, un hecho que pillo de sorpresa a todos los Gryffindor que sabían perfectamente que eso era algo que siempre había querido la chica. McGonagall aceptó la baja aunque le aseguró que no encontraría a nadie tan buena como ella y de tan gran responsabilidad, pero Hermione recomendó a Ginny porque sabía que a la menor de los Weasley le entusiasmaba ese puesto.  
  
Una noche a la semana iba a dormir con Severus. En toda la semana ansiaba que llegará el viernes para estar a solas con su hombre. No podían estar juntos tanto como deseaban porque la gente sospecharía si notarán tan a menudo la ausencia de la chica además que los EXTASIS se acercaban.  
  
Pero pronto la Navidad llegó y el castillo quedó casi desierto. Ese año había muy pocos alumnos de cada casa, por eso los blancos jardines se llenaban de batallas de nieve entre casas diferentes.  
  
Como en Gryffindor solo quedaba Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny y dos alumnos de primero aprovechaban para jugar a snap explosivo en la sala común y Hermione conseguía escabullirse para los encuentros con Severus.  
  
Los tres amigos creían que se iba a ayudar a la jefa de su casa a hacer unos ensayos para los de primero, se lo creían sin problema ya que sabían perfectamente como a Hermione le gustaba todo eso de enseñar y eso era una buena oportunidad para aprender.  
  
La chica también recibía cartas de Sirius que se preocupaba de su salud y siempre le decía que por cualquier cosa él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla.  
  
La noche de Navidad, Hermione habló con Ginny, la nueva prefecta, y le dijo que no dijera nada de que esa noche no dormiría en la torre.  
  
- De acuerdo Herm, no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que te escabulles a ver a tu novio- dijo con una sonrisita.  
  
Por la noche se dirigió al dormitorio de Severus donde la esperaba, entró y vio la habitación llena de velas aromáticas.  
  
- Severus es precioso. He pensado que sería bonito pasar una velada romántica- le susurró antes de besarla.  
  
El hombre la sorprendió al traer una mesa con la cena y un postre de pastelitos de toda clase. Hermione se relamía al ver los dulces, le encantaban. Cenaron tranquilamente, disfrutando del momento. Hablaban de las pocas horas que pasaban juntos.  
  
- Estoy esperando con ansiedad que sea verano. - ¿Para qué Severus? - Bueno por una parte para que tu termines las clases, otra para empezar con las mudanzas y para ver al pequeño. - Tienes razón- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- por cierto ¿qué mudanza? La tuya- dijo el hombre- este verano te vienes a vivir a mi casa, es bastante grande, te gustará.  
  
Después de los postres, donde Hermione probó todos los pastelitos, se fueron a dar una vuelta por el lago. Aprovecharon el pasillo secreto que iba de las mazmorras a los jardines, así no tenían que pasar por la Entrada donde debía estar la Señora Norris haciendo guardia. A la media hora regresaron por el aire helado que hacía esa noche y porque volvía a nevar. Se despojaron de las gruesas capas y se echaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá delante del fuego.  
  
- Severus. - Mmm- dijo el profesor que besaba su cuello. - Cuando la tripa empiece a notarse ¿qué haremos? - Bueno, Pomfrey te dará unas pociones que hacen reducir el vientre, sin dañar al niño. - De acuerdo- dijo Hermione que bostezó- vamos a dormir que estoy cansada. - Severus... Severus despierta - Mmm. - Despierta cariño. - ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Severus despertándose y incorporándose algo asustado- ¿te ocurre algo? - No, solo es que... me apetece mucho un batido de chocolate. - ¿Ahora?, son- miró el reloj- son las dos y media de la madrugada. - Anda Sevie, es un antojito de nada... por faaaaa. - Esta bien- y levantándose de la cama se puso una capa- ahora vuelvo, voy a las cocinas, a esta hora no hay casi elfos. - Gracias, ah, ahora que vas ¿podrías traerme algo más?- y lo miro con cara de suplica. - Pide. Quiero un sándwich de manteca de cacao, mermelada, jamón, sardinas, queso, un pedazo de tarta de calabaza, fresas y... un helado de naranja.  
  
Severus la miraba con cara de asco.  
  
- ¿Todo eso? Si y no te olvides del batido.  
  
El profesor de pociones salió de a las mazmorras y se dirigió a las cocinas. Los pasillos estaban helados. Llegó a las cocinas donde solo se veía a un elfo limpiando las ollas, el pequeño ser se acercó corriendo a Severus y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza.  
  
- Buenas noches profesor Snape, señor, ¿desea algo señor? ¿Me podrías preparar...- y le dijo todo lo que le había pedido Hermione.  
  
El elfo lo miraba extrañado ante el "peculiar" manjar, pero sin decir nada al respecto se fue a preparar el sándwich, los dulces y el batido. A los diez minutos le trajo una bandeja con los alimentos.  
  
- Aquí tiene profesor Snape señor, espero que... todo sea de su gusto señor- dijo el elfo aún mirando el peculiar sándwich. - Supongo que si, buenas noches. Buenas noches señor.  
  
Severus, con la bandeja rebosante de comida, se dirigió a su despacho donde lo esperaba Hermione sentada en la cama. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica al ver todo lo que había pedido.  
  
- Gracias cariño- dijo cuando el hombre le puso la bandeja sobre las rodillas Aquí tienes luego no digas que no te hago caso, bueno voy a dormir un poco ¿vale?, buenas noches- y se tapó con las mantas al lado de la chica.  
  
Hermione cogió el sándwich de un par de pisos rellenos de todo aquello que le gustaba, dio un buen mordisco y sonrió.  
  
- Eta wenizimo- dijo con la boca llena sin ver la cara de asco que ponía el jefe de los serpientes al oír como comía.  
  
A la mañana siguiente la pareja se despertó con el sonido de las campanadas del reloj que anunciaba que eran las nueve de la mañana. Se ducharon y fueron al Gran Comedor. En la Entrada se distanciaron un poco y entraron por separado, cada uno se fue a su mesa.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
Hermione se sentó al lado de sus amigos que la miraron y la saludaron.  
  
- Buenos días Herm- dijo Ron algo sonrojado- esta mañana te ves... muy bonita. Gracias, ¿me puedes pasar el baicon, las salchichas, las tostadas, la mermelada y el zumo, ¡ah! Y la manteca.  
  
El pelirrojo se lo paso y vio como se lo comía todo, desde luego hacía como un mes que la chica había empezado a comer bastante más que de costumbre.  
  
Un perro negro se acercó a los cuatro chicos trotando y meneando la cola contento, los chicos sonrieron al ver al perro con un lazo rojo por el cuello.  
  
- Feliz Navidad Hocicos- dijo Harry rascando detrás de las orejas al perro. - Feliz Navidad- dijeron Ron y Ginny. Feliz Navidad- dijo Hermione que le dio un abrazo al perro que se quedó quieto para disfrutar la caricia- ¿quieres algo para comer?  
  
El perro le ladró haciendo entender que si, le dieron unas chuletas que se las comió encantando sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
- Hoy, cuando he ido a las cocinas ha buscar un te, un elfo me ha dicho que ayer por la noche estuviste pidiendo un menú bastante... peculiar. - Es que...- dijo Severus algo sonrojado sin mirar al director que sonreía de oreja a oreja, al final bajó el tono de voz- a Hermione le entró un antojo y tuve que ir. - ¿A las dos de la madrugada?- preguntó Dumbledore. - Si.  
  
El director se puso a reír sin ver la cara de fastidio de su compañero. Al final terminó la risa y lo miro.  
  
- Quien te haya visto y quien te vea pensará que no eres la misma persona Severus, antes eras de todo menos amable- el profesor de pociones frunció el ceño- y ahora, mírate, eres capaz de levantarte a las tantas de la noche para ir a buscar un simple dulce para Hermione... es muy afortunada de tenerte, en serio, nunca se arrepentirá- y le sonrió amablemente con los ojos llenos de orgullo.  
  
Severus miro a Hermione y la vio sonreír mientras jugaba con "el chucho" de Black, era él el afortunado. Era el que daba gracias cada mañana al saber que la tenía a su lado y que la amaba como a nadie antes lo había hecho. 


	12. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 11: MENSAJES.  
  
Las clases volvieron a su curso y los alumnos regresaron de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los de quinto y séptimo tuvieron unos pequeños exámenes de preparación para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, en general fueron bastante bien, según los profesores habían aprovechado bien las vacaciones.  
  
Pero no todo iba bien en el castillo.  
  
Los Slytherin cada día tomaban más represalias contra los Gryffindor, sus bromas se volvían bastante pesadas a pesar de las regañinas de la profesora McGonagall e incluso alguna que otra por parte de Snape. Aunque ya no estaba Draco Malfoy los serpientes habían "conseguido" otro líder que según mirabas sus actos era tan frío y calculador como el rubio. Zabini no destacaba en las clases pero era bien sabido de su ingenio e inteligencia para preparar bromas y venganzas, todo un Slytherin puro.  
  
Lo "peor" llegó al mes de comenzar de nuevo las clases. Hermione estaba desayunando tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor junto a sus amigos cuando entraron las lechuzas con el correo. Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, le trajo al moreno su ejemplar de la revista Quidditch y los nuevos equipos. Ron y el moreno empezaron a ojear la revista encantados admirando los nuevos modelos de escoba cuando una lechuza negra con los ojos del mismo color se posó delante de la chica y la miro fijamente tendiéndole la pata donde llevaba un sobre atado. Hermione, algo insegura, cogió el sobre y la lechuza ululo más parecido a un grito y prendió el vuelo. Algunos del Comedor se giraron para ver marchar a la peculiar lechuza.  
  
- ¿De quién es la carta?- preguntó Ron. - Anda que la lechuza, daba algo de miedo- dijo Ginny- que manera más rara de ulular.  
  
Hermione miro el sobre donde solo se veía su nombre grabado en el papel, con cuidado rasgó el sobre y extrajo un trozo de pergamino con letras negras y elegantes.  
  
Querida sangre sucia, ¿me echas de menos?, yo no, por supuesto, Pero no olvido tu... sacrificio que tuviste que hacer para que me Me echaran de ese maldito castillo, como ves no me afecta Demasiado. Al fin estoy en el colegio donde realmente quería estar En Dumrstram. Aquí se da verdadera importancia a las Artes Oscuras, mi colección de maleficios ha aumentado considerablemente, Tranquila ya tendrás la oportunidad de probarlos, tengo algunos Reservados solo para ti. Solo quería refrescarte la memoria y hacerte entender que aún no he terminado contigo, volveré el día menos pensado y acabaré contigo como tuve que hacer en mi momento, pero esta vez te hará compañía tu "querido" profesor de pociones que tan inconscientemente te protegió sin pensar que es un auténtico serpiente. Su traición la pagará muy cara, demasiado cara. Volveré, de eso puedes estar segura. Muere sangre sucia. D.M.  
  
Hermione acabó de leer la carta y su pulso temblaba cuando el papel se encendió mágicamente y lo tuvo que tirar sobre la mesa. Los leones contemplaron como la carta se prendía fuego y al final quedaba polvo, simple polvo.  
  
- Hermione, ¿qué... era eso?- preguntó Harry. - No lo sé- dijo la chica que miro a la mesa de profesores y vio que todos la miraran, sobre todo Dumbledore y Severus.  
  
El director le hizo una seña y se levantó seguido por el profesor de pociones.  
  
- Ahora vuelvo- y sin dar más explicaciones se levantó y siguió a los dos adultos.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
Los tres se sentaron en las sillas del despacho del director. Hermione miro a Fawkes que entonaba una dulce melodía, su pelaje estaba totalmente rojo, debía haber resucitado hacía poco.  
  
- Bien Hermione ¿nos puedes explicar de quién era esa carta?- preguntó el director- no es normal que los alumnos reciban cartas que se prenden fuego solas. - Era de Malfoy- dijo casi en un suspiro. - ¿Draco Malfoy?- dijo Severus- que quiere ahora esa rata rubia. - Venganza- dijo Hermione- acabar conmigo y... contigo Severus, va por nosotros.  
  
Dicho esto explicó que ponía exactamente el papel, sin interrupciones, los dos adultos la escuchaban atentamente hasta que acabó y agachó la cabeza.  
  
- Maldito hijo del diablo- gruño Severus dando un puñetazo en la mesa y levantándose. - Cálmate Severus- le aconsejó el director que volvió a mirar a Hermione- de ahora en adelante no abras nada que no sepas realmente de quien es, si recibes otra carta parecida tráemela enseguida, ¿entendido?, no sabemos hasta que punto es capaz de llegar Malfoy. - Si señor. - No te preocupes Hermione, no te hará nada, no entrará en estos terrenos, no si aún estoy yo y Severus para protegerte. - Gracias- dijo la chica más calmada- debo volver al Comedor antes de que empiecen las clases. - No comentes esto con nadie- dijo el anciano- Severus quédate un momento tenemos que hablar de las clases. - Si señor, adiós Hermione. - Hasta luego- y la chica se fue dejándolos solos. - ¿Qué ocurre Albus? - Tengo trabajo para ti. - ¿Trabajo? - Tienes que ir mañana a Escocia. - ¿Por?- se volvió a sentar y miro al director que se pasaba una mano por el rostro cansado. - Nuevos mortífagos se están reuniendo. - Pero si encerramos a los que quedaban con vida- dijo Severus- Voldemort murió al final, acabamos con él. - Voldemort murió pero no su descendiente- vio la cara del profesor- hay una persona que puede despertar de su "sueño" y descubrir quien es y hacer florecer sus poderes, debes ir allí y descubrir todo lo que puedas, no dejes que esto continué o nadie podrá detenerlo. - ¿Quién es el descendiente? - Harry- dijo Dumbledore clavando sus ojos en los de Severus.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
Hermione había sido interrogada por sus amigos al volver con ellos, Ron le preguntaba una y otra vez quien había sido el responsable de aquella carta.  
  
- No lo sé Ronnie, por eso he ido ha hablar con Dumbledore- mintió la chica- habrá sido alguna chalada que aún sigue con el asunto de que salgo con Harry. - Pero si todo eso ocurrió hace tres años- dijo Ginny. - Si pero la gente no deja de molestar- dijo Hermione recordando el asunto con la periodista Rita Skitter.  
  
Y sin preguntar más se fueron a clase de Defensa donde Remus les sorprendió con unas diminutas criaturas llamadas Timmuns que tenían el poder de controlar el tiempo climático.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
Severus se paseaba por su dormitorio de un lado a otro intranquilo, antes esos "trabajos" que le mandaba Dumbledore no le preocupaban tanto pero esa vez tenía un mal presentimiento. Miro de nuevo la capa oscura y la máscara blanca que reposaban sobre su cama y recordó que se había prometido que nunca más las utilizaría pero no podía cumplir su promesa, debía utilizar esa indumentaria para investigar. La razón de su espera llegó y llamó a la puerta.  
  
- Adelante.  
  
Hermione entró en el dormitorio y se acercó a Severus que le dio un beso.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Sevie?- preguntó la chica- ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir? - Hermione yo... mañana me marcho- dijo con dolor ante las palabras. - ¿Dónde?- y vio que el hombre miraba de reojo la cama, miro hacía allí y...- Severus ¿por qué has vuelto a sacar la indumentaria de mortífago? - Eso es por lo que me marcho, Dumbledore quiere que vaya a investigar una reunión de nuevos mortífagos. - Pero... si todos están muertos o entre rejas- dijo Hermione nerviosa. - No todos... se vuelven a juntar Hermione, hay un nuevo peligro, un nuevo mago que puede destruirnos a todos. - ¿Quién? - Aún no puedo decirlo hasta estar bien informado, no quiero ponerte en peligro. - Esta bien- dijo la chica que se acercó y lo abrazó- por favor prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado y que no te someterás a más peligro del que ya corres, por favor. - Te lo prometo Herm, pasado mañana estaré de vuelta sano y salvo y hablaré con el director para que nos deje ir todo el fin de semana para nosotros solos, iremos adonde quieras ¿vale? - De acuerdo pero ahora lo más importante eres tú  
  
Severus agachó un poco la cara y besó a la chica mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, estuvieron unos minutos juntos que les parecieron segundos hasta que Hermione se tuvo que ir, muy a pesar suyo se despidió de Severus.  
  
- Adiós Herm - Mejor hasta pronto- dijo la chica antes de irse.  
  
Llegó la hora. Severus se enfrascó en la capa y se echó la capucha sobre su cabeza y empezó a recorrer los oscuros caminos del Bosque prohibido, apretaba la varita en su mano que descansaba en un bolsillo y vigilaba cada ruido de su alrededor. Animales y ruidos extraños se oían por su espalda pero se decía así mismo que no había peligro mientras no se parase, tenía que llegar hasta un trasladador situado en el mismo corazón del bosque, el porque de ese peculiar punto era simplemente el no ser visto. La oscuridad era cada vez más intensa y tuvo que iluminar el camino con su varita, los escasos rayos de sol no atravesaban la espesa hojareda pero al fin lo vio, delante suya se alzaba un viejo roble donde reposaba en sus raíces una botella sucia y resquebrajada. La cogió y en segundos sintió como era succionado por el transladador y volvía a tocar tierra firme. Ante él se extendía un callejón lleno de ratas y basura, había llegado a su destino. 


	13. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 12: ¿HA SIDO DESCUBIERTO?  
  
Severus se bajó la capucha y salió de ese apestoso callejón para encontrarse con calles hermosas, llenas de casas familiares, gente alegre y verdes montañas alrededor. Eso era Escocia. ¿Dónde ir ahora?  
  
Dumbledore le había dicho que fuera a una pensión llamada "El Lago" donde tendría una habitación a su nombre, así que, parando un taxi, se dirigió hacía allí.  
  
- Usted no parece de por aquí- le dijo el mago que conducía el vehículo. - No - ¿Ha venido de vacaciones?, aunque no lleva maletas. - Estoy de paso- dijo Severus, no quería dar explicaciones y tampoco quería hablar. - De paso, eh,¿y dónde irá después?- el conductor lo miro por el retrovisor. - No es de su incumbencia- dijo el profesor con mal humor. - Vale tranquilo hombre, solo quería dar algo que hablar. - No me gusta la conversación.  
  
Ya en silencios recorrieron las calles y a la media hora se podía distinguir a lo lejos un lago, el conductor se paró y Severus pagó. Delante suya se veía una pensión no muy espectacular pero sería buen sitio para pasar una sola noche, el hombre entró y una bruja muy anciana le atendió.  
  
- ¿Qué desea el caballero? - Tengo una habitación al nombre de Alan Rickman (jijiji). - Si- y cogió una llave- habitación ciento dos, en primera planta, espero que sea de su agrado señor Rickman.  
  
Y por las escaleras subió al primer piso, su habitación estaba al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta. Una sala cuadrada decorada con una cama, una mesita, un armario y una puerta que daba al baño era todo lo que tenía. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Ahora, en ese lugar, sería otra persona, según había acordado con el director, usaría otro nombre para que nadie supiera quien era en realidad.  
  
[- En unas horas debo actuar] pensó mientras se acercaba a la única ventana de la habitación y miraba la concurrente calle.  
  
El atardecer llegaba a su fin cuando Severus salió de la pensión y tapado con la capa empezaba a andar. Una fina lluvia había empezado a caer sobre el lugar que olía a humedad por la cercanía del lago. Casi no quedaban magos por las calles y los locales cerraban sus puertas menos algún bar o restaurante. El hombre, que sabía donde se encontrada la taberna donde debía ir aceleró el paso hasta bajar por una escalinata y abrir la puerta del local más apestoso de todo Escocia, antes de entrar se cubrió el rostro con la máscara porque allí dentro todo ser vivo era seguidor del mal. Con el primer paso al interior de la taberna algunas miradas cubrieron al desconocido pero volvieron enseguida a sus copas y charlas entre borrachos. Ni un rostro se veía, todos llevaban máscaras menos el tabernero que ya le bastaba con su rostro desfigurado por culpa de alguna pelea, pensó Severus al acercarse.  
  
- ¿Qué le pongo?- dijo en un gruñido ronco. - Un wisky doble- pidió Severus que se giro un poco para ver el local.  
  
Miro a cada miembro de allí y por un instante creyó que se había equivocado de lugar porque solo se veía borrachos bebiendo y dormidos sobre sus mesas hasta que topó con las mesas del fondo. Unos veinte magos estaban juntos hablando entre susurros, sin duda eran ellos. El tabernero le dio la bebida y levantó un poco la máscara para llevarse el vaso a los labios. Apuró la copa cuando vio que uno de ellos se levantaba y se metía por una puerta, lo siguió y vio que eran los lavabos. El hombre, que estaba de espaldas a Severus, no vio como se acercaba con la varita en alto y solo oyó "desmaius" antes de caer al suelo sin conciencia.  
  
Severus lo metió en un sucio armario de las escobas y apuntando con la varita al hombre en la garganta susurró:  
  
- Vocalium.  
  
Como los dos iban vestidos igual (capa negra y máscara de mortífago) no tuvo que cambiarse de ropa, solo escondió mejor el pelo dentro de la capucha y salió afuera, se acercó a la mesa de los extraños y se sentó al lado de un hombre bastante fornido.  
  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido Jonathan?- le preguntó el hombre de al lado. - Estaba en el baño- dijo Severus pero en vez de su voz sonó la del otro hombre que yacía escondido, para eso había servido el segundo hechizo. - Esta bien sigamos con lo nuestro- dijo un hombre de delante suya- ¿alguien tiene idea de cómo entrar? - Será difícil- dijo la voz de una mujer desde el sitio más alejado- el viejo de Dumbledore tiene demasiado vigilado el castillo, lo mejor sería cogerlo afuera, en Hogsmeade. - Creo que tienes razón, el pueblo es un lugar perfecto pero ¿cómo acercarnos a Potter?- el mismo hombre de antes, parecía el cabecilla del grupo y Severus al oír lo del castillo y el nombre de Harry prestó mucha atención- Jonathan ¿alguna idea?, no hablas mucho oí. - Eee... podríamos- empezó el profesor pensando rápido- convertirnos en algún compañero suyo con la poción multijugos, una hora será suficiente para atraparlo y a unos críos es fácil engañarlos. - Muy bueno- admitió la chica- no lo había pensado.  
  
Severus dirigió su mirada a la mujer que solo se le veían unos ojos claros a través de la máscara y la poca luz del local.  
  
- Pues esto aclarado debemos hablar con nuestro contacto en el colegio para saber la próxima salida al pueblo- dijo el hombre fornido de al lado de Severus- avisemos a Lucius, él sabrá como terminar la faena.  
  
[- Mmm, Malfoy esta metido en el ajo, debí sospecharlo] pensó Severus, escuchando atentamente.  
  
- Será un buen golpe- habló un chico joven, según su voz- derrotaremos de una vez por todas al viejo (se referían a Dumbledore) y con los poderes de Harry gobernaremos el mundo, será un buen Lord cuando sepa de verdad quien es y descubra sus poderes. - Quien-ya-sabéis dejó demasiado en ese chico- habló un anciano- imaginad si nos falla... sería nuestro fin, aún hay demasiada bondad en el joven y la matanza de sus padres no nos ayudará para convencerlo, esta resentido y nos lo pondrá difícil, muy difícil. - Cállate William, siempre tan pesimista- dijo la chica apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. - Y tú, Leonor, siempre actuando antes que pensar, recuerda la última vez que te hicimos caso, ese maldito Snape se escapó de nuestras manos.  
  
Severus, que había estado un poco ausente en la conversación, volvió a mirar a la chica que miraba el suelo, lo habían nombrado y según el anciano ella había fallado en su propia muerte.  
  
- No fue mi culpa que el desgraciado ese tuviera un trasladador y que huyera de esa manera. - Pero era de esperar ¿o que creías que haría después de haber sido descubierto como espía? dejarse atrapar y luego ir ha hacer unas cervezas... lo ves, joven, eres demasiado joven aún. - Vete a la mierda William- y levantándose se fue del local. - William, hombre, no hagas enfadar a la chica- dijo el hombre de su izquierda. - Es una mandona- dijo el anciano que se levantó como los demás, la reunión había terminado.  
  
Cada uno se fue por su lado y Severus volvió al lado del hombre que aún dormía en el armario, le borró la memoria y se la modificó antes de despertarlo. Ya con su voz volvió a la pensión sin la cara tapada. La fina llovizna de antes se había convertido en una tormenta en toda regla, al entrar en su dormitorio se secó las ropas mágicamente.  
  
Dejó la capa en la cama cuando divisó algo a la titubeante luz de las lámpara del techo que solo contaba con cuatro velas. La ventana estaba un poco abierta y un charco de agua se veía debajo de ésta, todo indicaría que él la había dejado mal cerrada y la lluvia había penetrado pero el caso era que Severus había mirado por la ventana pero en ningún momento la había abierto y, además, el charco de agua estaba seguido por pisadas. Había alguien en el dormitorio.  
  
- Hola Jonathan o debería decir Severus.  
  
El hombre se dio la vuelta para toparse con una mujer de unos treinta años con los ojos claros y el cabello rojo por encima de los hombros, lo apuntaba con la varita y Severus la reconoció como la que había estado en la taberna y una de tantas que intentaron matarlo al descubrirse su traición.  
  
- Leonor, ¿quieres algo de beber? - No te hagas el amable porque se que ese no es tu carácter- lo miro entrecerrando los ojos- has sido astuto cambiándote por William pero tu inusual silencio me ha hecho sospechar, antes deberías saber que tu... víctima no para ni un segundo cayado y que tiene los ojos azules no negro.  
  
Severus se acordó que la había mirado fijamente algunos momentos en la taberna, un error que nunca antes había cometido, tal vez al estar demasiado concentrado en al conversación no se dio cuenta de ello.  
  
- Entonces ¿qué quieres ahora de mí?- preguntó el hombre que metió la mano lentamente en su bolsillo de la túnica. - Primero la varita- y apuntó la mano dentro de la tela, sin cuidado le arrebató el trozo de madera de caoba clara y la partió por la mitad- ups, perdón- sonrió un poco- ahora quiero resolver lo que hace años no pude. - ¿Matarme?- dijo Severus mirando los trozos de varita en el suelo. - Exactamente, eres un traidor y aún lo eres porque supongo que tu querido Dumbledore te ha enviado para investigar lo que planeamos sobre el futuro de Potter. - Puede que si y puede que no. - No te hagas el graciosillo conmigo Severus, me jodistes una vez pero no lo volverás ha hacer, por tu culpa fui tomada como irresponsable por el mismo Lord que no volvió a confiar en mi por dejarte escapar. - Pues gracias por no acabar conmigo- dijo Severus con una sonrisita. - Maldito desgraciado, muere... MUERE- y se echó sobre Severus con furia pero no contaba con lo que iba ha ocurrir.  
  
Severus se agachó lo suficiente para coger su verdadera varita de la pernera de su pantalón, con increíble agilidad desarmó a la chica con un accio y cogiéndole la mano que sujetaba la varita se la retorció en la espalda quedando atrás de ella.  
  
- William tiene razón, aún eres muy joven para estos trotes, hasta otra Leonor... Obliviate.  
  
Dos horas después estaba en el callejón por donde había venido. La chica se despertaría mañana en la cama del hostal sin recordar nada y él había conseguido lo que quería sin necesidad de matar a nadie. Volvió a coger la sucia botella y fue transportado de nuevo sin ver que una rata con una pata plateada se había colado dentro de su capa siendo succionada con el profesor. 


	14. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 13: LA RATA.  
  
Era casi el amanecer cuando Severus volvió al castillo, tuvo que utilizar la puerta secreta del jardín porque no quería entrar por la puerta principal, de seguro Filch estaría por allí y le haría mil preguntas mientras su gata le olisqueara la capa. Llegó directamente a las mazmorras y se fue directo a su dormitorio, ya hablaría con el director en el desayuno, ahora necesitaba dormir, aunque fueran tres horitas. En el dormitorio se quitó la capa dejándole sobre el sofá y una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios al ver a Hermione dormida en su cama sobre las mantas y con la túnica puesta. No hizo ruido para no despertarla y despojándose de su ropaje y quedando con pantalones y camisa se tendió al lado de la joven y abrazándola se durmió.  
  
- Severus... Severus despierta. - Mmmm- farfulló el maestro que abrió un ojo con pereza y vio a otros dos de color avellana que lo miraban- hola Herm, ¿qué hora es? - Las ocho y diez, ¿cuándo has llegado?, ¿por qué no me avisaste? - Era muy tarde y no quería despertarte- se incorporó y estiró los músculus. - Pero, estás bien ¿verdad? - Si, no pasó nada, descubrí lo que tenía que descubrir y punto- se fue al baño a darse una ducha, al salir se vistió bajo la atenta mirada de la chica que lo miraba preocupada- Hermione todo esta bien, ¿de acuerdo?, estoy perfectamente. - Es que me tenías tan preocupada- y lo abrazó- ojalá Dumbledore no te mandé a otro trabajo como espía. - Tranquila- y la besó antes de irse los dos hacía el Gran Comedor.  
  
Mientras tanto una rata salía de su escondite y tomaba forma de un hombre menudo con ojos llorosos y una mano plateada. Una cruel sonrisa surgía en su rostro.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya, mi viejo amigo tiene a esa chiquilla en su mente- se dijo para si mismo- un punto en nuestro favor, verás cuando Lucius se entere.  
  
Volvió a su forma de animago y por una pequeña grieta de la pared salió del castillo en rumbo a la mansión Malfoy, de seguro el rubio le agradecería enormemente la noticia.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
Los de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban en los jardines cuidando al potrillo que había recogido Hagrid, prácticamente ya tenía su medida de adulto y se había acostumbrado perfectamente a la presencia de los alumnos. Su pelaje era profundamente negro con unas bonitas alas a cada lado y su blanco cuerno decorando sus ojos grises como el acero. Las clases de Cuidado eran divididas entre lecciones y el cuidado del animal y por eso la mayoría de alumnos lo agradecía porque al tener al animal, Hagrid no había vuelto a traer ningún animal de los suyos: asquerosos y horrendos.  
  
- Este fin de semana hay visita a Hogsmeade- comentó Harry que limpiaba la paja por otra de fresca. - Si- dijo Ron- iré a comprarle algo para el cumpleaños de mi madre, ¿vendrás Hermione? - Por supuesto tengo que... hacer unas compras- dijo la chica poniendo agua limpia. - Esto... Herm, ¿irás con alguien especial?- preguntó el pelirrojo avergonzado. - No, solo con vosotros- sonrió. - ¡Ey! Nosotros somos especiales- dijo el moreno. - Claro que lo sois, solo era una broma, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - Es que... había pensado... si querrías ir conmigo, solos- recalcó la palabra mirando a Harry haciéndole entender que quería una cita- tomaremos algo y podemos ir ha hacer las compras juntos, ¿te apetece? Eeee... vale- dijo la chica haciendo sacar una sonrisa al pelirrojo.  
  
Después de esa clase fueron a Defensa donde Remus les explicó las consecuencias de los gritos de las banshees en los muggles.  
  
- Los muggles, al no tener poderes mágicos, morirían ante el grito de la mujer si se enfureciera al máximo, pero estos casos son muy escasos ya que las damas no suelen rondar por lugares no mágicos a no ser que su amado viviera por ese entorno. - Profesor, ¿es verdad qué son mujeres que al sufrir por la perdida del hombre al que amaban se autodestruyen convirtiéndose en lo que son?- preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw. - Si Roberson, eso es una de las razones- explicó Remus que se paseaba por el aula- en su cuello cuelga un colgante donde permanece gravado el nombre de su hombre y ante el nombramiento de éste pueden desarrollar grandes poderes. - ¿Y a los magos se nos puede matar con su grito?- preguntó Neville. - Puede, pero es más difícil porque al tener magia dentro de nosotros nos ayuda a contrarrestar las consecuencias pero no os recomiendo parar delante de alguna de ellas, aunque son bellas y es difícil no ver su larga cabellera y sus finos rasgos, la verdad, es un desperdicio que se conviertan en seres tan agresivos.  
  
La clase terminó con la campana y se fueron a comer aún fascinados por la enorme cantidad de cosas que pueden hacer las damas ante la perdida de un ser querido.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
La rata había conseguido colarse en la mansión y corría por los pasillos que estaban en penumbra hasta una sala donde el fuego estaba prendido y ante él un sillón donde se veía la silueta de un hombre que miraba las brasas.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Colagusano?- preguntó el rubio que vio de reojo como el animago tomaba forma. - Tengo buenas noticias Lucius, estupendas noticias- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos emocionado. - Cuando quieras hablas- dijo el hombre con poca paciencia- y así te largaras de mi casa cuanto antes apestosa rata. - Se el punto débil de Snape, se como atraerlo a nosotros y poder acabar con él. - Habla- dijo Lucius mirándolo con más interés. - La sangre sucia que consiguió expulsar a tu hijo de ese maldito castillo es la amante de nuestro querido profesor, lo he visto con mis propios ojos y por lo visto se... quieren con locura. - Me decepciona este Severus, cada vez se esta volviendo más blando- el rubio se levantó y paseo delante del fuego- primero nos traiciona, se va del lado oscuro, se junta con Dumbledore, lucha contra nosotros y ahora se lía con una niñata de origen sucio- chascó la lengua- esto podría ser su fin, ¿acaso ya no le quedan suficientes neuronas sanas para darse cuenta de esto? - Así que la información es buena- dijo Peter. - Si- dijo Lucius mirándolo- has hecho buen trabajo pequeña rata, el maestro estaría contento contigo- el hombrecito sonrió- vuelve al castillo y vigila todos sus movimientos. - También se que este fin de semana es la salida al pueblo, es lo que queríais saber. - Colagusano, me sorprendes- dijo Lucius- tanta información... me orgulleces, esto se merece una buena compensación- y de los pliegues de su oscura túnica sacó una bolsita de cuero que lanzó al hombre que la cogió y abrió los ojos al ver una buena cantidad de dinero- esto es un pequeño obsequio, averigua más antes del sábado y será el doble. - Por supuesto Lucius, lo que desees- y hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de ser de nuevo una rata y regresar al castillo. - Así que una sangre sucia- susurró Lucius- y no una cualquiera sino la amiga de Potter y la enemiga de mi hijo, mmm, será buena su captura- y se fue entre las llamas de la chimenea que se apartaron a su paso para informar a los mortífagos que estaban bajo sus ordenes.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
La semana pasó rápidamente y los alumnos recibieron con entusiasmo el fin de semana donde fueron casi corriendo al pueblo a cargarse de provisiones de dulces y productos de bromas aparte de visitar a la señora Rosmerta en Las Tres Escobas donde había sacado la nueva cerveza de mantequilla con el gusto que uno deseaba.  
  
En la entrada del pueblo Harry y Ginny se despidieron de sus dos amigos y abrazados se fueron hacía Honeydukes. Ron miro de reojo a Hermione y suspirando preguntó a donde le gustaría ir.  
  
- A la librería- dijo la chica en seguida- tengo que comprar unos libros.  
  
Dicho y hecho. Los dos se encaminaron hacía allí hablando de las clases y de quidditch, tema que fascinaba al pelirrojo y por lo tanto no se veía tan avergonzado mientras hablaba de los nuevos modelos de escoba. En la librería Hermione se perdió entre los títulos de los libros, se recorrió cada una de las estanterías hasta encontrar lo que quería, se acercó a la caja y entregó el producto a la dependienta que la miro un poco raro.  
  
- "El primer embarazo: todos los detalles"- leyó Ron en la portada- ¿para qué quieres eso?, tu no estas.... - Noooo- dijo en seguida la chica- es para... una amiga que conocí en Bulgaria cuando fui a visitar a Víctor Krum, la chica espera su primer hijo y quiero regalárselo. - A vale, vaya susto.  
  
Pagó y se fueron hacía una pequeña joyería donde estuvieron mirando algún colgante para la señora Weasley, al final Ron se decidió por una lágrima tallada en un rubí. Con resignación salió del establecimiento con los bolsillos vacíos.  
  
- Llevo muchísimo ahorrando para este regalo, como no le guste se la carga. - Claro que le gustará, es muy bonito- dijo Hermione- vamos a tomar algo. - Es que... me he quedado sin nada- dijo Ron con las orejas rojas. - No importa, yo te invito pero no te acostumbres- y le sonrió.  
  
Y se encaminaron al local que estaba rebosando de alumnos disfrutando de unas bebidas antes de regresar a sus compras. Hermione pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla de nuevo sabor y junto al pelirrojo se encaminó a una pequeña mesa del fondo del local. Se sentaron y dieron el primer sorbo para comprobar que sabor tomaba la cerveza.  
  
- Vainilla- dijo Ron lamiéndose los labios y volviendo a dar un sorbo- ¿la tuya? - Canela dulce, buenísima... bueno que te cuentas Ronnie, hace tiempo que no hablamos tranquilamente. - Si, es que, siempre estas tan ocupada estudiando- miro su copa- creo que... nos estamos alejando Herm. - ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó la chica. - Desde que empezamos este curso has tenido muchos asuntos que arreglar, no se que te pasa pero cada vez pasas más tiempo alejada de Harry y de mi- el chico la miro con pena- te hecho de menos Hermione incluso nuestras discusiones que luego arreglábamos con un fuerte abrazo, ya no salimos a hacer trastadas, ni paseos nocturnos bajo la capa invisible, hecho de menos tus ordenes de prefecta, de empollona obligándonos a estudiar... ¿por qué has cambiado?, ¿por qué ya no hacemos todo lo que solíamos hacer? - Supongo que ya no somos niños- comentó Hermione- hemos crecido, nuestras responsabilidades cambian... tengo muchas cosas que pensar. - ¿Es tan importante qué incluso olvidas a tus amigos? - Ron, nunca os he olvidado ni nunca lo haré, sois mi familia, mis hermanos pero... - ¿Qué? - Tengo... Ron quiero decirte algo, es muy importante y nadie debe saberlo, no te quería decir nada pero no aguanto tener tantos secretos en mi interior. - Di, yo te escucho. - Aquí no, vayamos afuera.  
  
Los dos se levantaron y salieron a la calle, en silencio pasearon hasta la casa de los gritos que estaba desierta como a sus alrededores, Hermione se sentó en una piedra enorme y Ron hizo lo mismo.  
  
- Tu dirás Hermione. - Ron, no es fácil decirte esto- miro el suelo- tengo a alguien que es muy importante para mi, una persona a la que amo y ella a mi, nuestro futuro es estar juntos y más ahora que tendremos algo en común.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
- Allí esta señor Malfoy, ya tenemos a la chica en mira- dijo un hombre desde la oscuridad del bosque con una bola de vidrio en la mano donde la imagen de la cara de Lucius Malfoy se reflejaba. - ¿Esta sola?- preguntó el rubio. - No, un chico pelirrojo esta con ella, pero no hay nadie más a la vista. - ¿Pelirrojo? Entonces tranquilos, es un Weasley, ese no sabe defenderse ni a él mismo, cogedla y traedla con vida, al otro... podéis hacer lo que queráis. - Si mi señor- y el hombre escondió la bola en su túnica y se cubrió la cabeza con la capa, se giró y vio a tres hombres más- a llegado la hora, Colagusano ve y haz lo que hemos hablado.  
  
El hombrecillo se convirtió en rata y corriendo sobre sus cuatro patitas se fue acercando a los chicos con sigilo.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
- Ron, estoy... esperando un niño- dijo la chica. - ¿U-un niño?- y la miro- ¿De quién? - De...- pero no acabó la frase ya que una rata se poso delante suya tornando por segundos en un hombre que los apuntó con su varita.  
  
Los chicos vieron ante ellos al mismo animago que habían descubierto cuatro años atrás, el que fue la mascota del pelirrojo, el traidor de los Potter y el culpable de la estancia de Sirius en Azkaban durante años. Sin pensarlo sacaron sus varitas levantándose de la roca.  
  
- Yo no haría eso chicos- dijo el hombrecillo. - ¿Por qué no sucia rata?- dijo Ron- somos dos contra uno y apuesto que podemos ganarte. - Puede, todos tienen sus deseos pero ¿podéis ganarme a mi y a tres mortífagos más? - Tirad las varitas.  
  
Los dos jóvenes giraron la cara para toparse con tres magos más, se juntaron más y pensaron lo mismo, eran muchos para los dos, si al menos estuviera Harry tendrían más posibilidades, poco a poco dejaron caer las varitas que fueron recogidas por Colagusano que lucia una enorme sonrisa. Se juntaron todo lo que pudieron y se miraron de reojo, sabían que no sería fácil salir de esa, si es que lo conseguían.  
  
- Ahora, sangre sucia, vendrás con nosotros, alguien quiere verte. - No iré a ningún sitio contigo- dijo Hermione. - ¿A no?, y si te digo que o vienes o tu amigo morirá- dijo Colagusano viendo la cara de la chica. - Mátame si quieres rata de cloaca- dijo Ron posándose delante de la joven para protegerla- acaba conmigo pero no te llevarás a Hermione... mascota maloliente.  
  
Peter, ante las últimas palabras, apretó los puños, odiaba ser recordado como la mascota de un niño. Miro fijamente a un mortífago y éste se acercó por la espalda de los chicos y de un rápido movimiento cogió a Hermione por el brazo atrayéndola hacía él pero no esperaba la repentina patada del pelirrojo en la entrepierna que le obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo. Ante el balbuceó otro motífago lo apuntó con la varita y lanzó un maleficio.  
  
- Ancarem  
  
Un rayo negruzco se dirigió al pelirrojo que se giró lo suficiente para ver un cuerpo cubriendo el suyo. Un grito desgarró el aire y una figura cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ron miro con horror como Hermione se había puesto delante de él haciéndole de escudo parando el maleficio con su cuerpo, su espalda se veía a través de cuatro desgarrones en la tela en forma de garra que había traspasado su carne. Cuatro sangrantes cortes cruzaban de parte a parte la espalda de la chica que reprimía el dolor con respiraciones irregulares.  
  
- Hermione- dijo su nombre arrodillándose a su lado. - Vete- le susurró la chica- vete al castillo y avisa a Dumbledore y a Snape - ¿Qué?, no me marcharé sin ti. - Vete Ron, avísalos- se levantó con decisión y miro a los magos que la miraban fijamente- ¿me queréis? Pues aquí estoy, dejadlo ir y no opondré resistencia.  
  
Los cuatro se miraron pensando que hacer, esa idea era buena, cogerían a la chica que era lo que realmente querían y ya esta. Malfoy ya les había avisado de la incompetencia del chico, no sería peligro para ellos.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Peter- le damos diez segundos para escapar, si no se aleja lo suficiente lo mataremos igualmente. - De acuerdo- dijo Hermione que miro a Ron- corre, no pares hasta llegar al castillo, ve a hablar con los que te he dicho, no mires a tras, corre todo lo que puedas. - Pero... - Uno...- empezó Colagusano. - CORRE.  
  
El pelirrojo empezó a correr sin mirara atrás, no había podido ayudar a la chica pero haría lo que le había indicado. La voz de Peter sonaba cada vez más lejana, ya no lo alcanzaría, nunca había corrido así, como alma que se salva del diablo. Su vista se enjuagaba por momentos pero ahora no era hora de llorar primero era la vida de su amiga.  
  
A lo lejos vio el imponente castillo, el camino se iba acortando a cada zancada, le dolían los pies, le faltaba el aire y el corazón golpea su pecho con violencia pero no iba a parar, no ahora que entraba ya en los terrenos.  
  
Las escaleras fueron rápidamente subidas y las piernas le flaqueaban pero siguió y siguió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, no sabía al contraseña pero al llegar vio a un elfo trabajando, limpiaba una armadura cercana.  
  
- ¿Qué hace aquí el señor?, ¿no debería estar en el pueblo señor? - Dime... la contraseña... es urgente- dijo casi sin voz y con prisa.  
  
El elfo lo miro con desconfianza pero en segundos se la dio, sin darle las gracias se la dio a la gárgola que lo miraba.  
  
- Corazón de dragón.  
  
La gárgola le dejó paso y se apresuró a entrar, no llamó a la puerta y entró corriendo haciendo callar a dos hombres, precisamente los que buscaba.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape, cuatro mortífagos han secuestrado y herido a Hermione.  
  
---- ¨ ----  
  
Hermione vio alejarse a su amigo en rumbo al colegio, ahora ya estaba sola, sin protección ni compañía que otra que no fuera de los mortífagos que la miraban con sonrisas de triunfo, uno a uno se fue acercando, rodeándola, sin salida. Sus ojos sobre ella, riendo ante la victoria.  
  
Desmaius.  
  
Una infinita oscuridad rodeó a la chica que cayó al suelo sin sentido, sin sentir que la transportaban a otro lugar, a una vieja y enorme mansión.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los q m dejaron rewies, en el próximo capítulo os contestaré. Para los q quieran os comento q mi fic de "un lobo en mi cama" lo he continuado por si queréis leerlo, ya tengo tres capítulos, besos y.... dejad mensaje. 


	15. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 14: DOS MALFOY Y UNA SANGRE SUCIA.  
  
Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, la cabeza le dolía igualmente que las muñecas, sus pupilas se movieron al mirar a su alrededor extrañada al verse dentro de una mazmorra casi a oscuras con cadenas en las paredes, se fue a mover cuando supo el porque de su dolor de muñecas. Estaba atada en la pared por gruesas cadenas oxidadas que se le clavaban en la piel y al ponerse de pie (había permanecido sentada) pudo comprobar que sus pies también estaban atados. Intentó escuchar por si oía algo pero solo se percibía el gotear de agua por alguna pared.  
  
[- ¿Dónde estoy?] y como un jarrón de agua fría se acordó de lo ocurrido horas antes, de su rapto y los mortífagos mirándola como si fuera el último trozo de carne para cuatro hombres hambrientos. Las lágrimas se agolpaban por salir pero las aguantó hasta que desaparecieron, lo que importaba en esos momentos era escapar y volver al castillo como fuera.  
  
Es gracioso ver a una sangre sucia atada de pies y manos sin poderse mover- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde la oscuridad de una esquina- los papeles se han intercambiado, ¿verdad Granger?, una vez me delataste ante el viejo Dumbledore y ahora soy yo quien te dará como carnada para nuestro cebo.  
  
Un joven de su misma edad fue apareciendo a la escasa luz de una antorcha dejando ver su pelo corto platino, sus ojos grises y su cínica sonrisa. Draco Malfoy se plantó delante suya, a centímetros, mirándola fijamente, se agachó un poco para poderle susurrar en el oído:  
  
¿Cómo esta el pequeño Snape?- miro su vientre- me han comentado que mi antiguo jefe de casa te llevó a su cama y te dejó preñada, pobre hombre, me da pena y todo. Vete a la mierda Malfoy- dijo la chica entre dientes. Pero si ya estoy con ella- y le sonrió.  
  
Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada ante el insulto y se echó hacía atrás para separarse del rubio.  
  
Pues Malfoy aún me queda una duda- lo miro- si soy una mierda como tu bien dices, ¿cómo es qué pretendiste acostarte conmigo?, si mal no lo recuerdo es lo que querías.  
  
Fue el turno del chico de fulminarla con la mirada, se quedó unos segundos sin palabras pensando en otra cosa para recuperar su orgullo.  
  
Estuve un poco ciego en esa escuela, pretendía pasar un rato agradable y te elegí a ti, pero me alegro de haber despertado de ese... sueño, me arrepiento solo de pensar que quise algo con alguien como tu, aunque lo hubieras disfrutado pequeña Gryffindor. Lo dudo Malfoy, seguramente me hubiera muerto del asco- y lució una sonrisa de triunfadora al ver como el joven no tenía palabras, se había quedado mudo al comprobar que la chica no le temía y le plantaba cara aún estando en esa situación. En unas horas querrás haberte comido tus comentarios. ¿Por qué? No pretenderás pensar que solo te hemos... invitado a mi humilde hogar para charlar ¿verdad?- se paseó de lado a lado de la chica- tu serás el cebo para atrapar a Potter y de paso a Snape, dos pájaros de un tiro, interesante. ¿Cómo sabes qué vendrán? No pareces tan lista como nos hacías pensar- sonrió un poco- tu amigo vendrá a salvar a su querida amiguita y tu profesor vendrá a por la mujer a la que ama, yo creo que si vendrán.  
  
Con la última mirada Malfoy salió de la mazmorra cerrando lo que parecía una pesada puerta. La chica se dejó caer por la mugrienta pared a la que estaba atada y enterró la cara entre sus piernas flexionadas hacía su pecho y unas gruesas lágrimas ganaron la batalla y resbalaron por su rostro. Como le gustaría tener telepatía o algo parecido para conectar con Severus y advertirle de la trampa, no quería que viniesen aunque eso significaba su muerte, la vida del hombre y de la de Harry eran más importante que la suya. El frío del lugar se clavaba hasta sus huesos e intentó abrazarse así misma para darse calor pero las cadenas se lo impedían.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
¿Cómo qué secuestrada?- repitió Severus levantándose de su asiento y mirando a Ron- ¿quién y a donde fue? Fueron cuatro mortífagos, entre ellos estaba Colagusano y fue delante de la Casa de los Gritos- bajó la vista y empezó a sollozar- no pude hacer nada, nos obligaron a tirar las varitas... no pude ayudar... Hermione se fue con ellos para salvarme a mi... no supe defenderla. Ron- habló Dumbledore que se había levantado y le pasó una mano por la espalda- tranquilízate, nadie sin varita hubiera podido derrotar a cuatro mortífagos, tienes que pensar que al estar vivo has podido venir a avisarnos, eso es importante, ahora podremos ir a buscar a la chica y la salvaremos, no te preocupes, ¿oíste algo sobre donde se la podrían haber llevado? No lo dijeron solo comentaron que alguien quería ver a Hermione... por favor profesor Dumbledore sálvela, es muy importante para mi, la quiero y no podría vivir sabiendo que le ha ocurrido algo.  
  
El director miro a Severus que miraba al chico con odio al decir que amaba a SU Hermione, el anciano le susurró al pelirrojo que lo mejor sería que fuera a la enfermería donde Pomfrey le daría algo para tranquilizarlo, al haberse ido tras prometer que no lo comentaría a nadie, volvió su atención al profesor de pociones.  
  
Tienes alguna idea de quien a podido ser. Tengo a muchas personas- apretaba los puños con furia- como le hayan tocado un solo pelo lo mataré con mis propias manos- y estampó los puños encima de la mesa haciendo que Fawkes se llevará un buen sobresalto. No vale la pena enfadarse ahora, lo mejor es empezar la busca, voy a reunir a la Orden.  
  
En minutos el despacho se llenó por los miembros que quedaban con vida, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Flitwich, Moody, Hagrid, el matrimonio Weasley, Mundungus, el director y Severus. El anciano los miro a todos y no pudo reprimir un suspiro al comprobar la cantidad de bajas que había en la Orden, todos asesinados por manos oscuras. Demasiado sufrimiento llenaba el grupo pero seguían allí, esperando ganar la batalla costase lo que costase.  
  
Habéis sido llamados porque tenemos un problema muy grave- habló el director desde su asiento mirándolos a todos- Hermione Granger ha sido secuestrada por antiguos mortífagos, no sabemos quienes ni donde la han llevado, solo tenemos el dato que entre ellos se encontraba Peter Pettrigwey (no m acuerdo si s escribe así). Sucia rata- escupió Sirius dando un brinco de su silla- sabía que debía haber acabado con él cuando pude, cuando lo encuentre retorceré su cuello sin escuchar su sollozo de animal de cloaca, maldito hijo de Satanás, sus lágrimas no lo salvarán de mi furia. Tranquilo Canuto- dijo el licántropo- yo también lo odio como tu pero ahora es más importante planear algo- se dirigió al director- ¿tenía algún enemigo qué podría haberla secuestrado?, ¿algún asunto por el cuál le hicieran pagar? Malfoy- dijo de repente Severus mirando el suelo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucius en esto?- preguntó Moody con su ojo mágico dando vueltas por toda la cuenca. Lucius no, Draco. Puedes tener razón- dijo Dumbledore adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero- el chico se lo advirtió en muchas ocasiones y la carta que le envió... podría haber cumplido su promesa de venganza y de seguro su padre lo esta ayudando- miro al jefe de los serpientes y dijo casi susurrando- ¿crees qué sabe lo de...? De seguro. Perdón, ¿qué cuchicheáis?- preguntó Molly- ¿el qué sabe seguro?  
  
El director miro a Severus que asintió y cogiendo aire explicó el asunto.  
  
Hermione y yo llevamos juntos desde casi principios de curso y ella esta en estos momentos embarazada de dos meses.  
  
Todos los presentes, menos Sirius y McGonagall, se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar eso. Un profesor con una alumna... embarazo... Snape con Granger... embarazo. Slytherin con Gryffindor. embarazo ¡¡EMBARAZO!!  
  
Pobre chiquilla- dijo Molly preocupada- no sabrá que hacer. El tiempo corre en nuestra contra, debemos averiguar si Malfoy ha corrido la voz entre los suyos, Mundungus este trabajo es para ti, ves a los bajos de la ciudad y pídele a tus contactos noticias. Si profesor- y de un rápido movimiento se puso la capa y se fue corriendo a las afueras del colegio para poderse aparecer. Arthur ves al ministerio y haz todo lo que puedas para juntar a gente de confianza- el cabecilla de los Weasley inclinó la cabeza y se fue. Severus intenta hablar con alguien de tu casa, sin duda alguno sabrá lo que ocurre, vuelve en una hora- el moreno se fue- los demás procurad que nadie se de cuenta de nada y, Sirius, será mejor que llames a tu ahijado. ¿Por qué? Ya es hora que sepa la verdad- el animago lo miro sin entender pero se fue, en forma de perro, a buscar a Harry. Albus, ¿qué crees que querrán exactamente de Hermione?- preguntó la jefa de los leones preocupada por su alumna mirando al hombre de delante suya. Supongo que todo será una tapadera para coger a Harry y a Severus, pero no estoy seguro, no se hasta donde son capaces de llegar.  
  
A los pocos minutos de silencio el animago llegó casi sin aliento por haber corrido y se transformo en hombre con la cara crispada por la preocupación.  
  
No esta, Harry no esta, se ha ido con Ron. ¿Qué?- dijeron los presentes, Molly se tapó la boca para parar el sollozo. He ido a buscarlo y al no verlo he ido a su dormitorio y he visto esto- y le tendió al director un sobre, sacó la carta y la leyó en alto. Hermione ha sido secuestrada por Malfoy, esta en su mansión y la tienen atada en una mazmorra, voy a por ella junto a Ron, no hay mucho tiempo, venid cuando podáis, lo más rápido posible. Es una trampa, me quieren a mi y al profesor Snape, procuraré aguantar lo máximo posible pero son muchos mortífagos, venid con la Orden, venid- los miro a todos- ya esta todo aclarado, ya sabemos donde esta la chica y que pretenden- suspiro- Minerva ves a avisar a Mundungus y a Arthur- la mujer se fue. Albus- preguntó Remus- ¿cómo lo ha sabido Harry?, ni Ron tenía idea del paradero. Ni idea, este chico cada vez me sorprende más, voy a avisar a Severus, preparaos todos, tendremos movida en unas horas.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Vamos Ron date prisa- dijo un moreno atravesando el cielo con su Saeta. Mi escoba no es tan rápida como la tuya- dijo un pelirrojo en su Nimbus 2002 intentando seguir a su compañero- ¿estas seguro qué es por aquí? Si mira el medallón, lo señala así.  
  
De una fina cadena los dos chicos tenían un medallón circular con unas figuras imposibles de traducir a no ser que fueras la persona que lo había creado. Los dos, más Hermione, habían hechizado un medallón normal y corriente en un medio de saber donde estaban en cada momento, como una especie del mapa del merodeador pero solo de ellos tres. El medallón en cuestión avisaba a aquel que lo llevase en que su dueño estaba en peligro y los gravados indicaban el lugar. Un buen hechizo que habían averiguado después de unas pruebas y unos libros de magia antigua, lo de las letras sin significado para los demás había sido idea de Hermione por si el medallón caía en malas manos.  
  
Allí esta Ron- dijo el moreno señalando en medio de la bruma del atardecer una inmensa mansión antigua pero se veía muy noble, de principios del siglo segundo- muy parecida a su antiguo amo, muy adecuado para Malfoy- dijo viendo el cementerio próximo parecido a los terrenos de la vieja mansión de los Riddle.  
  
Desmontaron de sus escobas algo alejados de la casa y disminuyendo sus transportes para meterlos en el bolsillo de la túnica, se taparon con la capa invisible y se dirigieron hacía la casa sin hacer ruido. Fueron por la puerta de atrás y se quedaron detrás de un árbol viendo como un hombre grandote y con cara de pocos amigos se paseaba por allí haciendo guardia.  
  
Seguro que hay más de esos por toda la casa- susurró Ron mirando por todo- ¿qué hacemos? Creo que echando un desmaius los dos a la vez bastara. No se... es como un armario, peor que Crabbe y Goyle. Ron, ese es el padre de Goyle- le comentó Harry recordando a verlo visto en uno de sus encuentros con Voldemort hacía un tiempo cuando aún estaba vivo. Ya decía yo que su cara de idiota me sonaba. Venga vamos, saca la varita y no hagas ruido.  
  
Con las varitas en alto dentro de la capa y tan sigilosos como antes se fueron acercando al hombre que bostezaba mientras miraba el cementerio de delante, sacaron solo la punta de la varita, lo apuntaron y en susurros dijeron al unísono:  
  
Desmaius.  
  
El hombretón se quedó unos segundos tieso como un palo y los dos amigos se miraron pensando que no había funcionado cuando cayó pesadamente al suelo y empezó a roncar.  
  
¿Cómo puede roncar con un desmaius,?- dijo Ron- es la primera vez que veo esto. Vamos ha atarlo- y el moreno, con una floritura hizo aparecer unas cuerdas por todo el cuerpo del señor Goyle y levitando lo escondieron detrás de unos arbustos. Es hora de entrar.  
  
Con un simple alohomora abrieron la puerta y entraron. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras pero algunas velas casi consumidas colgaban de las paredes haciendo formas fantasmagóricas. Siguieron por un pasillo evitando mirar los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes cuyas pinturas parecían que los seguían con los ojos a pesar de llevar la capa.  
  
El medallón indica que esta por debajo de nosotros- comentó Harry en voz muy baja mirando un diminuto punto con las iniciales "H.G"- tenemos que encontrar unas escaleras que lleven al sótano o algo parecido. Pues no veo nada- dijo Ron que se quedó mirando un cuadro donde se veía a un niño de unos cinco años sentado elegantemente en una silla de grandes orejas vestido con una túnica gris con bordados de plata, entrecerró los ojos pero los volvió a abrir al reconocer al niño- mira Harry, es Draco de pequeño. Y ese es Draco ahora- dijo Harry.  
  
Delante de ellos apareció el chico con su porte orgulloso de siempre con una túnica totalmente negra, la de mortífago para ser exactos, caminaba hacía ellos y, aunque el pasillo era grande y espacioso, los dos chicos no se atrevían a moverse por si pisaban la capa y ésta se les resbalara dejándolos al descubiertos. Harry, con movimientos casi felinos, puso una mano en el pecho de Ron y lo fue empujando con lentitud pero con prisa hacía atrás mientras él mismo se apoyaba en la pared controlando su respiración nerviosa. El rubio pasó delante de ellos pero se quedó parado escuchando y se giró un poco para mirar de reojo exactamente donde estaban los dos Gryffindor.  
  
Debajo la capa Ron se tapaba la boca y Harry lo apretaba más hacía la pared porque el pelirrojo estaba apunto de estornudar. Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.  
  
Sigámoslo- susurró Harry tan flojo como pudo.  
  
Los dos, casi de puntillas, dejaron un buen trozo entre ellos y Draco y empezaron a seguirlo, girando por pasillos inmensos decorados con estatuas, pinturas y esculturas de grandioso valor.  
  
El maldito serpiente esta forrado hasta los dientes- susurró Ron al ver todo lo que lo rodeaba.  
  
Llegaron a una pared aparentemente sólida, el rubio sacó la varita y la tocó, sin haber cambios pasó a través de ésta, se acercaron y Harry sacó por debajo la capa una mano, tocó la pared y comprobó que volvía a ser sólida, de su manga apareció la varita y tocó la pared, con decisión los dos se acercaron y la traspasaron.  
  
Si de verdad hay algo importante allí abajo yo hubiera puesto algún hechizo para impedir entrar- opinó Ron inteligentemente al empezar a bajar por una larga escalinata de piedra.  
  
A cada paso la temperatura iba bajando y se ajustaron mejor sus capas para entrar en calor, bajaban y bajaban y al pie de escalera giraron una esquina y casi dejaron escapar una exclamación. Delante de ellos había como una cincuentena de mortífagos vestidos de negro con sus rostros tapados por máscaras blancas que estaban arrodillados ante una estatua que Harry reconoció. Era la imagen de Voldemort. Uno de ellos se adelantó, hizo una reverencia ante la estatua y se giró a los demás.  
  
Esta noche terminaremos con el trabajo que nuestro señor no pudo acabar, mataremos a Potter, a Snape y con el sacrificio de una sangre sucia resucitaremos a nuestro Maestro, volverá ante nosotros más fuerte que nunca, sin enemigos por delante y convertirá nuestro mundo en un mundo digno, solo con magos de pura sangre, mataremos muggles y todo será nuestro- dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras. Nuestro Maestro, nuestro Señor- corearon todos los enmascarados.  
  
Harry reconoció la voz como la de Lucius, apretó los puños con rabia y se prometió acabar con Malfoy él mismo. El señor Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano y de la oscuridad surgió Draco empujando a una chica que parecía apunto de desvanecerse y la dejó con malos modales en el suelo a los pies de la estatua.  
  
¡Hermione!- dijo Ron que por poco salió de la capa para correr a su rescate pero el moreno lo paró. Tengo un plan, sígueme.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Hermione estaba débil, helada y cansada, no había puesto resistencia cuando Draco la había cogido y casi arrastrado hasta una estatua de Voldemort, ahora se hallaba a sus pies de rodillas con la vista en el suelo para no ver a las decenas de mortífagos que la miraban a través de sus máscaras. No podía más, el frío estaba calado en sus huesos, tenía sed, hambre y le dolía el cuerpo, pero no le importaba todo eso, solo pensaba en su bebé. Pensaba que esa noche todo acabaría, moriría ella y su niño sin volver a ver a Severus y compartir la vida juntos que habían hablado, todo era del pasado, acabaría en minutos, todo... Oía de fondo a Lucius hablar de "su mundo perfecto" pero no escuchaba, no quería saber sus planes. Draco estaba a su lado de pie y con una sonrisa le susurró.  
  
Pequeña Gryffindor aún tienes una oportunidad de vivir, se mi esclava y te perdonaré, te divertirás, ser la pupila de un Malfoy es un gran orgullo. Que lo haga tu madre pequeño hurón- contestó Hermione sin levantar la vista pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
El rubio la miro con odio y se adelantó al lado de su padre para no ver más el rostro de la sabelotodo, ya recibiría su merecido y él lo disfrutaría a cada segundo.  
  
Hermione tenía la vista empañada por las lágrimas pero no les daría la satisfacción de verla llorar, entonces se fijó en algo de su pecho que había salido de su túnica seguido por una fina cadena, entrecerró los ojos para fijarse mejor y los abrió completamente al descubrir el significado. En ese momento algo la estiró por detrás y desapareció de la vista de todos. Los mortífagos, que habían estado observándola, señalaron el lugar que había permanecido y dejaron escapar exclamaciones de sorpresa.  
  
- La sangre sucia ha desaparecido- gritó más de uno bajó la furia de Lucius Malfoy. 


	16. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 15: AL RESCATE  
  
Los mortífagos no cabían en su asombro al ver y no ver a la chica, ¿dónde se había metido?, no creían que supiera aún aparecerse, tenía que haber otra explicación. Lucius, lleno de rabia, se acercó al primer encapuchado que encontró en su camino y lo golpeó para descargar tensión.  
  
Buscadla, no puede estar lejos- gritó.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Ssshhh, no grites Herm.  
  
La chica, asustada por ser tirada por la espalda y ser cubierta por una tela, giró la cara para toparse a sus dos amigos, la vieja capa invisible de Harry los cubría... por eso había tanto alboroto, todos creían que había desaparecido sin saber que de una forma más corriente no podía ser vista.  
  
¿Qué hacéis aquí?, esto es muy peligroso. No te íbamos a dejar sola- susurró Ron- será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Se dieron la vuelta asegurándose que la capa los cubría cuando se dieron cuenta que un joven estaba parado ante ellos, estiró la mano arrebatándoles la tela.  
  
No eres nada inteligente Potter, ¿no te acuerdas qué yo se de la existencia de tu preciada capa? Si, pero como eres tan idiota y no ves más allá de tus narices pensé que te despistaría fácilmente- dijo el moreno. Idiota... PADRE LOS HE ENCONTRADO- gritó mientras los apuntaba con su varita.  
  
Lucius, respaldado por los mortífagos, se acercó a ellos con una cruel sonrisa.  
  
Bien Draco, buen trabajo, ahora vosotros me entregaréis vuestras varitas y todos quedaremos contentos. No creo- dijo Harry.  
  
Pero al ser apuntados por más de cincuenta magos bien armados no tuvieron más remedio, él y Ron entregaron sus varitas y se quedaron mirando fijamente a Lucius que parecía como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo que se pudiera dar.  
  
Nunca he disfrutado tanto al tenerte aquí junto a mi joven Potter, eres justo al invitado que esperaba. Pues ya me tiene aquí- lo miro fríamente, sin miedo. Siempre lo decía mi maestro y yo he llegado ha pensarlo en más de un ocasión, serías buen partido para nuestro bando, tu poder crecería, tendrías muchos privilegios, ¿no te gustaría llegar a un acuerdo?- le dijo Lucius. A ver, déjeme pensar... Y UNA MIERDA- le gritó en la cara.  
  
Lucius apretó la mandíbula con fuerza e "invitó" a dos mortífagos a acercarse al chico para agarrarlo. Los dos hombres, muchos más fuerte y más altos, lo sujetaron con fuerza, haciendo que Harry fuera incapaz de moverse, Lucius se acercó, se colocó bien el guante que llevaba en su mano derecha y con toda la furia que tenía acumulada le asentó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Al chico se le cortó la respiración y los encapuchados lo dejaron caer al suelo donde sus rodillas golpearon el suelo con dureza y se abrazó el estómago con las dos manos intentando por todos los medios llenar sus pulmones con el preciado oxígeno. Ron se fue ha acercar pero Draco lo apuntó con la varita negando con la cabeza. Hermione miraba la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su impotencia era mucha al ver que no podía hacer nada y se sentía culpable al haber sido la causante de que sus dos amigos estuvieran allí apunto de morir.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde Harry junto a Hermione se encontraban atados en los pies de la estatua de Voldemort y Ron había sido llevado a uno de los calabozos custodiado por Malfoy hijo que, con una maliciosa sonrisa, dijo que el se encargaría de vigilarlo. Lucius había ordenado llevar hasta él una daga sagrada echa por el mismísimo Slytherin que serviría para matar al heredero de Gryffindor y con su sangre resucitar de las Tinieblas a su maestro.  
  
Harry, no tendrías que haber venido, ahora morirás- le balbuceó Hermione. Eso no se lo cree ni Malfoy. ¿Cómo? Creo que...- y se miro por dentro de los pliegues de la túnica y sonrió- ya ha llegado la caballería.  
  
Un enorme fénix rodeado de lo que parecía fuego esmeralda y dorado apareció en medio de la sala y empezó a cantar unas melodías suaves mientras su tamaño se iba reduciendo. Los encapuchados lo miraban con temor cuando uno entró corriendo en la sala y gritó:  
  
LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX YA ESTA AQUÍ  
  
Rápidamente todos desenfundaron las varitas y hicieron como una barrera delante de la estatua y de Malfoy para que nadie se pudiera acercar. Esperaban delante de la puerta a la Orden y ésta no se hizo esperar. Más de cien magos fueron apareciendo encabezados por Dumbledore y diez magos más vestidos con una túnica esmeralda con un fénix dorado bordado en la parte trasera, todos dieron un paso atrás al ver la magia que desprendía el grupo.  
  
Hemos venido a rescatar a tres alumnos de mi colegio, nos lo entregáis a las buenas o... a las malas- dijo Dumbledore con voz potente. ATACAD- gritó Lucius.  
  
Y la batalla empezó. Los buenos contra los malos, la luz contra la oscuridad, los valientes contra los cobardes. Hechizos y maleficios rodeaban la sala llena de magos que intentaban acercarse a la estatua mientras los otros lo impedían.  
  
Maldito viejo loco- farfulló Malfoy viendo como el grupo de Dumbledore era extremadamente poderoso, se giró hacía Harry- no puedo esperar más, ha llegado la hora- alzó sus manos a la estatua y empezó a conjurar el maleficio con la daga entre las dos- Maestro entre los maestros, mago oscuro, poderoso hechicero, con la daga otorgada por Salazar Slytherin te reviviré con la muerte del heredero de Gryffindor. Las serpientes te darán el poder como antaño se le fue otorgado al Señor, vivirás al último suspiro del vasallo del león, sus poderes se juntarán a los tuyos, heredero de Slytherin, nacerás de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca, invencible por los mortales, respetado por los ancestros, tu hora ha llegado, tu fin esta cerca, morirás para que viva el Lord, ahora o nunca, muere heredero de los leones, muere.  
  
Lucius, con el rostro contorsionado por la locura, se acercó a Harry empuñando la daga con fuerza entre sus manos, la levantó por encima de su cabeza y con una carcajada de triunfo la bajó hasta Harry que intentaba moverse bajo las cuerdas. Un grito desgarrador llenó la sala, había sido matado.  
  
Harry- susurró Sirius que intentaba ver a través de la masa de mortífagos que se ponía en medio para impedir el paso, su corazón se le encogió al saber que estaría muerto, su niño habría muerto en manos oscuras, miro a su alrededor y vio a la Orden que intentaban como él llegar hasta Harry, las lágrimas empezaron a luchar por salir al ver la cara de desconcierto de Dumbledore.  
  
Pero de improviso una luz cegadora empezó a rodear la sala, la mayoría dejó de luchar para ver lo que ocurría pero los mortífagos lo sabían, su Lord estaba resucitando. Con grandes sonrisas vieron como la luz se iba alejando y una figura, a lo lato de la escalera, iba recortándose dejando ver a un hombre de túnica oscura con los bordados del más fino oro y la capucha puesta. Dumbledore hizo un movimiento de mano y los de la Orden se le acercaron.  
  
Algo no anda como debía- les susurró. ¿Cómo?- preguntó Remus. Mirad a Hermione, su cara no es miedo sino... sorpresa diría yo.  
  
Todos miraron hacía allí y Severus quiso dar un paso adelante pero el director se lo impidió. La joven miraba desde el suelo la figura que se iba aclarando pero no era miedo sino, como bien había dicho el mago anciano, sorpresa. Sus ojos y su boca estaban abiertos de par en par, entonces el hombre habló.  
  
No soy tan fácil de destruir, mi poder es mayor a todos los de esta sala, soy el heredero de las cuatro casas, soy el Elegido que salvará al mundo mágico del mal y no pereceré frente a un simple mago armado con una daga echa por uno de mis antepasados.  
  
Los presentes fueron levantando la vista y vieron a Lucius Malfoy muerto a pies de la estatua con la daga en su corazón y la boca abierta en lo que había sido un grito. ¡Había sido él el que había gritado antes de morir!, entonces, ¿quién era el encapuchado?. Éste se giró y desató a Hermione ayudándola a levantarse, al hacer ese gesto todos vieron su espalda. En ella, en la oscura tela de la capa, estaban los escudos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts entrelazados, se volvió a girar y los miro, poco a poco se llevó las manos a la capucha y se despojó de ésta. La mayoría pudieron reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que, el Elegido, tal y como se había denominado el mismo, era el mismísimo Harry Potter.  
  
Los cuatro fundadores me han otorgado su poder, ahora me enfrentaré con aquel que quiera probar su suerte, adelante mortífagos, matadme, es eso lo que queríais.  
  
Los nombrados se miraron entre ellos confundidos, pero un grupo se acercó y a la vez le mandaron el maleficio mortal, Harry levantó una mano y susurrando algo desvió el maleficio hacía sus dueños que intentaron escapar sin éxito y cayeron al suelo sin vida. El moreno dirigió su mirada a los demás encapuchados que se estremecieron al ver el brillo de poder en sus ojos que eran más verdes que nunca y tiraron sus varitas levantando las manos en señal de rendición, con otro movimiento de mano cayeron sin sentido al suelo dejando de piedra a los buenos que aún no se creían lo visto, miraron a Harry, a los mortífagos y de nuevo a Harry, el primero en reaccionar fue Sirius que corrió hacía su ahijado y el segundo Severus que abrazó y besó a Hermione con desesperación al saber que había estado apunto de perderla y la cubrió con su capa al verla helada.  
  
Pero... ¿cómo es posible?- consiguió decir Dumbledore acercándose al moreno. Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, ahora debo ir a buscar a Ron- dijo Harry.  
  
Pero antes de terminar la frase oyeron pasos acercarse por el corredor y el pelirrojo entró con un ojo morado mientras farfullaba palabras.  
  
¿Ron?, ¿cómo has escapado?- le preguntó Hermione. Pues muy fácil, le he dado su merecido a Draquito, no veas las ganas que le tenía- dijo mientras se frotaba los nudillos haciendo entender que le había ganado en la lucha. Creo que será mejor volver al castillo y que los del ministerio se encarguen de los mortífagos- opinó el director que se acercó al cuerpo de Malfoy y de un bolsillo sacó las varitas de los tres chicos- daos las manos, Fawkes nos llevará de vuelta ha casa.  
  
Los de la Orden se cogieron las manos junto a los tres alumnos y el fénix, colocándose en medio y entonando otra melodía, hizo que se vieran absorbidos hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar suelo firme, estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Notas- otro capí más, a ver q tal os parece.  
  
Pichurri- en el próximo capítulo habrá una charla entre sevie y ron, q se dirán? Pues no se, aún tengo q pensarlo.  
  
Selene- pues para ser sincera me estrujo más el cerebro con los títulos q con el contenido, es q es dificilísimo acertar, el amor si cambia a las personas, incluso a sevie y él ES DE TODAS, el porq no lo pongo R, pues porq he leído q fanfiction empieza a quitar los fics clasificados así, por eso no lo pongo, no quiero q m lo quiten.  
  
Andre, la loka- gracias por tu comentario, intentaré seguir igual.  
  
Gracias a todos los q m habéis escrito, seguro q m he olvidado d cntestar a alguien, así q pido disculpas, hasta otra. 


	17. severus

CAPÍTULO 16: LA HORA DE LA VERDAD.  
  
Con una sacudida todos tocaron tierra firme y las luces volvieron ante ellos. Se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore donde una señora Pomfrey muy agitada se dirigió veloz a Hermione que estaba entre los brazos de Severus que la apretaba contra él como si de esa manera nunca más se la podrían arrebatar de su lado.  
  
- Vamos pequeña, ya estas a salvo- dijo abrazándola, la chica no podía hacer nada, estaba tan cansada, tan débil y el frío aún no se iba de su cuerpo- te llevaré a la enfermería.  
  
- Severus- fue lo último que pronunció antes de caer sin sentido en los brazos de la mujer que la sujetó en seguida y con una camilla mágica se la llevó por la chimenea.  
  
Los demás presentes estaban atónitos ante esa escena. Estaban preocupados por el estado de la chica pero al haber llamado a su maestro por su nombre y que éste la hubiera abrazado y besado era superior.  
  
- Va siendo hora que la verdad salga a la luz- suspiró Dumbledore que se sentó en su silla de grandes orejas y, como no hacía en meses, se sintió viejo para todo eso, miro a los presentes de la Orden y vio su cansancio y a más de uno con algunos cortes preocupantes, miro a Harry casi dormido por el enorme esfuerzo aún vestido con la elegante túnica de El Elegido apoyado en su amigo pelirrojo que tenía el ojo morado e hinchado, paseó su vista por cada uno hasta toparse con la figura del maestro de pociones que no dejaba de mirar la puerta y, por primera vez, no luchaba por mantener su rostro inflexible sino que, en sus ojos, se notaba la preocupación por la persona que yacía en algunos piso más abajo- id todos a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo, el cansancio nos rodea ha todos, ya habrá tiempo mañana, ahora ya hay tiempo para todo- suspiró de nuevo- buenas noches, ¡ah! Minerva ¿me harías el favor de avisar a algunos elfos para qué acomoden a nuestros invitados en aposentos?  
  
- Por supuesto- dijo la jefa de los leones que fue seguida por los presentes que bostezaban.  
  
Al final se quedó el director solo con Fawkes a su lado entonando finas melodías y algún que otro pensamiento surgió en su cerebro. ¿Cómo contar la verdad escondida tantos años?  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Lo primero que hicieron a la mañana siguiente fue reunirse en la enfermería ya que muchos de los que lucharon se encontraban allí y el director no quería agotarlos más. Le sonrió a Hermione que ya estaba con sentido sentada en su cama con Severus a su lado dándole sorbos de agua, la enfermera proporcionó sillas para todos y se sentaron. Harry lucía la ropa del colegio pero un colgante con el mismo símbolo que la túnica se apreciaba en su cuello.  
  
- Es que me apareció solo- explicó ante las miradas de los presentes.  
  
- Bien, ahora si creo que es la hora de la verdad- dijo Dumbledore que estaba en el centro de los demás- Harry te pediría que si me equivoco en algo me corrijas, de seguro sabes toda la historia- el moreno asintió- vayamos desde el principio- se quedó pensando unos segundos- creo que todo se remonta mil dos cientos años atrás, cuando los fundadores del colegio, unos de los magos más poderosos de la tierra aún vivían y habían construido este castillo, juntos hicieron un pacto donde prometían conservar su poder para la eternidad pasándola de generación a generación hasta llegado el día que nacería un pequeño que sería el encargado de poseerlos, un ser tan poderoso que se podría destruir a él mismo si no sabía controlar sus actos pero sería el encargado de salvar el mundo tanto mágico como muggle- hizo una pausa- Rowena Ravenclaw fue la proveedora de la idea al ver un día en su bola de cristal la llegada de un mago llegado del infierno enfrentándose y creando el caos a su paso, como todos sabréis la bruja fue la mayor vidente de todas. En su bola vio el fin del mundo pero de repente, un día, la predicción cambió para dar paso a un nuevo ser que derrotaría al lado oscuro llenando el mundo de luz, eso es lo dicho pero no comprendo como Harry fue el elegido y no su padre si Tom ya vivía.  
  
- Esto puedo responderlo yo- dijo Harry tomando la palabra- como bien dice, mi padre podría haber sido el elegido pero no fue así, el poder debía esperar hasta el día que el encargado tuviese la necesidad de salvar su vida para no devolver del mal al mago oscuro, y eso ha pasado ahora- miro a todos que lo escuchaban atentamente- yo sospechaba algo ya que, al enterarme que Voldemort fue el causante de mi cicatriz, empecé a relacionar la profecía con lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, no comenté a nadie esto pero cada día mi poder aumentaba, Tom produjo el nacimiento del echo, y ayer, al estar en peligro de muerte todo salió a la luz, mi padre no pudo ya que en su época Voldemort no había muerto pero ahora si, era mi destrucción para su regreso, eso era lo dicho y así a ocurrido.  
  
- Pero no entiendo como el Lord era el encargado, ha habido muchos más magos malvados- dijo Molly Weasley.  
  
- Si pero él era el único heredero de una casa- siguió Harry- otra visión de Rowena mucho tiempo después fue ver que uno de ellos se les revelaría queriendo ser el mejor así que entre los tres que quedaban restauraron el hechizo y consiguieron que todo ocurriera al volver el heredero de Slytherin, como antaño no hubo descendientes de esta casa pues no funcionó.  
  
Estaban asombrados por lo oído, sabían algo de la Profecía pero nunca habían sospechado que todo fuera de ese modo, tan poderoso. Sin duda los fundadores sabían perfectamente como salvar el mundo, ya no cabía duda de su gran poder. Pidieron un par de cosas más y a las dos horas aproximadamente salieron de la enfermería cada uno pensando en la nueva libertad que se les cernía delante.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Sirius salió a los jardines para despejarse un poco, estaba todavía tenso al recordar que por poco había perdido a su ahijado, la persona más importante del mundo. También se había preocupado por Ron y Hermione pero sabía que estos dos no corrían tanto peligro, no eran el blanco de la operación aún ser secuestrada la chica. Solo eran la carnada de la pesca.  
  
- Hola, tú eres el padrino de Harry, ¿cierto?  
  
El hombre se giró para encontrarse con una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y bonita mirada, le resultaba familiar.  
  
- Si- respondió aún admirándola y entonces cayó en la cuenta- tú... me salvaste ayer de un maleficio.  
  
Recordaba que en la lucha, en su afán de llegar a Harry, no había visto a un mago acercarse a él con la varita en alto, solo fue conciente de ello al oír la pronunciación de éste. Al girarse vio el rayo acercarse a él y abrió los ojos al no tener tiempo de convocar un escudo pero segundos antes de que le impactase una auror se le había puesto enfrente haciendo retroceder el maleficio, solo la había visto unos segundos ya que enseguida se marchó de nuevo a la lucha. No se lo había podido agradecer.  
  
- No fue nada, una ayudita- dijo la mujer sonriendo algo sonrojada al notar los claros ojos sobre ella.  
  
- Te fuiste tan rápido que no te di las gracias.  
  
- No hace falta.  
  
- Déjame invitarte a algo en el pueblo- ofreció Sirius realmente agradecido- ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además, si lo tuviera, lo pospondría con tal de estar cerca de una dama de tal hermosura- y vio como los colores subían notablemente en el rostro de su "salvadora", aceptó- me alegro, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Laura, Laura Tonks.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
Severus se encontraba en la enfermería junto a Hermione que esperaba los resultados de su última revisión. Tras lo ocurrido debían asegurarse que todo seguía su curso con normalidad.  
  
- Todo estará bien- le decía el hombre al verla tan nerviosa.  
  
Pocos minutos más tarde la enfermera hacía su aparición y los miro. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada y rogaron a Dios que todo estuviera en su sitio.  
  
- Ya tengo las pruebas.  
  
- ¿Y?- preguntó Severus, la paciencia no era su gran virtud.  
  
- Pues... parece ser que el pequeño tiene más fuerza de lo que parece, no ha sufrido ningún daño, esta más sano que unas pascuas- los dos sonrieron aliviados- y tu pequeña- miro a la chica- debes estar en reposo pero, no queremos que sufras más estrés, acude a clases y haz una vida normal pero con cuidado, de seguro que Severus te cuidará bien.  
  
- Por supuesto- dijo el hombre.  
  
- Ahora descansa toda la tarde, tomate esta poción para recuperar absolutamente todas las fuerzas y come chocolate, te ayudará.  
  
Severus se llevó a su amada a sus aposentos donde la depositó en el sofá por deseos de ésta que no le gustaba permanecer mucho tiempo postrada en un cama. La cubrió con una suave manta y se posó a su lado para que la chica pudiera posar su cabeza en su regazo.  
  
Hermione suspiró con tranquilidad y cerró los ojos un momento mientras el adulto le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
- Severus.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Dame tu mano- el hombre se extrañó pero se la tendió como se lo había pedido, la Gryffindor la metió bajo las mantas y la posó en su tripa que había crecido en su tamaño real ya que el efecto del hechizo reductor había desaparecido. Estaba más abultada de lo normal.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al no entender.  
  
- Sshh, ahora lo notarás.  
  
Estuvieron unos segundos quietos y en silencio cuando Severus notó como un débil golpe en su mano, se pudo lívido.  
  
- ¿Y eso?  
  
- Nuestro hijo- dijo Hermione ilusionada- son sus primeros movimientos.  
  
Volvió a notarlo y su boca fue tomando forma de sonrisa. Era una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo. Su pequeño estaba allí dando a entender que estaba perfectamente.  
  
Las semanas fueron pasando dejando lugar a los meses. La vida mágica volvía poco a poco a su normalidad esperada desde hacía años. El Lord ya no estaba, ni sus vasallos y si, por casualidad quedaba alguno suelto, no se atrevía a descubrirse.  
  
Hogwarts ensayaba los TIMOS para los de quinto y los temidos EXTASIS para los más mayores que apuraban todo lo posible en aprobar la mayor cantidad de exámenes.  
  
Los tres jóvenes de "oro" de Gryffindor ya se conocían de punta a punta la biblioteca por las horas pasadas allí. A Hermione le encantaba eso pero a su amigo pelirrojo, solo de pensarlo, le entraba una horrible jaqueca. Harry olvidó por un tiempo quien era en la posición mágica y se dedicó a lo mismo que sus compañeros aunque en Defensa y Transformaciones se le fue pedido unos grados más ya que su saber era mayor que los demás.  
  
Hermione compaginaba perfectamente las tareas con el echo de tener que descansar y más ahora que estaba de unos ocho meses. Su barriga, aún encogida mágicamente, le daba molestias como cualquier otra mujer en estado pero Severus le ayudaba muchísimo con unas pociones suaves de hierbas.  
  
Junio les sorprendió con mucho calor y, para apaciguar el estrés que tenían los alumnos, Dumbledore les recomendó ir a dar el último paseo por el pueblo dos días antes de los exámenes. Todos aceptaron.  
  
Con ropas ligeras y los monederos ligeramente llenos partieron hacía allí. El trío más Ginny, la oficial prometida de Harry, se dirigieron primero a Las Tres Escobas donde Sirius los estaría esperando para darles un gran noticia.  
  
- ¿Qué será?- preguntó Ron casi llegando.  
  
- Ni idea, ni a mi me lo ha dicho- concretó el moreno de ojos verdes.  
  
Entraron en el local repleto de alumnos y buscaron con la mirada al animago. Lo vieron en una mesa junto a una mujer que sonreía de algo dicho, se acercaron.  
  
- Buenas- saludaron los jóvenes.  
  
- Hola- dijo Hocicos que besó a las damiselas y apretó la mano de su ahijado y Ron, les indicó que tomarán asiento- os presento a Laura Tonks, una gran auror.  
  
- Hola- saludó la mujer recibiendo lo mismo por parte de los leones.  
  
Tras charlar un poco de las clases y del estado de Hermione (ya todos sabían de su embarazo y relación con el profesor de pociones, aunque al principio al pelirrojo le había sentado como dos crucios seguidos pero al final todos le dieron su apoyo) el animago fue a decir el motivo de la llamada.  
  
- Tu dirás Canuto- le animó su ahijado.  
  
- Es que, veréis, aquí, Miss Atractivo- todos rieron- se ha comprometido con la mujer más bella cuyos ojos han visto- y con cariño cogió la mano de Laura- hace una semana que le pedí matrimonio.  
  
Todos quedaron con la boca abierto ante aquello. El soltero más codiciado del castillo y parte del mundo mágico (tras saber de su inocencia) se ataba, por fin, a una mujer. Estallaron en aplausos y palabras de enhorabuena. Harry abrazo muy fuerte a su mentor y después a la mujer. Estaba feliz por los dos.  
  
NOTAS- gracias a tds aquells persons q han seguid escribiéndom, d verdad. Siento muchísimo la enooorrrm tardnza, pero tengo unas buenas razones, espero q el próximo capítulo llegue más rápido. Hasta pronto. 


	18. SEVERUS

CAPÍTULO 17:UNA NUEVA VIDA  
  
Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de verano y los resultados de los EXTASIS habían sido entregados. La mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo habían conseguido buenas notas y algún que otro título en alguna materia pero nadie le podía hacer sombra a Hermione, el fruto de sus esfuerzos durante los siete años metida entre libros y más libros era una matrícula de honor en cada una de las asignaturas impartidas por ella. Estaba radiante de felicidad y Severus se sentía verdaderamente orgulloso de la mujer que amaba. Tenía que reconocer que nunca había visto algo igual en sus años de profesor, era una joya.  
  
Harry estaba también bastante bien, matrícula en Defensa, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y, sorprendentemente, en Pociones. Las demás eran buenas pero no llegaban a matrícula de honor. Pero le bastaba y le sobraban para auror, su mayor sueño.  
  
Ron... bueno Ron tampoco se podía quejar, sus matrículas eran menos, en Defensa y Cuidados pero al menos había aprobado todas con al menos un bien y eso lo alegró más aún que a su madre. Estaba pensando en ir a trabajar con su hermano a Rumania cuidando dragones, la verdad es que cuidar bichejos le había gustado.  
  
Neville les sorprendió a más de uno al obtener magníficas notas y no solo en Herbología (que por cierto tenía el título bien ganado) sino en Defensa, Transformaciones y Astronomía. Pociones se le habían resistido pero con ayuda de Hermione había sacado un notable, toda una hazaña para el chico. Tal vez buscaría trabajo como profesor de Herbología, se le daba realmente bien.  
  
Y así fue acercándose el fin de clases pero algo ocurrió dos noches antes. Algo que no estaba previsto...  
  
- ¿Severus?... Severus, ¿me oyes?  
  
- Mmm, aún es temprano- balbuceó el profesor girándose hacía el otro lado de la cama.  
  
- Severus por favor despierta- rogó Hermione que estaba sentada en la cama y encendió la luz de la mesita.  
  
- ¿Qué?- abrió un ojo y algo más sereno preguntó- ¿qué ocurre Herm?  
  
- Creo... creo que estoy de parto.  
  
- ¿QUÉ?- gritó el hombre dando un bote en la cama quedando de pie al lado de ésta.  
  
- Me duele la tripa, noto dolores, contracciones diría yo.  
  
- Pero cariño aún falta un mes, no puede ser- pero vio como la joven apretaba la mandíbula y se agarraba el vientre, estaba pálida y lo preocupó- ven, te llevaré a Poppy, ya verás como no es nada.  
  
Y ayudándola la levantó de la cama pero al hacerlo y estar de pie vio como miraba a sus pies, siguió la vista de la muchacha y vio un charco de algo parecido a agua.  
  
- Dios mío, he roto aguas- casi lloró la chica.  
  
- Tranquila mi vida, vamos- pero al intentar que andará le dio otro dolor que casi la dobló, optó por lo más sencillo y la cogió en brazos- vamos.  
  
Y echando Polvos Flu aparecieron en la enfermería que estaba en penumbras por la hora que era de la madrugada.  
  
- Poppy hay una emergencia- gritó Severus depositando a Hermione en una cama.  
  
La enfermera salió alarmada por el griterío colocándose una bata sobre el pijama y vio a la chica en la cama pálida, sudorosa y con los bajos del camisón empapados. En seguida lo comprendió.  
  
- No te preocupes pequeña, todo saldrá bien- se giró hacía el maestro- llama a Albus y que traiga al medimago, yo iré preparándola.  
  
Y con la cama se la llevó a otra sala. Severus llamó al director por la chimenea y le dio el recado de la enfermera. En un minuto apareció con el medimago que entró corriendo en la sala donde Poppy lo había preparado todo para el parto. Hermione miro hacía la puerta donde estaba el hombre y casi sin voz lo llamó.  
  
- No me dejes Severus, por favor.  
  
- No lo haré- y acercándose le agarró una mano.  
  
El director se quedó afuera esperando a ver que ocurría.  
  
Los dos expertos en medicina se pusieron unas batas verdes, mascarillas y guantes proporcionándole lo mismo a Severus. El medimago acercó una silla y se dispuso a explorar a la embarazada.  
  
- Tu eres Hermione, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras miraba debajo la manta.  
  
- Si... si señor- tartamudeó.  
  
- Bien, yo soy Philip, tu medimago, te ayudaré a dar a luz al pequeño, ¿de acuerdo?, tu respira profundamente y ves haciendo lo que te diga.  
  
- Si señor- apretó los dientes, era una contracción, al parar preguntó temerosa- estoy de ocho meses, no pasará nada con el bebé ¿verdad?  
  
- No te preocupes, saldrá perfectamente y en unos minutos lo tendrás en tus brazos- otra contracción- ¿usted es el padre?  
  
- Si- dijo Severus que no soltaba la mano de la chica para nada.  
  
- De acuerdo- otra contracción, miro a la enfermera y asintieron- bien Hermione, ha llegado el momento, no te tenses, relájate todo lo que puedas, respira profundamente y cuando diga empuja con todas tus fuerzas- asintió preparándose- ahora.  
  
Y hizo lo dicho por el hombre haciendo su primer intento, apretó los dientes pero un pequeño grito salió de sus labios. Temblaba y eso lo notó el maestro que apretó aún más su pequeña mano.  
  
Afuera se encontraba el director junto a la jefa de los leones que se le ponían los pelos de punta al oír a su alumna gritar, esperaba con toda su alma que todo fuera bien, ella y el hombre se merecían felicidad y más al lado del niño o niña que naciera.  
  
De repente sus rostros se giraron hacía la puerta y sendas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros al oírlo.  
  
Hermione había dado el último empujón y en segundos se oyó en toda la sala el llanto de una nueva vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio como era levantado por el medimago que se lo entregaba a la enfermera que se apresuraba a limpiarlo y taparlo para darle calor.  
  
- Vaya, es una preciosa niña, hermosísima y fuerte, con buenos pulmones- dijo al oírla llorar.  
  
- Una niña- susurró Hermione.  
  
Poppy la acercó depositándola en brazos de la nueva mamá que la miro por primera vez, y con amor le acarició el rostro haciendo que la pequeña parara de llorar para tranquilizarse.  
  
- Es nuestra pequeña- dijo al fin Severus que no había podido hablar de la emoción al ver el ser que era su sangre y la de Herm- es... es un ángel.  
  
Con un dedo tembloroso le tocó la manita que se cerró en éste apretándolo contra ella mientras bostezaba y cerraba los ojos para quedar dormida.  
  
- Bienvenida pequeña Ana- le susurró Hermione. (nta- ^-^ un pequeño lujo para mí)  
  
Severus depositó un suave beso en la cabecita de su hijita y luego le dio otro a Hermione que sonreía cansada. Nunca se había encontrado tan agotada como en esos momentos pero tampoco tan feliz.  
  
- Ahora duerme pequeña, nosotros cuidaremos de la niñita hasta que estés mejor- le dijo la enfermera que había acabado de limpiarla a ella y, con un hechizo, le puso sábanas y la bata limpia.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo la joven Gryffindor que dejó que el medimago le cogiera a la pequeña, no sin antes acariciar su mejilla.  
  
El profesor de pociones vio como en segundos quedaba dormida con el semblante tranquilo, se veía más hermosa que nunca si eso era posible. Salió a la sala contigua para comunicar la noticia a los dos más ancianos que lo abrazaron.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta la niña y Hermione?- quiso saber McGonagall.  
  
- Herm esta dormida y la niña esta con Poppy y el medimago que le hacen una revisión pero es preciosa ya lo veréis, un pequeño ángel.  
  
Los dos más adultos sonreían al ver como su compañero tenía un brillo en los ojos que jamás creyeron llegar a ver. Irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel. De verdad se alegraban de verlo así ya que, hacía mucho tiempo, pensaron que nunca podría salir de la oscuridad que cubría su frío corazón día tras día.  
  
Mientras la joven descansaba el director junto a Severus fueron a dar la buena nueva a los amigos y profesores más allegados a la pareja. Ron, Harry y Ginny se abrazaron entre ellos contentos por su amiga y la menor de los pelirrojos se atrevió a dar una abrazo al nuevo padre dándole la enhorabuena. Éste, sorprendido al principio, le dio las gracias.  
  
Seis horas más tarde Hermione se encontraba recostada en la cama con la pequeña en brazos dándole su primer biberón que lo tomo con algo de torpeza al ser nueva en esos terrenos de la alimentación. El mago entró y creyó ver la imagen más bella cuyos ojos podrían ver. Recortada sobre la luz del sol que empezaba a elevarse sobre las montañas se veía la figura de la Gryffindor susurrando una dulce melodía a su hija que bostezaba mientras cerraba los ojitos azulados de los recién nacidos. Con sigilo, temeroso de romper la tranquila armonía que flotaba en el ambiente, se acercó a su amada y le depositó un beso en el pelo.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le susurró mirando a la niña que ya dormía.  
  
- Bien, Philip me ha dado una poción para recuperar las fuerzas- acomodó la mantita de su hija- es preciosa ¿verdad?  
  
- Mucho... nunca creí poder llegar a admirar un hijo mío ¡ay Hermione! Me has dado tanto, ya no se que haría sin ti ni sin Ana.  
  
- Ni yo tampoco Severus, ni yo tampoco- dijo antes de besarlo.  
  
- Y yo os declaro marido y mujer... puedes besar a la novia.  
  
Tras las palabras del mago sacerdote Severus y Hermione se besaron y una oleada de aplausos llenó el lugar. El Comedor de Hogwarts se había vestido con las mejores galas que nunca tuvo para celebrar el enlace entre los dos enamorados que sonrieron después de terminar el beso.  
  
La chica vestía con una hermosa túnica de novia de un blanco tan puro como la nieve que se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, desde allí caía holgado. Se parecía en algo a los vestidos muggles. Su cabello largo había sido recogido en un moño trenzado dejando mechones rizados sueltos haciendo ver su hermoso rostro y sus ojos avellana.  
  
Severus portaba una túnica oscura con bordados de oro blanco en los puños y bajos y una capa sobre sus hombros que lo hacían ver realmente atractivo. Su cabello había sido cortado como aquella vez en Halloween dejando al descubierto su rostro que parecía más joven que anteriormente y así se apreciaba sus oscuras pupilas. (nta-imaginad q s parece a alan jejeje)  
  
- ¡¡Ay mi niña que se ha casado!!- dijo sollozando la madre de Hermione que se acercó con Ana en brazos que, al ver a su padre, sonrío y le tendió sus bracitos para ser cogida por el hombre. Después la mujer abrazó a su hija igual que el padre de ésta. Se giraron hacía Severus y también lo abrazaron como a un hijo. De verdad le habían cogido mucho cariño y más al ver como hacía feliz a su pequeña que ya era toda una mujer con una hija de seis meses.  
  
- Enhorabuena pareja- los felicitó Dumbledore que estaba contento por el acontecimiento pero también por el echo de que los novios decidieran casarse en el castillo, lugar donde se conocieron y donde descubrieron juntos el verdadero significado del amor.  
  
Tras las felicitaciones de los invitados, donde se veían a varios alumnos, los profesores al completo y los padres de la novia (que gracias al director podían ver el castillo y todo lo que lo rodeaba) salieron a los jardines para el banquete. Varias mesas se esparcían por la verde hierba de primavera junto al lago (mágicamente hechizado porque era Navidad). La mesa principal estaba bien decorada y bien visible para los ojos de todos. Allí se sentaron, por supuesto, Severus, Hermione, su hija, los padres de la novia, Albus como padrino y Minerva como madrina.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
En una mesa cercana a la principal se encontraban Harry con su prometida Ginny, Ron con su novia Parvati, Sirius y su esposa (desde hacía dos meses) Laura y Remus. Contemplaban a la feliz pareja y hablaban un poco de todo y de los planes del futuro.  
  
- Me sorprendió la noticia de su compromiso- dijo Sirius refiriéndose a los nuevos casados- nunca creí poder ver el día en que Snivellus se arrodillara ante una dama pidiendo su mano- río.  
  
- Pues a mi me parece muy bien- habló su esposa- fue muy romántico que se lo pidiera el día del cumpleaños de Herm en la orilla del mar a la luz de la luna.  
  
- Mujeres y su romanticismo- susurró el animago negando con la cabeza.  
  
Degustaron la espléndida comida que los elfos habían echo con todo su esfuerzo culinario dejando encantados a los invitados. Después vinieron los postres y con ello la tarta nupcial que fue cortada por los novios que no paraban de sonreír y, tras la comilona y la charla, llegó el baile.  
  
Severus y Hermione abrieron la pista de baila y pronto multitud de parejas lo rodearon para imitarlos.  
  
- ¿Te vienes Lunático?- le preguntó Sirius al levantarse para ir a bailar con su esposa.  
  
- No gracias, id vosotros.  
  
El animago se encogió de hombros y se marchó dejando solo en la mesa al licántropo que miraba la pista donde sus amigos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas. De verdad era el último de ellos que no tenía a una dama a su lado.  
  
- Disculpa, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?  
  
Levantó sus dorados ojos para toparse con unos verdes azulados que acompañaban a un delicado rostro donde estaba dibujada una sonrisa. Una mujer de cabello castaño claro, casi como el suyo le ofrecía su mano.  
  
- Por supuesto- dijo embelesado ante la visión de ésta.  
  
Y de la mano se fueron a la pista donde empezaron a bailar mirándose fijamente.  
  
- Me llamo Remus Lupin- se presentó el hombre.  
  
- Yo Jessica McGonagall.  
  
- ¿McGonagall?- dijo sorprendido.  
  
- Si, soy la sobrina de Minerva  
  
- Pues ya entiendo porque te tenía tan bien escondida y no nos ha hablado de ti.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo preocupada.  
  
- Porque tu hermosura puede embelesar hasta el más frío de los hombres.  
  
La mujer sonrío ante el halago y continuaron bailando sin prestar atención a algunas miradas que los observaban.  
  
- Esto me huele a futura pareja- opinó Harry que estaba junto a su padrino que asintió.  
  
- Me alegro por Lunático... ¿seguimos bailando muñeca?- le dijo a su esposa haciéndola dar una vuelta.  
  
---- ( ----  
  
- ¿Eres feliz Hermione?- le preguntó Severus al tenerla entre sus brazos mientras bailaban.  
  
- Si, muchísimo, ¿y tu eres feliz?  
  
- No sabes cuanto- se inclinó un poco para besarla.  
  
- Pa-pá... pa-pá- se oyó una vocecita a su lado, se giraron para ver a Albus con la niña.  
  
- Es que quería venir- les dijo tendiéndosela a la novia- ya sabéis que no vive si no esta con vosotros- y sonriendo se marchó en busca de la subdirectora para bailar con ella.  
  
- ¿Quieres bailar Anita?- le preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Si... ma-mi- dijo con su vocecita adquirida no hacía muchas semanas.  
  
Severus sonrío al ver a las dos mujeres que más amaba en ese mundo y se dijo así mismo que nunca se arrepentiría de haber tenido a la niña, de querer a su esposa y de haberle pedido la mano cuatro meses atrás.  
  
- Pues bailemos- dijo.  
  
Y así, abrazados, los tres bailaron felices por estar juntos y ver el prometedor futuro que tendrían como familia. Una familia que de seguro con el tiempo aumentaría.  
  
Fin.  
  
NOTAS- después d siglos d espera por fin he acabado el último capítulo. Espero q os haya gustado la historia tanto cm m ha gustado a mí escribirla. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos q m habéis dejado mensaje, s agradece muchísimo, en serio. Un beso para cada uno d vosotros 


End file.
